Small town girl
by comicbookvikk
Summary: Bella is a new girl to town, where she met Alice,who is rich and very interesting girl. Bella liked her at first sight and vice verse. Alice introduced her to a new type of relationship she liked so much. (BDSM themes and erotic. mature readers only. )
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan. Today i am moving to new small town to live with my father. But i wanted to be independent so i told my father Charlie who is town sheriff that i will live in school hostel,near school. Charlie also understood and encouraged me. I am starting senior year in this school.

First thing i have done when i came to this town is finding a book shop. i am sort of book worm . I read all classic novels and romantic ones. But just two years ago I happen to read a book that is so different to the books i read.

" Enslaved "

Jules Borne wrote that book. Before that I read smut many times and I learned i am interested in girls than boys. But that book did something to me. i mastrubated to that book many times than my entire life. His all stories are based on submission and domination and main character always lesbian. And i am a lesbian too. Most people are thinking his novels are pure smut but i think they are brilliant. He grasped the concept of woman feminism so wonderful that many believed writer is woman. i really believed writer is woman too. And she is writing for almost fifteen years around ten books. No one knows her real name or even where she lives.

After that I worked hard for to get all her published books and read all of them. Every book is fantastic and I am almost addicted to her books.

Charlie gave me truck as presentation. It is old and won't go more than forty but that's enough for me. i gave happy expression when I received the keys that made him happy. I finally found book shop. It is small and books are neatly arranged in shelves. The book shop looks conservative so I am afraid whether the book can be available or not. Because writers books are not that famous. Anyhow i came out of truck . i walked toward the shop and saw the cashier at counter then I am stuck like statue .

" Wow . . . Wow " I thought.

She is may be same age as me but she looked like a super model. She is same height as me 5 "7 with short black hair she looked like sexy pixie . Her face is so cute and darn beautiful. Her lips are light ruby red and her eyes are black , in fact most beautiful and darkest black eyes i ever seen. i know i attracted to girls but i never felt like this before. There is some unknown magnetic force is pulling me to her. i can feel my heart is beating hard while approaching the counter, i stumbled upon steps, i saw little concern on her beautiful face. with close she is more beautiful. i am stunned seeing this much beautiful woman. She is wearing a simple red t shirt and denim shorts that revealing her long creamy legs. i watched her naked legs like person who is hungry for days is looking at tasty pizza. Her t shirt is perfectly fitted her figure bundling her breasts leaving small hint of cleavage. i never seen a girl more beautiful than her .

Even with simple outfit, she is doing more than any nude girls done to me before.

" Hi , What can I get you? " i heard her voice. It felt like sweet music to me. No answer came from my mouth. i just am looking at her like a idiot.

i think I am gonna get orgasm just by looking at her.

" Hello miss " this time little higher with hint of smile still divine.

" H hh hi " i replied but words are coming from my mouth are struggling. i can't believe i am behaving like this because of a teenager girl but very beautiful.

" Hi " she replied with smile. " So do you want any book? " she asked.

i simply nodded my head and i think more than necessary. She must think i am crazy. She still looking at me with smile but like need a name of book. i am lucky there is no one in book shop.

" Jules Bourne latest book " i said. But for saying this , i felt like i have run marathon. i can feel my heart is beating so fast . i tried to control but i am failing miserably.

" Oh. So you are a fan. We saw rare . No book shops have his books. Lucky for you i have one. In fact this is first copy of released. " she said. All this time i am looking at her lips. Mentioning of my favorite writer make me get me out of trance.

" How did you get that? " i asked her like i didn't believe her .

" Because i think writer is from this town. " she replied.

i can't believe it. i may be in same town as my favorite writer. i have another question in my mind.

" Do you think writer is woman? "

She just smiled and " I don't know. But i think so. "

i smiled at her like i believe that too.

That smile made my knees weak. i may fall , i think I am feeling little wetness between my legs.

" Come with me. i will get your book. "

i followed her. I am checking her from her back. Now i changed my opinion. Till now i thought her face is most beautiful especially her eyes. But her ass is most perfect thing i have seen in my life. i feel like i can spend eternity looking at her ass. Suddenly she bent to get the book, i am in heaven. Her ass curvature is supernaturally perfect and the way she is bent , i am getting perfect view. I can feel i am holding my breath. Then she stood with book in her hand and i released my breath. She saw me.

" Are you okay? " she asked me. i nodded. " I have your book. " she is walking towards counter. i followed her, obviously all the time i am looking at her ass.

" " she said something but I am too busy staring at her.

" Miss " she touched my hand to get my attention. My pulse quickened when I felt her hand. The touch felt like electric, sending shock to entire body that raised hair on my nape .

I am thinking about sex, very wonderful sex.

" It's 35 dollars . " i heard her but my eyes focused on her beautiful curved lips. I got strange idea that really want feel her smell. i put aside that thought opened my purse to get money. She crossed her legs while sitting in chair and looking at me with smile. i may be imagining that she is checking me or she thinks I am crazy. But I am trying get her money but my brain is not working properly. I dropped some notes. i bent to get notes and she came to me and helping me. Now we are on floor, close to each other, she is looking at floor, i breathed air beside her. It smells great, may be her shampoo or hair spray.

" Here your money. " she gave me. i took the money and I think gripped her hand more than necessary but she didn't say anything.

" Thank you. " i mumbled.

i paid money and she gave me receipt. and left with book. But i can't get her image out of my mind .

This night i am staying with Charlie. Tomorrow i move to hostel .

i finished my dinner with Charlie. i don't have much interaction with him but he make me feel he support my decision. i thanked him for truck. he asked me to visit weekends , i said yes. Then i went to bed. i want to finish the book but even first chapter has a erotic scene. My one hand is holding book while other went into my underwear. In that book sexy female teacher tied her teenage student to bench and doing wicked things. I am already wet , my fingers found my favorite spot. My thumb gripped my clit and other digits are simulating my pussy to orgasm . Suddenly image of me and girl in book shop came to mind . i am student and she is teacher. She tied me to bench , i am in underwear , my breasts firmly pressed against hard bench , she is in official dominatrix dress, black corset pushing her boobs upwards revealing her nipples, she wore pointy leather black thong that just covered her pussy, leaving her ass in display. That image alone triggered a powerful orgasm. I can feel the real stickiness of my fingers. But i continued my imagination. Then my underwear ripped away by her and she pushed it into my mouth.

" You are my bitch Bella. Your punishment would be spanking your ass until i satisfied. " i heard her commanding voice. i nodded. Then her slaps are started. i really felt stinging of every slap like real. i felt the pleasure of being punished vividly. I felt my pussy throbbing for every slap, i felt tears coming from my eyes which are mixed with joy and pain. I worked my fingers hard in my pussy, jabbing them with force. For every spank on my ass in dream, i gave strong jab into my pussy . i felt strong flow spasms all over body and came both in dream and reality.

i never felt this much strong orgasm and i almost lost my conscience and fell asleep.

i am again tied to same table, but that girl is not spanking me. Instead her hand is gripping my neck so I struggled against table naked. My nipples are so erected, hard table against them is giving me sensations. Her hand reached between my legs, caressed soft flesh that already wet. Then she pushed her ten inch pink strap on into my pussy so hard , i screamed. i am so helpless and at her mercy which she didn't show it even little bit. She is ramming her strap on again and again so hard i came.

That's when I woke up and realized that is a dream. It felt so real, my hand is between my legs and my fingers are in my pussy and sticky with my cum. i don't know when i removed my clothes but I am butt naked. And I am still breathing heavily. i took a moment to calm myself and remembered today i will move to hostel.

i readied for school and placed all my things in back of my truck with help of Charlie. The town is small and way to school is simple. First thing I did when I reached school is meet the principal. She fifty years old woman with kind face. She know i am sheriff daughter so helped me with process. i got room at hostel and I have to share with another girl named Leah. And she is cheerleader and I am not fond of cheerleaders.

She told me I can move in this evening and I thanked her. i got class schedule ,i came early so I sat on school front lawn.

One boy saw me sitting lonely ,approached.

" You are Isabella swan, sheriff daughter. i am Mike. " he introduced himself.

" Yeah , call me Bella . "

He chatted me sometime then his friends joined too. Jessica, Angela, Daniel, John I am remembering their names. i not very good with names. These are normal type of crowd and even i am talking not much still they are talking .

First two classes i have common with Jessica and Angela . I sat beside them. Third class i am on my own. i saw empty bench and sat . That is italian literature so not many students are there.

Teacher came to class, she is 35 year old with attractive face wore bussiness suit. She introduced me to class, just when I am sitting in my place, i heard familiar voice.

" May I come in ? "

i turned my head and saw. That is the girl in bookshop and came to my dreams twice. She is looking as beautiful as I remembered. With short brunette hair,face included with beautiful two black orbs. She wore creamy white top with little flower on it and red skirt. i almost dazed because I didn't hear what she said and teacher told . She entered the class, she saw me who is standing and looking at me. She directly came to the table i sat and sat beside me. All this time my eyes followed her, when she sat i realized I have to sit too so I sit down. i can feel i am blushing, i saw her and she is listening to class. i can't believe I am behaving like this. She is having very strong effect on me, i am hard time controlling it. And the dreams i have also swirling in head and making horny. i can't believe I turned on in class by just looking at girl.

i tried to concentrate on class, for a moment my focus is on board, i felt a hand on my ankle. i wore white skirt with yellow top so my ankle not covered. i saw and it is the girl. She placed her hand on my ankle gave a little squeeze. My breath almost stopped, i swallowed little air. Now my brain is only concentrated on touch of her silky hand. It is smooth and gentil, her forefinger is writing circles on my naked flesh. i had to bite my lower lip to control these sensations. Then her hand moved upwards. It caressed the soft muscle of my thigh and moved upwards along my skirt. Her hand caressing every inch of soft flesh of around my pantie. Every touch is giving me electric sensations and it is becoming very hard to suppress my urge to moan. i am sure she is doing this to tease me, it is working. I can feel the wetness in my panties. Until now I wished no one saw us and her hand will left me, but now I want her hand in my pussy and need to make me come. Looks like she got that too. Her hand reached my panties, her finger traced along the panties, caressed wet patch. i can feel her smirk. Still her hand didn't stopped teasing, it is moving softly along my underwear, massaging and caressing, igniting fire in me. i am literally burning with desire. i don't think I can take this teasing anymore. Finally her hand gripped band of my underwear, slowly it lowered to my ankle. My legs did rest of work, it fell on ground. Now I felt like I can breath again, released from trapping. She dropped her pen so she bent and grabbed my underwear and placed it in my hand. i can feel the wetness of it.

Now that she didn't have any obstacles, her hand directly reached my pussy, again my breath stopped at my throat. One finger pushed inside me knuckle deep moving slowly. i am not exactly virgin but this experience made me felt like I am virgin eager to have experience. The one finger giving me the pleasure by her slow movement but I want more. Then I felt her thumb against my clit, pressing like button. Sudden flow of current i felt on my spine. It became really hard to stop the moan but I managed it. Then another finger entered inside my pussy, she gripped soft flesh between her fingers and yanked. i jerked like I got electric shock. Every head in my class turned towards me.

" Are you okay Ms Swan? " teacher asked. i nodded and replied " Yes madam. " Then she continued her lesson.

Then the hand pushed another finger inside my pussy, started vigorously thrusting. My head is filled with magnificent pleasure and incredible sensations. i really want to scream out of my lungs but I suppressed it. i can feel sweat on my temples and pooling wetness in my pussy. i can tell her hand is very talented, tweaking every sensitive nerve inside my pussy while her thumb rubbing my clit. After all the teasing, it didn't took much time to come. i flooded my juices on her hand, felt like huge weight lifted off me. She removed her hand from my pussy after that.

" Hi I am Alice. " she introduced herself. i can't believe, after everything she is introduced herself so cool like nothing happened. But I am still feeling the sensations and I am taking breath rapidly but I responded.

" I am Bella. " i gave my hand to shake. Alice took it with other hand, i can see wetness on her fingers.

" Nice to meet you. " she said and focused on lesson. But I didn't took off my eyes from her. Then she started licking her fingers one by one with smile which made my eyes wide with wonder.

i turned my eyes from her with considerable effort but thoughts of her not leaving me. I tried to concentrate but I know it is futile. I can still feel the vibrations on my pussy of previous orgasm. I can feel the soft touch of her hand but something is wrong. It felt real so I looked at her, she is in deep concentration. But I can feel the touch of her fingers trying to probe into my pussy. I lowered my gaze, her hand is between my legs, my skirt is hiked without underwear which is in my hand. I can't believe she is doing this again , i want to stop her but I want to continue her. These mixed feelings are confusing me, slutty side of me won, i didn't stopped her. Three of her fingers thrusted into me, started ramming my pussy while her thumb is simulating my clit. My orgasm is building rapidly, walls around my vagina clenching around her fingers. But her skillful fingers are not giving rest, Explosive orgasm rocked my body again with flooding her fingers with my juices. Her hand stopped but didn't leave. i took a moment of breath , again her hand started moving, thrusting into my pussy. i can't believe she is doing again but I didn't even resisted. The pleasure and sensations are great. It continued until end of this class. i orgasmed more than ten times, she just gave me moment to breath between orgasms. i don't know how her hand is not aching, i can feel my pussy became sore.

But i really didn't have any regret. If she gonna continue, i don't think I will do anything to stop but afraid I will faint. But thankfully lunch bell is rang.

i placed my underwear in bag and quickly walked towards bathroom. i wore my underwear back and washed my face quick. When I came out of bathroom Alice is waiting for me.

" Let's have lunch . " she invited me with such a smile that I literally not able to say no. So I nodded as yes. She smiled in returned. i cursed myself for my inability to talk in front of her. I simply followed her.

She saw empty bench and walked towards it so am i. She ordered herself soda while she ordered for me too . She gave me suggestions that try this and try that. i simply nodded. i saw Jessica and batch at other table, they suggested to join them.

" They want us to join. " i told Alice, appreciating myself for my proper talk.

Alice looked at side where I pointed,

" No, they want you to join. If you want you can sit there. i not that much comfortable. " she told me. I think about this moment , i want to join them but not without Alice.

" I will tell them , i won't join them. " i told her, she nodded.

i reached Jessica table.

" What are you doing with that bitch? " Jessica asked. A sudden spike of anger raised when she called Alice bitch but I controlled.

" She invited me to lunch. " i told her. i want to say normally but little anger escaped. Jessica also recognized her mistake calling someone bitch .

" What ? She won't eat . She always sit alone drinking coffee or soda. "

"Oh " i said. Then Angela told.

" That's not true. She won't talk that much but she is great. She gave me lift to my home. She is funny. And I saw she is friends with other girls. I even remembered their names. Rosalie and Esme. They looked as beautiful as her too. May be she only friends with models. " Angela talked continuously. Alice must gave great impression. But Jessica evidently didn't liked it. But Angela continued.

" She must be rich, her clothes are really expensive and did you see her car. Still she didn't act like it , just she not friendly with us. "

i am thinking about Rosalie and Esme now. May be one of them her girlfriend. As per Angela words they look like models. i am afraid Alice will reject me.

" Any how , i told her I will join her . i will talk to you later bye. "

They said bye and I left and went to Alice table.

" Hi " Alice greeted me. i saw she is sipping soda. " Your lunch is getting cold. " she said.

" Sorry . i made you wait . " i told her and sat on stool.

" What took you so long ? " she asked me. i started munching duck roll and replied.

" They are talking about you. " i told her.

" Did they called me bitch ? " she asked me.

" No " i quickly replied. But she gave me a look that she didn't believe.

" Yes, Jessica said that but I don't think she mean it like that. I think it is casual. But Angela quite taken with you. "

" Why ?" She asked with smile which I am liking more and more.

" Apparently she got ride in your car. She had a fun time. "

" Oh yes. Rose and Esme with me too. No wonder it is fun . "

Again i heard their names, i can't help but ask.

" One of them is your girlfriend ? " i asked her.

She looked at me. i am sure she can see jealous in my face.

" Why? Are you jealous ? " she asked me with hint of mischievous .

" Me , no. " i replied and concentrated on my plate.

" Then yes. " i heard her.

i quickly rose my head and I am disappointed with that information . But I saw her smile and I know she is playing with me.

" You are not. "

" Why not. and why do you care? Accept you are jealous i will tell the truth. " she is laughing now. i can see many people looking at us strangely.

" OK. i accept. " i really want to know.

" Accept what? "

i know she is teasing me and I liked it.

" I accept i am jealous of you having girlfriend. "

" That's more i like. Answer is no. They are not my girlfriends. Esme is more like mother figure and Rose is more like sister. Mostly we are good friends. " she told me.

" Don't you have girlfriends? "

" Not particularly. "she gave me answer. " How do you like this place? " she changed topic.

" i don't know. First person i met in town , finger fucked me entire hour. " i replied with low voice so no one hear us. " So you do this to everyone? " i asked but prayed for answer no.

" Are you really think anyone will OK with that. i will be suspended or get jail time for molesting. " she replied while laughing. But she did to me. i asked same thing.

" But you did to me. "

" Yes. Then why didn't you stopped? " she return questioned.

" i don't know. i want you to stop. But again i don't want you to stop. It is confusing. " She is laughing at my answer. i felt like idiot.

" I will tell you. First reason is your expression whenever you saw me and you are fan of Jules Bourne . I thought you must have kinky side. " she replied with smile. i don't know why but I like her answer. " If you finish your lunch we need to go somewhere else. " she told me. i want to ask where but I didn't. i felt like I trust her. And while talking i already emptied my plate. So we left.

Alice took me to back side of classroom , there is a bathroom looks like abandoned. Alice grabbed my hand, pushed me to bathroom then she entered.

" You really made me horny. i want you return favour. " she said with lust filled eyes. She pressed my shoulders with surprising force that I am on my knees. i lifted her skirt, she is wearing pink coloured underwear. i lowered it, it is beautiful sight. Her pussy is awesome. She must took good care. It is fully shaved, clean with little musky smell. i can see her swollen lips of her pussy, little moist. i placed my hand, it is hot and pulsing. Then I gently massaged soft flesh of her pussy with my fingers, i heard her moan. i pushed one finger into her pussy but Alice stopped.

" No, i want your mouth. " she said. i nodded. i forwarded my face so my lips touched her lips of pussy. It is warm and little wet. i opened my mouth gave a lick along her pussy. Alice let out a moan. And her hand gripped my head. She spread her legs wide to give me better access. i pushed my tongue into her pussy , licked soft flesh inside. Juices are coming from her are licked then more juices are coming to lick. i didn't wasted single minute. i placed my hands on her ass, gripping tightly. Buried my face between her legs, thrusting and licking her pussy, giving extra attention to her clit. i can hear her joyful moans and her hand on my head guiding me. I liked the taste of her pussy, i liked the licking of her pussy. i liked the noise coming from her mouth. i think I am in love with her. i know i don't know her much and the position i am in between Alice legs is not good position but I am sure. This realization made give extra effort, i am licking her insides like i am searching for treasure. My efforts are finally paying. Her moans became frequent and grip on my head tightened.

" Bella. You are really good. Lick me, fuck me with your tongue. Lick like a bitch Bella. You are very good bitch. " i should offend by her bitch comment but I really don't care. i gripped her clit with lips, started sucking . It gave results, Alice orgasmed while flowing my mouth with her juices. i lapping every drop like bitch drinking milk. i really felt proud by making Alice come. i started to rise but her hand on my head prevented me from that.

" You are not finished yet. i want your pretty mouth again. " she said. Of course she won't satisfy by single time. So I started licking again. Good thing is I really liked her pussy , i can probably spend lifetime licking her pussy. Alice looks like she is enjoying my licking, i can tell by her pleasurable noises. i licked her for entire half an hour. She came twice more. She called me bitch some more times, strangely i felt sexy she calling me bitch.

" i wish we had more time. i really like your mouth. " Alice told me after . She placed her underwear properly. Then adjusted my hair. " Thank you Bella. " she kissed me. She must tasted herself on my mouth but she didn't show any regret. She kissed me fully, overpowered with her lips, light touching of tongue. I dazed with kiss, i didn't expected kiss. After everything we done i shouldn't feel like this with kiss but kiss felt wonderful like connecting with her.

" Your next class with me? " i asked her. i hoped it.

" Why? you want to be fucked for hour again? " Alice said with smile. I blushed red without saying anything. " You are aren't you? " She pressed.

" No " i whispered.

" So you don't want my fingers in your pussy . " she placed her hand between my legs, pushing inside my underwear, pressing her thumb against my clit. A light moan escaped from my mouth. The pleasure is too much but I want more.

" Yes. i want . " i replied with lust evident in my voice.

" Look at you horny slut. As much as I want we different classes. And we already late. " Alice removed her hand from my pussy. i don't know what to do. i am horny and incredibly turned on. But I followed her. Before going out Alice stopped.

" Hey, till now I didn't see your ass. Bent over Bella. " Alice said more like ordered. But I didn't even offended. i bent against wall. Alice hiked my skirt, lowered my underwear.

" Hmm you have nice ass Bella. " she caressed, massaged, even squeezed. i really became so horny, i can feel wetness between my legs.

" You are so wet Bella. " she placed finger between my legs then she showed it to me. It covered with my juices. She licked her finger in front of me.

" Hmm tasty. " everything she is doing making me crazy. And Alice laughed at me .

" You are shameless dirty slut " she said and i felt sting of pain. She gave a spank on my ass. It is not light like friendly or hard like slap but it will leave a print. But it doesn't hurt moreover my desire increased another moan escaped from my lips. Alice chuckled by my reaction.

" Come on getup. We are late. " Alice adjusted my underwear but leaving me quite uncomfortable position.

When I reached classroom, class already started. i saw place beside Angela and Jessica. i tried to concentrate on class but my horny mind is not leaving Alice. May be i am a slut . i tried to rub my thighs together to get friction but no use. i suffered entire hour until bell rang. i quickly ran toward toilet to get myself off.

In bathroom Alice is already there and she dragged me to bathroom. She placed one hand on my mouth to shut me and other between my legs. My underwear already at my legs, her fingers buried in my pussy. My back against wall, pressed by Alice strong force. i don't know how she is so strong for petite girl. Her fingers are thrusting like piston. It is passionate and pure raw. My mind is dazed with sensations , i cried when strong orgasm hit me. It literally rocked my body. If Alice didn't hold me, i am sure that I will fell on floor and good thing she placed hand on my mouth or my cry will heard by entire school.

" Now you got fucked horny slut, go and concentrate on study. i don't want you to fail because of this. " Alice said. Although she called me slut, i really touched she care about my study.

i adjusted my underwear and went to class.

i had another two classes with Alice but Alice told me to sit with Jessica. i am really disappointed but I did what she said.

After school i need to go to hostel. I got my room number and directions for hostel. Then I go to hostel by my truck. i have atleast three bags and two boxes of my things. First i carried two bags to my room and knocked. i know my roommate is Leah Clearwater , head cheerleader. i expected head strong bitch but the girl i saw when I opened the door is tall girl like 5 "10 may be in her night wear, blue top and blue underwear. The lesbian in me unable to help but check out her. Her face is attractive with olive colour skin with black wavy hair. She is in great shape and those long toned legs are gorgeous.

" Hi , You must Bella. i am Leah . Let me get one of those off from you. " She took heavy bag from me.

" Thank you. Yes i am your new roommate. " i replied. She is friendly i thought. And she is carrying my bag like she used to heavy lifting with ease. " So what would be this hostel like ? " i asked while carrying my remaining boxes from my truck to room.

The chat is fun, Leah is not like anything i expected. I can tell she is physically strong girl and very attractive too.

After unpacking things i went to bathroom to shower. i removed my dress and I am shampooing my head. Entire day is strange and my body started relaxing under warm shower. Then I heard Leah is talking on phone and some curses. Then I heard knocking on bathroom.

" Bella. i am sorry to disturb you. But I need bath. i have a party to attend. "

" I am currently doing shampoo. Wait for a minute. i wash it off. " i replied her. Leah didn't reply instant but after a moment i heard her.

" If you don't mind, can we share ? "

She is really asking me this. " You mean shower? " i am not sure I heard correctly.

" Yes."

" It is weird but if you really sure I guess it's okay. " i unlocked the door.

" Thank you. " she entered and removed her top. Her breasts are firm and really little more than handful. Her torso is toned . She removed her bottom too. Her legs are long and toned. In fact her entire body is toned and gorgeous. i saw her pussy and I can feel tingles in my body.

" I need quick shower Bella. " i nodded and moved from showerhead. She moved to my position. There is not that much space in bathroom so our naked bodies touched. i felt like shocked by electricity. Under water her beauty became ten fold. She took soap and quickly rubbing all over her body while I am watching her naked back especially her ass. i really want to touch them or give little squeeze. She is looking like not affected by any of this.

" Bella . Can you rub my back. " she handed me soap. i absent mindedly took soap from hand and started applying all the back.

" Thank you Bella. You are really life saver. " and she is saying something more but I am in trance . i am touching her smooth skin and it is really affecting me. After i apply all her back, i lowered my hands to her ass. As soon as I touched her ass she jerked and moved.

" Bella ! That won't be necessary. " She turned toward me , i saw her beautiful breasts again. She rinses all the soap then clean herself.

" Bye Bella. " she left the bathroom. Once again i left horny by girl.

i know what to do. After quick finger fucking , my body started to cool down. Warm shower made me relax and l mind went to think what a crazy day this was. I thought I loved Alice but I am horny by another beautiful woman. May be it is not love or i am not capable of resisting beautiful woman especially when she is naked and wet. But I know what I feel about Alice is different than what I feel about Leah. i didn't feel lust until I saw her naked but with Alice only her look is enough to make me weak in knees. Now I am clear i know what I feel about Alice is deeper than anything. Maybe it is love, if it is love then all romance novels are wrong, if it is not love then it is different and primitive and raw .

i finished my bath and dried with towel then wore white pajamas. I buttoned single near my breasts , leaving lower three buttons. My bottom has elastic thread to tie and came to mid thigh. i felt like suffocating so I left the thread without tiding. If anyone see me i will give hell of show, if I stand my bottom will drop. i increased air conditioner, cool air tickled my body. Now I am alone and nothing to do so i opened the book.

Even though book is mainly smut, i am always interested in how it is gonna end . This book is relationship between two women, one is teacher and other is student. Student has crush on teacher but teacher is not interested in conventional relationship. She likes to dominate and one of the reason she took the job. Anyhow student agreed to become submissive to her teacher. That is first chapter, now I am proceeding to another. Teacher took student to her house and showed her the room where most of her activities happened. First thing she done is spanking her with paddle. The writer explained the scene so beautiful , how dominant thinks and how does submissive is feeling. Even though dominant is inflicting pain still she cares and how much trust it is involved to become fully submit to other.

After finishing the chapter i felt like my body is in fire. And I imagined Alice is spanking me then Leah. I am wondering can i spank someone else. That thought also amused me. I am about to close the book and call Charlie i saw something at bottom of page.

" You are lucky fan. This is my number . " then below there is a number.

i thought this is hoax but if is true i don't want to miss the chance. So I dialed the number. It started ringing for my surprise. Then someone lifted the phone and I heard voice.

" Hello "


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

" Hello " i heard voice. I can feel my heart is racing. And the voice is different.

" Hello " i said.

" So you got my number from book . " i heard. But it is not person voice. Other one must be using voice hiding app.

" Yes ."

" Are you my fan? "

" Yes " i replied.

" So you are the lucky fan got my number. What do you want to talk to me? "

" how can i believe you are really Jules Bourne? "

" Actually it is my pen name. "

" Are you really man or are you woman? "

i heard laughing and then got reply.

" I am woman. "

" i am correct. " then I remembered she may not be the writer. May be someone trick. " i don't believe you " i told.

" Give me your address and you will receive a package. Then you will believe. "

i first hesitated but I gave it anyhow. She hang up the phone then. i am in my thoughts. Is it true, am i really talking to my favorite writer. I wish it is true.

Is she really lesbian?

If yes , is she in bdsm stuff?

" Is she dominant? "

" Is she submissive? "

All questions came to my mind. So I want to think about something else. i called Charlie. He is happy to hear my voice. I told about school, hostel. And I told him I made friends and I told him my roommate is cool. He made me promise visit soon.

Then I called my mom and talked pretty much same thing and she talked about her boyfriend for half an hour.

Then I thought about Alice. i wish I have her number. i should have asked her number after everything she done to me.

I done nothing for sometime and wished Leah come soon. And I remembered she went to party probably won't come soon so I quickly corrected my pajamas then went for dining hall. There are lot girls already eating. i took plate and served some food in my plate and took a seat. i am quietly eating . I noticed some girls are look at me , probably because I am new. I saw them, there are different types of girls here in their night dresses. Some are wearing pajamas , some are wearing boy shorts and tube tops. I guess I am enjoying the view. It may be perk being lesbian. I can see them without they are thinking me creepy.

After finishing my dinner, i went to room. i first opened my laptop , watched movie then I continued my book. The romance between teacher and student is getting thick. Then there are some complications. All Jules Bourne books never written as monogamous. Many characters follow polygamy. Same the teacher has old college flame is visiting and she shared her student between them. I thought student will resist but student is happy to make her teacher please. The threesome scene is incredible and she described the student effort to please both of them perfectly.

At last i am sleepy and I turn off the light and slept.

Next day morning i woke up by sound of knocking door, i mindlessly walked and opened the door. And I saw Leah with messy hair , mascara ruined .

" Thanks Bella. " she said hurriedly entered the room and closed the door.

" What happened? " i asked her. Even though I am sleepy i want to know what happened.

" i had sex with Victor. " she said it like she won Olympic.

" Who? "

" Oh i am sorry , i forgot you are new. Victor, school quarterback , my boyfriend. "

i just want to say something snotty but I remembered i like her and I don't want screw up .

" Great. I am sorry i am sleepy. " i told her.

" Yeah sorry to wake you. i am excited. You can sleep now. "

Just before I am going to sleep i remembered i saw something at door when I opened. So I opened the door and saw a package at door. I picked it up and tore the cover. It is Xerox copies of note book , handwritten. And front page is written by Jules Bourne.

i saw Leah , she is already sleeping without changing dress. I can see her pussy through her circle skirt and her top also hiked. As much as i am enjoying the view still i reached her and adjusted her dress. Also she slept with legs are on floor. So I lifted her legs and placed them on bed. Leah woke up and saw what I'm doing.

" Bella, you are tucking ne . That is so sweet thank you. "

" It is alright. Sleep well. " i told her and placed blanket over her.

i sat on table , started reading the pages. They are handwritten and rough notes . i can tell it is written by my favourite writer, i can easily detect her style. Story is not completed and it is not even proof read so all is basically outline of story. But I liked it. It is relationship between a female vampire and human teenage girl. Only one chapter is there still it is great.

So she is really Jules Bourne. So I reached my mobile and called her.

" Now you agreed ? " She asked .

" Yes. i am sorry for not trusting you. " i told her.

" It is OK. "

" Why are you masking your voice? "

" You have to earn it to hear my voice "

i am intrigued so I asked

" How can I do that? "

" Letting me know you. "

" Then we can talk more. "

" Yes . We can do that but I am currently busy and you have school. "

" How do you know I have school? "

" The address is your hostel so not difficult to figure it out. "

" OK. " i don't want to hang up.

" i will call you evening. " she told me and hanged up the phone.

i am wondering she actually will call me again. and also how did she get this package so fast. And is she interested in me? That thought really made me feel good and a smile lit up.

While I am in my good mood i heard knocking. i opened the door, Alice is here with her gorgeous form. She is wearing a purple satin dress that knotted middle without coat. That dress came to her mid thigh showing her beautiful legs. While I am eye humping her i heard her.

" Good morning Bella. "

" Alice what are you doing here? "

" i am giving you ride to school. "

" But school won't start for another four hours. "

" Yes. "

i expected some explanation but she didn't say.

" You missed me don't you ? " i asked her while I am feeling joy because Alice missed me.

" Yes Bella. i missed you. " and she came near and whispered in my ear. " Especially your body. " she squeezed my ass and blew air at my earlobe. Strangely that gave me pleasurable shiver and I moaned.

" Aliceeeeee " she chuckled.

" Now get ready. " she hit me on my ass to urge me.

" You know that hurts. " i said playfully.

" But you like them. " she replied.

i don't know what is happening. We known for two days but connection between us strong and i feel like we spent lifetime together. Even Alice also behaving like that only.

" You sit on my bed. i will finish my morning business. Until you can read this book. " i gave her Jules Bourne book. Not rough notes .

i went to bathroom and finished my morning business. When I came to see Alice, Alice is little uncomfortable.

" Are you okay Alice ? " i asked her.

" Yes Bella. i am just not good at waiting. " she told me while masking her discomfort with gorgeous smile.

" OK. i finish my bath as soon as I can. "

i went to bathroom with towel. When I came out of bathroom, Leah is already woke up. Alice and Leah are looking at each other like they don't like each other. i wrapped my towel around me.

" Guys are you okay? " i asked.

" OKAY " Both replied at same time. i can feel the tension between them.

" You guys know each other? " i asked.

" Not personally. " Leah replied.

" Then Leah this is Alice. Alice this is Leah. " i introduced them. They just nodded at each other.

" Can we go now? " Alice asked me.

i looked at myself then replied with smile.

" Yes but I should've to do little thing called dressing. " i tried a joke but Alice didn't gave her usual smile so I stopped smiling.

" i picked dress for you. " she said. i saw dress beside me. White top, green boy shorts and lacy black underwear. She didn't picked bra. But I didn't want to argue.

" i will change in bathroom. " i told them.

" It's OK. You can change here. " Alice told me. i looked at Leah if she thinks it is weird.

" It's OK Bella , we are all girls. " Leah said.

Normally i want to remove my towel then change but I don't want to create a scene so I tied my towel securely around my chest. i first put on underwear through towel then shorts. Last i place my top then removed towel from below of top. Then I combed my hair and tied ponytail. Applied little cream to my face and lipstick to lips.

All this time they both are looking at me to avoid looking at each other.

" So what do you think guys ? "

" You look good Bella . " Leah said.

" Perfect. Come on Bella. " Alice raised from bed. i nodded.

" Alice i didn't have breakfast " i told her.

" We can have it outside. " Alice replied. i can sense urgency in her voice.

" Bye Leah. " i said before leaving with Alice.

i saw Alice car, it is different from yesterday. New model BMW. i got in car. Wow I never believed i will be in car this much costly. And I never thought a car can turn me on.

" Where are you taking me? " i asked.

" My house. "

" What? and why? "

" No reason. Just casual. " Alice replied. i know i can't get more than that so I changed subject.

" You know Leah didn't you? "

" No. " she said firmly.

" I can tell you don't like Leah. "

" It is not specific reason. We didn't even met before. Still i don't like her. "

" Okay , thats strange. "

" I think your mouth is being used for wrong purpose. "

" What is right purpose? "

" I am horny. lick my pussy. " Alice bluntly said. i am shocked is wrong thing it is one more level extra.

" Here? In car? "

" What's the matter ? You don't want to do it? " She asked me.

" I am afraid of dying. "

" Trust me I can drive perfectly. If that's reason then no need to delay. " she forced my head between her legs. " I want your pretty tongue. Now lick me bitch. "

i am really turned on by this situation weirdly. I hiked her dress, lowered black underwear. i can see little moister on her beautiful glittering pussy. i dove right in. i licked the moister then started sucking her clit.

" Very good Bella. You don't know how much I want this. "

i am glad that she wants me. i am licking the pink flesh of pussy , pushing my tongue inside her. i am licking her pussy like cat licking cream.

" That's it very good. i thought you atleast resist me. But are as irresistible to me as I to you. " Alice words including with moans are encouraging me to lick more.

" I am close , more Bella. " she said. i fastened my licking. " Yes " she orgasmed beautifully with low moan. i licked the juices like a tasty fruit juice. i am trying to rise, Alice hand gripped my head to fix me between legs.

" Not so fast. You are not finished. Now continue."

i licked her pussy more and more , she is coming again and again still Alice wants more. It is almost hour, she got more than ten she wants me to lick.

" We are home . Hi Rose, hi Esme. " Alice called while I am licking her.

i am freaked out. You never want your first meeting like this.

" Alice , are you kidding me? " Alice just smiled. i raised my head from Alice legs, i felt wetness around my lips, i wiped it with my hands. i don't want to see them like this, i am too embarrassed. i can feel the blood coming to my cheeks, i am flushed. Alice adjusted her dress and got down from car. i saw them finally. Angela didn't exaggerate when she said they look like models. They are as beautiful as Alice. Rose for some angles more. Rosalie simply wearing a yellow low neck t shirt and carpi yoga pants but such simple attire also made her more beautiful. Esme is wearing business suit with business skirt but still looking good like sexiest MILF in world.

i got down from car and joined Alice. Alice took my hand and we walked to their home. May be because of the nervousness i didn't observed the house. It is not house, it mansion.

" Is this your house ? " i asked her while surprised by volume of it.

" Yes. Don't you like it? "

" No no. You live here? " i asked again .

" Yes that's what my house means. But I am sharing with Rosalie. Still technically it is my house. "

" How many rooms in here? "

" Total fifty. i use thirty , remaining Rosalie is using. "

" Wow "

We reached the front porch. I can tell Esme is looking at me with kindness that have real effect on you. I smiled at her. But Rosalie is looking at me like she doesn't have any interest. Still i smiled at her but I got smile from only Esme.

" Hi guys. " Alice said.

" This is the famous Bella you were talking ." Rosalie said while she drinking red liquid from her bottle.

i can't believe Alice told about me. i thought she like me but never thought she like me that much that she talk about me at her family.

" Yes, Esme and Rose this is Bella. " she told them and she turned towards me.

" Bella this is Esme. " Esme came to me and hugged me. " Oh. " i said.

" Bella , that's Rosalie. "

" Hi " i said and gave her my hand to shake. Truth to be told i thought she won't hug. But she surprised me.

" Nice to meet you. " she hugged me. I can't help but feel tingles when beautiful woman is hugging me.

" Let's sit down on lawn. " Esme said.

We sat down on lawn. It has mowed neatly and has big pool aside. We talked sometime. I really like Esme , she is most kind person i ever know. And Rosalie is not bad but she act like a she is superior and little pig headed. But I like her, it difficult to hate her with such beauty. Esme married to doctor named Carlisle and she works as real estate consultant. Rosalie is college student and have boyfriend named Emmet. i think I am little disappointed they are not lesbians .

" Come on Bella , i will show you my room. " Alice took my hand.

" It's nice meeting you guys. " i told them and left with Alice.

We entered the house. First word came to my mind is wow.

" Only two persons live here? " i expressed my wonder.

" Ah ha. Left side is Rose and right side is mine. Same for upstairs. " i nodded as i understand.

" Where is Esme lives? "

" She lives with Carlisle along with Edward, Emmet who are like sons to them in bigger mansion. "

" Yes bigger than this. That had ninety rooms. "

" Wow. "

" You are cute when you wondered about my wealth. Your eyes gets bigger, your cheeks gets red. You are sexy Bella Swan. " she cupped my face and kissed me. My mind went numb by all the sweetness i am tasting. i felt Alice hands reaching my ass and squeezing and making me moan into her mouth. i let my hands roam around her short hair same as i let my tongue roam around in her mouth. I am in total bliss when my tongue cut by something sharp.

" Ouch " i stopped the kiss and saw her mouth. There are two sharp teeth.

" Sorry, my teeth are sharp. " Alice said.

" They are sexy. " i told her and resumed the kiss. Her tongue found the wound and massaging my tongue and licking my blood.

" I am not brought you to just kiss. " Alice said after the kiss.

" Then why brought me here ? "

" I will show you. Come with me to my bedroom. "

Alice practically dragged me to her bedroom.

" I never thought I say wow this many times. But wow " that bedroom is so big almost size if my house. There is king size bed in middle and many closets.

" You are giving me the expression again. " Alice grabbed me to bed and started kissing me. She loosened her belt and unzipped her dress. I am seeing her in bra and underwear. She is sexy. She is behaving like she is heat. She removed my top and my shorts. Still kissing me, her hands reached my pussy and rubbing along with fabric. Then she ripped my underwear and bra.

" Alice Alice We need to stop. " i stopped the kiss and raising from bed. Again she dragged me to bed with her superior strength.

" No " she said, she pinned me to bed. Her hands reached my pussy and started fucking me.

" They are outside."

" They can't hear you. " she said and increased her speed of fingers. i want to say something but nothing but moans coming from my mouth. The pleasure is too much. She lowered her lips from my mouth but they found my tits. i am always proud of mine. They are perky and big. I always thought they are best feature.

" Your breasts are wonderful Bella. " Alice sucking my nipples one by one. The finger fucking and tit sucking giving incredible sensations, i screamed when my orgasm hit me. I tried my best to suppress it but I failed but lowered the volume.

" No need to control your voice honey. These are soundproof. "

" Alice "

" Bella, you don't want this ? " Alice asked me.

That's when I realized I don't know why I am resisting this. i am just resisting. i didn't resisted her finger fucking in entire class and I licked her pussy in car for hours because I liked it. And this is also i like and especially with Alice . so I know I want this.

" Yes Alice, i want this. " i told her with determination. She smiled when I tell and she unhooked her bra and removed her underwear. i am seeing her naked body. Her skin is pale white and beautiful . Her boobs are round and firm, two perfect mounds on her chest. Her pussy is glittering with wetness. She must be horny even after all the licking i have done. i don't know where and when she got the strap on but she had strap on in her hand. It is black and double ended . Alice buried half of it in her pussy still remaining half is nine inch long.

" Today Bella, i will fuck you so hard you can't walk properly for week. " she said and jumped on me. i liked this type of Alice. She is acting like animal in heat. She spread my legs , i am already wet so she pushed her cock like plunging the sword. i never expected to her to thrust entire nine inches into me , i screamed loud with the pain and pleasure. But Alice didn't stopped, she started thrusting so fast, my mind went numb. i am experiencing pure pleasure and screaming my lungs out. i felt orgasm built and rocking my body so fast and strong that my eyes are rolling. But Alice didn't care, she have one goal, fuck me and she is doing wonderful job. She didn't stopped for a single moment. Before recovered from one orgasm another one in rocking my body with more force. i didn't know how many i have, it is continuous pleasure and pure bliss. After sometimes Alice rolled me so I am on my knees and hands, Alice gripped my hips and started fucking me.

" i like fucking you like this. You are like bitch, my bitch. And I have perfect view of your ass. " i heard Alice, i want to reply but nothing is coming from my mouth except screaming of pleasure. Then I felt strong slap on my ass.

" Awwww " i screamed. Alice slapped me but it had negative effect. That slap gave my more pleasure than pain and my pussy clenched to that smooth glass fiber rod.

" Good. Scream for me. " she slapped again and again. " Tell me you like fucking your pussy like this. " she slapped again.

" Yes , i like you fucking my pussy Alice. " i said but more like scream.

" Tell me you are bitch wanted to be fucked " another slap.

" Yes , i am bitch . i want to be fucked. "

" Good bitch. Your pussy so tight. " Alice fucking me raw while slapping my ass. i am cumming continuously like machine. It is almost an hour Alice stopped.i collapsed on bed.

i am breathing heavily and I can feel the pain of slapping. And I remembered what I said while I am fucked. I am full of sweaty mess, my pussy is sore after the rigorous fucking it endured.

" How do you feeling? " Alice asked me.

" Like thoroughly fucked. You are wild in bed. " i said and Alice smiled.

" I know. and I know you loved it. " she kissed me now gently savouring the every feeling.

" I can't believe the stamina you have. " she still look like she can go another round.

" Thanks, You are not bad either. " she kissed me again. After the kiss i went for her boobs. My lips found them while slowly kissing lower. When I kissed her soft nipple of left boob she moaned.

" Ohh Bella. " i kissed both tits one by one straddling her. The strap on stayed between my legs. i am sucking her tits one by one while I am rocking my hips to get good friction. i tasted them and sucked them like baby sucking them for milk.

" Wow Bella, You are making me crazy. " she rolled me , again i am on my all four. i don't think I will last again for round but I don't want Alice to stop.

She started by ramming entire cock inside my pussy giving me orgasm with scream. That is just start , she again fucked me for hour and my ass became red with all slapping. When she finished i am edge to collapse.

All my insides felt like melted or liquidised. She played me like putty. i am breathing hard.

" Bella " Alice said while she is writing circles around my boobs.

" Yes ? "

" You okay? "

" i don't know. " i never been fucked like this before. My previous sex life is pale compared to this one. This is greatest sex of my life.

" You liked it? " her finger reached my pussy and playing with them.

" Yes, absolutely. " i said. i think Alice waiting for this answer.

" Glad you liked it. Even though you didn't like it. i am sure I am gonna fuck you here everyday. i am going to shower. " Alice raised and giving me the perfect view of her ass. If my boobs are my feature, Alice definitely has greatest ass. Then I remembered.

" Alice i need shower too. "

" You can have Rosalie bathroom. "

" We can share. "

" No, i don't think I can stop myself after seeing your wet body. And I don't think you will survive another round. So don't argue go to Rosalie. "

i am grabbing my dress when I heard Alice.

" Leave the dress, i don't think Rosalie still here. " she said sternly.

" Keys? " i asked.

" There are no keys for any room . "

i walked naked. i feel sore in my pussy, pain whenever pussy lips touched each other while walking. My ass felt like it is on fire. i saw the Rosalie room.

i walked to door , twisted the handle. The door is opened. i entered the room. It is as big as Alice. But room is filled with magazines and text books. It decorated neatly. In middle there is big bed also and on the bed Rosalie is sitting. Looks like she was hearing music until now. The ear phones are off now. She is looking at me. I quickly covered my boobs and pussy.

" What are you doing? " she asked me.

" Shower " i replied.

" There " she pointed. " No need to shy. i used to see Alice girls naked. "

i nodded and wondered how many girls Alice dated before. i am walking towards bathroom when I heard Rosalie.

" Wait. " i stopped. " Remove your hands. "

" What? "

" I said remove your hands. " this time she said little commanding. i removed my hands.

She came to me, she is looking at me like she is observing me.

" Looks like Alice did good job. So you enjoy spanking too. " she gave me little spank on my ass for wonder. " Alice is my friend , very good friend. I never seen Alice talk about any girl before you. She likes you. " i am feeling happy that I am special to Alice. " Don't hurt her. "

" i never do that. " i replied. Even though this conversation would be more proper if I am not naked but I am glad I am having this conversation.

" Good. So Alice won't leave you for long time. We probably gonna see each other naked more. So stop being shy. " she said. " Now go have the shower. " i nodded and went to bathroom. The bathroom twice bigger than my room in hostel. And it had Jacuzzi tub.

i entered the tub and filled with water the bath is heaven. i opened several taps., the perfumed water came from one tap and bubbles filled the tub. I saw several soaps beside. i am soaking in warm water and relaxing, closed my eyes.

" Bella , Alice is calling you. " i heard Rosalie. i quickly finished my bath and came out of tub. There is towel , i dried my body and leaving while towel wrapped around me.

" Bella, leave the towel. " i first thought I don't want to but gorgeous woman looking at my naked body is not bad. So I removed towel , stood naked.

" Now turn around. " she said. i turned. " Your ass looks fine. If it pain. Use this. " she gave me some paste.

" Thanks "

" Don't mention. Now shoo. " she slapped my ass getting into her bitchy mode.

" Aaaa " i cried and went to Alice room.

While walking naked, i didn't saw Esme is coming and I bumped her.

" Ouch " i felt pain and placed my hand on my head.

" Sorry Bella. i didn't see you. Are you okay? "

" Yes Esme. i am fine. i didn't see you either. " i said then I realized I am naked. i felt like I came here to show naked body to these woman. She looked like she got my discomfort.

" Feel free Bella. " she said with such kindness i felt like I am melting.

" Okay "

Then she saw tube in my hand and asked.

" Rosalie gave you? " i nodded. " Yes, Alice likes to spank people. but i am particularly gentil. I told her to stop it. But looks like receiving end also like it so what the hell. " she laughed and it is infectious so I started laughing.

" I enjoyed the spanking. " i told her before I think then I looked at her like what she will think of me. " Good for you. " she said. " Now go , you have to go to school. "

i opened the door, Alice is already dressed but it is different. She is wearing tight designer T-shirt with pencil skirt. She looks beautiful.

" Bella , quick we have to get you breakfast then school . "

i picked up my shorts and T-shirt but my bra and underwear are ruined.

" Don't worry, i buy you new ones. " Alice told me.

i got dressed and Alice applied little make up on me. She has all kinds of make up equipment that enough to a film star. But I saw Alice, she didn't applied anything still gorgeous. i looked my face in mirror. My face looks like I don't have any make up even though I have but I am looking really good.

Alice took me to breakfast restaurant on Bugatti . We took a table that is free.

She ordered me breakfast and for her she had just soda.

" Why are you not eating anything? "

" i am not hungry. "

" i am starving. " i said and eating everything in front of me. Everything is delicious . Alice didn't say for some time. i finished what in front of me. Then Alice ordered again.

" i guess you burned many calories this morning. " she said. i didn't replied. But I cheeks got heat remembering what happened today. i am sore in my pussy and ass.

" How do you like my family? "

" They are great. They both cared about you lot. So what about rest of family? When I am gonna meet them? "

"I placed rule only women are allowed. So they won't come here. "

" Why? "

" i want my girls act free if they want. See Rosalie and Esme saw you naked. How do you feel if they are men? "

" Yeah pretty bad and I probably won't come your house again."

" Exactly. I will take you to them soon. Rose and Esme seemed to like you. "

" Yeah. Rosalie seems different than i first thought. "

" Yes she tend to leave that impression. She is good person if you knew her but little pig headed. " i laughed when she said that word. " She is " i agreed.

in mean time, waitress got me order and I dig in while she is sipping soda.

" We have ten minutes reach school. " i said after i finished my breakfast.

" We can make it. " she said confidently.

" Are you kidding me. It took us one hour get here. "

" i drove slow so you won't stop. "

" This time you want one quickly. "

" We will met accident. "

We sat on Bugatti and said

" I still can't believe I am in Bugatti. " i said.

" If you want you can have it . " she replied casually.

" Are you kidding? i don't even know how to drive. "

" I guess Rosalie can teach you. "

" I guess. I will ask her. But I don't want your car. But let me drive it sometimes. "

" Of course. "

" How come i saw you in book shop if you are this rich? "

" That's complicated but I will tell you later. " she replied. i didn't press the question.

Then I saw the meter, we are going on 150 miles. Still Alice is driving like she doesn't care. We reached school exactly in seven minutes. Everyone is looking at me

like i have two heads. i said good bye to Alice and joined Jessica and Angela.

" Why are everyone staring at me? "

" Are you kidding? You came on Bugatti and with Alice. " Jessica told me like it is obvious.

" She just took me to her house and met her friends Rose and Esme. Then we had breakfast. " i explained.

" You went to her house. how is it? " Angela asked me with excitement.

" It is actually mansion with fifty rooms only Rose and Esme are living. "

" Wow , they must be rich." Angela replied and I nodded.

Then we talked something else and classes begun.

Alice joined me in third and like yesterday she finger fucked me entire class. Then we went to lunch.

As usual she ordered me lunch and for her it is coffee.

" Alice, why don't you eat? " i want to ask but I didn't. If she wants she will tell me.

" i can't believe you did it again in class. "

" Why, you don't like it. "

" No , i like it but if you do this more i will fail this class. "

" No, it is easy. You need my notes. And if you don't want to do this you can stop me. "

i don't think I can stop her and I don't want to stop this but I want to know what is the meaning of this.

" Alice, what are we doing. i don't understand what are we? "

Alice looked at me and she knows i am serious.

" i don't know why I am acting like this with you. If I want a girl, i ask them and fuck them and leave them but I can't do that with you. "

" But what is this? "

" I want you. i like doing things to you. "

" And I like doing things to me. "

" Great. So we are friends who likes to do things each other. "

i thought about what she said and can't help but ask question.

" What if you interested in another woman? "

Alice smiled and replied " That is not your real question. We are not in relationship. We can do anything we want. If you want another woman you can have , it's all up to you. "

" This is strange. "

" You will get it eventually. Give it time. " Alice told me. i continued eating.

When school ends, i got clarity. We are not anything to each other except people who have desire for each other. Alice as usual whenever she is horny she made me lick her pussy and she finger fucked me whenever she likes. She dropped me to my hostel.

i talked to Leah and asked what is going on between Alice but she didn't give me straight answer and most what told me gibberish. So I didn't push the subject. Just when I am going to relax and watch movie i got call. The number i saw mobile is belongs to Jules Bourne.

" Hello Bella "

" Hello. "

" So you like my books? "

" Yes. "

" Can you tell me why? "

" i don't know. Normally i read books but when I read your book, first i am intrigued. The idea of giving up control is fascinated me. "

" Looks like you want to know more. "

" Yes. "

" Normally everyone has dominant side and submissive side. But not everyone let them. Are you like to be submissive or dominant ? "

" I don't know. i like both guess. "

" Even after reading my books also you didn't made up your mind. Hmm may tell me about your kinkiest moment. "

i thought about just second to tell that about how Alice finger fucked me in class.

" You let Alice do that in class. Why didn't you stop her? "

" I am not able to. "

" Didn't you afraid you gonna be trouble? You just let her. "

" Yes, i let her. What the point? "

" My point is you gave control to Alice. If you think about deep then tell me did you gave control to Alice more times. "

i think about that and yes I gave up control. Not single time , every moment.

" Yes, then ? " i asked her.

" You are submissive. And you are real submissive. "

" What do you mean real submissive ? "

" If you have correct person. You will give total control. So I have proposal for you. How about getting little taste of submission as i am your mistress? "

" Mistress? Really "

" Don't you want to know how it will feel ? "

i really want to know how does it feel and asking person is my favorite writer.

" Yes Jules . I want to experience. "

" Then I am your mistress. You will address me the same. "

" So where are you now? "

" I am at balcony. "

" Not correct answer Bella. "

i thought about a moment and got my mistake.

" Sorry. i am at balcony mistress. "

" Good. Do you ever been in strip club? "

" No mistress. "

" Then I want you to go to strip club named ladies night. It is ladies only bar but there is a underground strip club you can enter by secret door and password. They don't have age restrictions. i want you to go there. "

" What? Why ? "

" i want you to do strip dance on stage. "

" No way. Absolutely not. "

" Bella . Submission means giving yourself to someone. That is not a easy task. "

" But I did things with Alice. i gave up control. "

" No you didn't. You were on your own terms. Even though Alice took lead, you still in control and you let it because you like it. You are comfortable at doing that. But you need to come out of your comfort zone. Otherwise it won't work. "

i thought about sometime but she is correct.

" i will do it. MISTRESS "

" Good girl. " Then she gave me password and told me procedure. She said that she will constantly send messages.

i took a cab to reach the place. It look like normal bar with ladies only sign. i went back side and knocked the door and said password. The door opened by more than six feet muscular woman , wearing suit and shirt that unbuttoned upper two buttons showing her gigantic boobs. The skirt is so short showing her muscular thighs.

" Hello " i said but she didn't even respond. I am so nervous about this whole thing. i don't know i can do this but I came here and I will try.

While I am in thoughts a woman approached me.

" Hi i am Julia. You are Bella ? " I nodded. " You are new ? " i nodded again. Single word is not getting out from my mouth. " Don't get nervous. This way. i will take you to fellow dancers. " Looks like my mistress arranged everything. While walking i saw the customers. All are ladies only. It gave me some relief. I am taken to room where girls are changing the dresses. No one is caring about nudity. There maybe ten girls. i am the younger one.

" You can place your dress in that locker. And you wear any dress on that row. You get on line with all girls and one by one go into stage and strip. Then lap dance if anyone wants. "

" What ? "

" You will give lap dance after stage dance. You don't know that ? " i shook my head no. " It's OK. No one will touch you while you dance. You are cute and young. Customers will love you. " she told me and left.

Then I got a message.

" You probably know about lap dance. You have to give ten lap dances and I already selected three. They are wearing masks and red wine glass in their hands.

Bye your mistress. "

Now I am really scared. Still i determined to do it. i went to my locker. i look around. I am seeing all sizes of boobs and all types of pussies. Now I am aroused. I removed my dress and underwear and placed them in locker. Then I went to the dress rack. It is new experience to stand among girls in nude. Three girls are choosing their dresses in naked. I can feel my pussy is thumping with excitement by seeing all the skin . I scanned the all dresses. All dresses are same, those two pieces of very transparent clothes with different colors. i choose red top that just covered half my boobs and blue skirt that is size of belt only covered my pussy giving my ass in display. If you look closely they can see my tits and pussy through dress. After dressing i stood on line with other girls. i stood last. I saw every girl one by one going on stage which has pole and dancing. They are actually not dancing, they are moving their bodies erotically showing their body, jiggling their ass and tits. They thrown the piece of clothes while dancing.

Now my turn, i slowly entered the stage and reached the pole. i am not dancer but I am trying to mimic the moves of previous dancers. i gripped the pole with my two hands then I am moving my ass circular motion. Then I pressed my body to pole, cold touch of pole directly sent shiver in spine. That cold steel touched my pussy giving new sensation. My nipples are hard against the steel, my pussy is excited. i am looking at audience, they are roughly 40 women and saw three persons with masks. i am involuntarily rubbing my pussy against pole making my ass move. Then I remembered one dancer got on all fours and moving her ass, i got on floor and did same thing but I don't think I did as sexily as she did but I did. i raised and removed my top. Now I am half naked on stage , my tits on show and nipples are hard. i am again rubbing my tits and pussy to pole. That cold and hard touch is giving me tingles. Then I removed my bottom. i am now officially naked on stage with nearly 40 women are watching. i am doing rounds around the pole, rubbing my pussy against it. Without my intention i am turned on and one orgasm is building. i gripped pole with one hand, arched my back , pressing my pussy against pole, moving up and down. The sensations are getting strong and i am moving fast. i am exploded on stage. i got orgasm while room full of women seeing. My heart is beating fast and I am rubbing my pussy slowly against pole to ease my orgasm. Then the song stopped now I need to go into crowd.

i went into crowd, there already dancers giving lap dances. And I saw they are asking if they want dance. i went directly to one woman who wore mask and having wine glass. i went to her asked " You want dance honey ? " i tried to ask sexily but I am sure I am failed miserably. But I saw nod. i sat on her lap. She has big boobs, Her dress is thin transparent light green low cut dress that came to her thighs. It showing her body than concealing. My tits are touching hers, my pussy rested on her thighs. I can see her red ruby coloured lips and blond hair. i am really nervous , froze because of it. i know i have to move but I can't do it. Then I heard her say

" Don't worry. It's OK. " a smile appeared on her lips. " Give me dance. "

i am straddling her hips, My two hands placed on her shoulders, i am rubbing my pussy against her thigh. My wet pussy lips are rubbing her naked and soft flesh. This isn't bad i thought. My tits are massaging hers. Now I turned around, rubbing my ass against her pussy. i heard a small moan from her. i got smile on lips for first time. i pressed my ass hard now and rubbing her pussy. Then I turned , i placed my back on her lap , giving display of my tits. i am mainly doing what other girls are doing. Then I raised and pressed my tits against her face, rubbing all over. i shivered when her lips touched my nipples and she let out her tongue and touch of wet tongue against my hard nipples made me shudder with pleasure. Then again I am rubbing my pussy against hers through thin fabric. i am really getting horny and I am sure I am getting another orgasm and I am true. i released all my juices on her dress.

" Did you just came? " she asked. i felt embarrassed and nodded my head.

" Sorry. "

" No, it's beautiful. But goal is to make me cum. "

i am started moving, rubbing my body against her pussy. Some time my pussy, sometimes my ass, sometimes my thigh. At last i got her to orgasm.

" Great work. Here the tip. " she retrieved a twenty dolor folded bill and placed between my ass cheeks. i raised and removed money from ass. My first experience isn't so bad. i moved to next woman in mask.

i completed successfully ten lap dances. i have money in my hands counting 235 dollars. Next two women also encouraging. They looked like girls. Still i got another four orgasms while dancing. It is almost four hours now. i am leaving. i went to dressing room, i saw there are next shift girls already is changing. i opened locker and got my mobile. It has message.

" If you want to meet me come to room behind it. No clothes. "

i am really want to meet her so I went behind the room and saw a door . i opened the door, it is dark.

" Hello mistress . "

" Hi Bella. You did great today . "

It is her real voice but because of echoing it is not clear.

" Thank you mistress. "

" You earn reward. You earned the touch of my lips. " i felt a person is approaching. i felt lips against my lips. i moaned and opened my mouth. A warm tongue entered my mouth. She placed her in my hair, gripping. Totally dominating my mouth with her mouth. Her body pressed against mine. i can tell she is naked too. Our tits are mushing . Her hand placed my hands on back, pushed me to back. Then she lowered. She is kissing along my jaw, my neck then my tits. She sucked, nipped and bit my nipples one by one, i screamed with overwhelming pleasure. She lowered again, kissing my belly then she directly kissed my pussy. She pushed her tongue into my pussy almost fucking me. i opened my legs wide . She gripped my clit with her lips started sucking it. My heart is racing, i am shaking and shuddering with electric sensations. She gripped my vulva , yanked.

" Mistress " i screamed.

Her talented tongue is doing wonderful things and darkness is making my senses heighten. The pleasure is greater than normal. She is thrusting her tongue into my pussy and sucking my clit alternative. i can feel approaching orgasm. i am shivering like leaf with excitement of my favorite writer is giving me orgasm. I think she sensed i am close, she increased her speed and gripped my clit and sucking it like popsicle.

" MISTRESS " i cried with sensations. This is one of strongest orgasm. While I am in pleasure, i no longer felt the presence of her.

" Mistress? " i said but I didn't got any answer. i left the room went to dressing room. i saw another message on mobile.

" Hi Bella. i really enjoyed taste of your sweet pussy. "

My heart filled with joy. i quickly dressed. When I am leaving Julia appeared and gave me 100 dollars . i have total 335 dollars in my hand. i got cab and went to hostel.

When I think about it, i don't have any regret on this experience. I got what my mistress was said. In normal conditions i won't even imagine this type of situation. But letting go of my control , i did a adventure. I felt really great.

i am really hungry when I got hostel, i ate and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Next three days i had changed so much because of Alice and my mistress. i really became quite sexual person. And I am comfortable being naked. Every morning Alice got me to her house where she fucked me for hours. Little spanking became common. i became comfortable around Rosalie and Esme that I walked naked around the house. Rosalie also used to see me naked and she saw me and Alice while fucking. I am on my knees and arms and naked, Alice is fucking me with big strap on and spanking. i am shamelessly moaning with pleasure.

" Alice , i need your computer. " Rosalie came to room . i think I look really like a slut. A big strap on is ramming my pussy, my ass is red and I am screaming loud. I felt humiliated and embarrassed. But Alice didn't even slow down. She is thrusting her plastic penis , my tits are jiggling with motion.

" Use it. " she just said.

Rosalie entered the room, looked at me. i can feel my face is getting red with embarrassment. But strangely i am getting real turn on. i saw her smirk when she saw me .

" You have done quite a number on her Alice. She isn't even stopped moaning. See how much she is dripping, i bet she is enjoying being watched. "

" Yes, she became quite a slut. Aren't you Bella ? "

They are talking about me but I am too stunned and horny to talk.

" Aren't you Bella? " Alice gave me strong spank.

All the excitement , embarrassment, and the pain took my pussy to edge and that spank triggered strong orgasm. i screamed so loud, my mouth is leaking saliva, i am panting.

" Wow, she just came from spanking. See she is like a dog in heat. "

Rosalie came to me, she petted my hair.

" You are beautiful Bella. " and she reached my ass, caressed. Alice is thrusting but slowly. That making me to moan slowly. Just i am enjoying her caress, i felt strong slap on my ass. i screamed again. And her slaps are continued and I am screaming continuously. Until I screamed with orgasm, she stopped slapped me.

" Wow I never had this much fun . Bella your ass is so great. Look how it is jiggling. " i have a weird feeling that Rosalie may like girls. i want to ask that but Alice started fucking me again. Rosalie gave me last slap then went to computer. i thought she is gonna left but she is not. She is watching us. May be because of Rosalie presence, i am feeling more pleasure than normal. i am screaming continuously with pleasure.

" See Rosalie, she is best slut in whole world. She will do anything for me. Don't you slut? " Alice gave me spank.

" Yes Alice. " i told her.

This continued for half an hour, All the time I can see Rosalie is watching me. Then she left even though Alice is fucking me.

" I think Rosalie like you Bella. "

" Rosalie into girls? " i asked .

" Yes, she may dating Emmet but she occasionally into girls. Do you like her. "

" May be. She is very beautiful though. "

That conversation stopped with strong thrusting and hard screaming orgasm.

After that I went to Rosalie room to shower as usually naked. Rosalie saw me entering.

" Bella, i want to apologize. "

" Why? "

" I feel like I overstepped . Alice told me you are open minded. And all the stories Alice told me about you made me to try that. And your ass is red and swollen , inviting me to spank. "

i chuckled . Truth to be told , i enjoyed her spanking.

" Don't worry Rosalie. Did you hear i am complaining. You didn't done anything i don't want. i am little embarrassed though. "

" Yeah, you cum like whore. "

i don't know how to take this but Rosalie calling me whore really gave little pleasure.

" I guess I did. " i said with my reddened face.

i saw Rosalie naked once too. One time i went to pool that is backside. i never have a moment i amazed by their richness. i went to pool. It is large

and it has diving stall and shaped as number eight. In middle there is a way to cross the pool. All around the pool is full of flower plants giving wonderful smell. While admiring the beauty of the scenery, i saw more beautiful scenery. Rosalie is swimming in pool, naked. i can clearly see her naked body is swimming like fish, blond hair is waving like golden flower in pure water, Her body with colour of beautifully pure milk white . i almost lost myself watching that much beauty. Everything in her body is perfect. Her back, spine and two perfect globes of her ass everything is perfect. Then she turned, i thought I will die because I lost even breath. I can see her gorgeous pussy, long creamy legs, perfect mounds of flesh.

" Hi Bella. " Rosalie came out of pool. She is looking like water goddess with all her naked glory covered in water while pure water dropping from her great body.

" Bella. " this time Rosalie spoke loudly. That's when I came to this world.

" Wow , you are beautiful. "

i feel like idiot saying that.

" Thanks Bella. You are not bad either. "

" Are you kidding me? Compared to you i am nothing. You are like a goddess i have to worship. "

" More like devil . "

" Whatever, i guess I kneel before you and worship you. "

" I really like to see that. "

i didn't even hesitated. i am wearing blue dress with little fishes on them that came just above my ankles . i kneeled in front of her.

" Ah ah. It is not good. i am devil goddess . You need to remove your dress. i am evil enchantress that can worship nude. "

i laughed at her words but I still accepted it. i removed my clothes, kneeled in front of her.

" How can you worship me? "

" How do you want? "

" Kiss my feet. "

i crawled to her on all fours and kissed her toe.

" Wow, i didn't expect you do that. "

i smiled , just the moment Alice and Esme came. i can imagine how i looked. Kneeling in front of Rosalie, naked and kissing her feet.

" Guys, what is happening ? "

" Bella is saying i am so beautiful, she is worshipping me . " Rosalie told her.

Alice looked at me and said.

" What? Am i not beautiful enough to worship me "

" I am worshipping you. Everyday, i gave my pussy to you. "

" But I never got kiss on my feet. "

" Really? Then get in pool naked , come out with your wet sexy body. i will worship you too. "

" Then ready to be amazed. " Alice said then she slowly removed her skirt revealing her pink underwear. Then she removed her tshirt showing braless naked perfect breasts. I am already excited by seeing Rosalie naked but now Alice is giving me deliberately giving show. Now she removed her underwear so sexily, i can tell my heart lost a beat. Alice sexily walked to diving stall, swaying her naked ass then she jumped while doing a flip.

" Wow " i said loudly. i definitely know why I always desire Alice. She is body filled with pure lust. i can feel my pussy is dripping and humming with desire.

" Esme, your turn to show you are as beautiful as Rosalie. " Alice called while swimming.

" No Alice, i don't need that. "

But I really want to see Esme naked too.

" Show me Esme. Don't you want worshippers ? " i asked her.

" No need that. i am not as beautiful as these girls. " she replied.

" It's not true. You are sexiest MILF i ever seen. Please for me. Do it. "

Alice and Rosalie also are encouraging her and she caved.

She removed her coat, then shirt. i can see large mounds of perfect tits, then she lowered her skirt, beneath she is wearing G-string underwear. Her body is also so beautiful, long legs, round ass, white creamy skin. Then she jumped in water.

Both Alice and Esme came out of pool same time. i know i am doing this for fun but their wet naked bodies are having tremendous effect on me. i don't know how they are maintaining their flawless beauty.

" Now Bella, don't want to worship me? " Alice asked me.

" I can't believe I am surrounded by three beautiful women. Definitely you are worth. " i said and crawled to Alice and kissed her toe, then I crawled to Esme and kissed her feet.

I am really horny with this, i need release very badly.

" Alice, i need you . " i asked her.

" For what? " Alice asked innocently.

" Alice please fuck me. " i asked or more like begged.

" No, i am not in mood. " i saw her smiling and Rosalie and Esme are watching, still i so turned on by this, even begging her to fuck me also pleasurable. So I continued. i never thought this is so much fun.

" Please Alice, i am so horny. fuck me. " i begged shamelessly, Rosalie and Esme are laughing now.

" Okay, but one condition. "

" Anything. "

" You have to crawl all the way to bedroom. "

" Agreed. "

Alice walked, i followed her on my all fours. All though this is all for fun, still it felt incredibly sexy. i followed Alice while watching her most perfect ass. Not even Rosalie can't compete with Alice ass.

When we enter the room, Alice lifted me and shoved me on bed. Then quickly retrieved strap on rammed her ten inch length at once , making me scream with orgasm.

" Oh Bella, you are so sexy when you are begging. You have no idea what you were doing to me. i really wanted to fuck you right on in front of Rosalie and Esme. "

i can feel urgency and desire in Alice voices and I can feel she also affected same, i am glad.

" Probably i won't stop you. i am so turned on by this. " i replied.

" Bella you are sexiest minx. "

Then Alice fucked me for two hours, that is so intense and hot. Again i am impressed by this submissive thing .

Every night my mistress is giving me orders. One time she sent me the dress so slutty to wear to school. It is white deep low cut top showed too much cleavage and leather short skirt that just came to below underwear. i looked like slut in dress.

" Are you really going in this dress ? " Leah asked me.

" Yes. i want to try new things. " Leah still not believing me, it's not surprise , she usually saw me wear more conservative dresses.

Alice looked at me with appreciated look but didn't say single word but as soon as get her house, she dragged me to bed, fucked me like animal. The spanking is so hard , i have to use Rosalie paste. Surprisingly that paste suppressed my pain. i am sure Alice is turned on by my dress. For every break in school, she took me to bathroom fucked me quickly. These are plus side but when I got out of car everyone is looking at me. I heard so many wolf whistles from boys everywhere i go. And I got detention for inappropriate dress.

Another command from my mistress is i have to run three rounds in morning in local park. i told her I can't. She told me punishment if I don't run. So I asked Leah to come with me to jog and she agreed. i successfully completed one round but I am sweaty mess, i tried to run second but my legs are not moving. i told Leah i will come later but I didn't. She finished hers easily. Not even single drop of sweat. We went to hostel, i didn't finish my rounds so this is my punishment.

" Leah i need your help. "

" What do you need? "

" i am your friend right? "

" Of course. "

" Promise me you don't tell anyone about this. "

" Bella what's going on? "

" First promise me. "

" Okay, i promise. "

" It is psychology thing. i read about it and may be i can try. I decided if I didn't finish my three rounds, i will get spanking. "

" So "

" I didn't finished. i want you to spank me. "

" This is ridiculous, i don't want to spank you. "

" Please Leah, if you don't, i have to ask Alice. "

" Fine, you ask Alice. "

" No, Alice may spank me but she won't let me forget for life. She will tease me for life. Please do it. " she is in thinking mode for moment then she nodded.

She sat on bed, i lowered my jog pants, i am on my underwear. i lay down on her lap.

" Ten slaps Leah, i will be counting. "

i am looking at floor and I felt first slap on my ass. It stung but I usually used to spanking so not that much hurt. But when Alice is spanking me, i am having sex. So spanking alone is my new experience.

" One "

I felt another sting. And I am feeling my pussy is getting excited. But I suppressed my urge.

" Two. "

Another slap but it is little stronger. i moved my ass uncomfortably . The rubbing against her thigh caused me little pleasure. Without my intention i am getting turned on.

" Three "

Another four slaps alternatively on my left and right cheeks. Every slap is strong . i don't know may be she is enjoying.

" Four "

" Five"

" Six "

" Seven "

Another slap directly landed little lower on my ass, touched sensitive skin below my pussy. A little cry escaped from my mouth.

" Sorry Bella. slipped. Is it hard? " i can hear concern in her voice.

" No no it's okay. Eight. Continue. "

Another slap, now I am feeling my ass is burning with pain but my pussy humming with excitement. i am moving to get friction to my pussy.

" Nine. "

Another slap this is so hard, i screamed little with pain.

" Ten "

" I am sorry. You didn't making noise. I gave slap little harder. "

Little harder, i am sure it will hurt for days. Her all slaps are strong.

" I am going to bathroom. " i said to Leah. i am on edge of my orgasm. i raised from her lap.

" Please, i need to go. i did what you asked. So let me go to bathroom. "

i nodded. She rushed to bathroom. It felt strange. So I placed my ear to door. i heard little noises like moaning. She is mastrubating. Looks like she enjoyed spanking me.

i smiled and I took picture of my ass without underwear and i sent it to my mistress. In a moment i got message.

" I like your ass red and swollen. It is sexy. "

I took fifteen days to successfully finish three rounds, everyday Leah spanked me. At first she pretended she doesn't like it but later days she is more than eager to spank me. i know everytime she mastrubated. That is good memories.

It is Friday, before dropping me off to my hostel, Alice stopped car in mid road which is empty , started fucking me. I am becoming her fuck toy and I am enjoying it.

" Alice, this is last underwear. You ruined every underwear i have. " i showed her my black underwear she torn.

" What? We started having sex from five days. You only have five underwear? "

" Actually seven. But I started carrying spare but your tearing them too. "

" i am sorry Bella. You know what? We are gonna have shopping tomorrow. "

" No no, i am going to visit my dad. You are coming with me. "

" Okay. " she said and she started thrusting into my pussy with her strap on.

" And there won't be any sex until we came back from visit. "

" That's gonna be problem. " She turned me , i am on my knees and hands. Alice is on me, her tits are touching my back, her strap on is moving deep in my pussy. The Porsche is moving along with us.

" Please Alice. And one more thing, i am inviting Leah too. " i said. i felt a strong thrust with strong slap on ass.

" Ahhhh " i screamed with pain and pleasure. " I know you two don't get along with each other some reason which I don't know. But she is my friend. You have to deal with it. " i told her. Slap after slap poured on my ass.

" No Bella. i am not coming. "

" Please Alice. Do it for me. "

" First no sex and spending time with Leah. You are asking me lot. "

" Please Alice. i will do anything. " that made a wicked smile appear on Alice lips.

" Okay, Sunday is our one week anniversary. You are spending entire day with me. You will get along with everything i planned for you. okay ? "

" OK Alice it's deal. " i told her and she is so happy, i can feel it in her thrusting. Only thing I am hearing is squeaking sounds of car, wet slapping sounds when Alice thighs met my ass and my moans of pleasure.

i got Alice acceptance , now I have to tell Leah. When I told Alice about that she gave me smirk and said good luck about that. i didn't have courage to ask her. Even though i consider has friend , what if she didn't think so. May me and Alice should go. That makes Alice happy too. But I really want my dad to meet Leah too.

Now I need to inform my mistress. So I called her.

" Hello " i heard her mechanical voice.

" Hi mistress , i have a request. " i didn't hear any reply so I continued. " This weekend i won't be available so I want you to leave me this weekend. "

" No way. "

" Please mistress. You can punish me later. "

" Hmm " she sighed " OK. But one condition. There will be a package in front of tree near your hostel. Take that and call me again. "

i went there and saw small box , i got it in room and opened it. It is steel butt plug with big red decorative gem at end and there is wireless remote.

I

called my mistress.

" How is my gift? " I heard voice.

" I don't know what to say Mistress . "

" Now wear it and send me picture. "

i removed my underwear. I first tried insert that small toy into my ass but it resisted. Then I have an idea. i lubricated with oil, this time I succeeded. i felt weird having cold, steel butt plug. The red gem is glittering with light. I took the picture of my ass and sent it to my mistress.

" Nice. Now set the level to one. " i heard her. i first confused then I took remote and saw it has three levels. i pressed it one. The plug in ass started vibrating slow and steady. I can feel my body is getting little continuous pleasure by vibration.

" You wear this plug these two nights while it is vibrating. Only remove it morning. " she told me cut the line.


	4. Chapter 4

i tried sleep with butt plug in my ass but it is difficult. But not as difficult as I imagined. And I have so many wet dreams involving Alice, Leah, Rosalie and Esme. i cummed in sleep and got best sleep.

Next day, as usual i didn't finished my 3 rounds jog so I sat on Leah lap.

" Leah, i want to ask you something? " i felt first slap. i sighed with pain. Leah is getting liberal with her slaps so they hard and painful.

" One "

" It is something else like this spanking ? "

" No, i want you to come with me to visit my father. Your my friend so I want to go with my friends. "

i felt another slap on my ass but less painful.

" Two "

" That's sweet Bella. i will come with you . "

" Small problem. We are going with Alice on her car. "

i felt strong slap on my ass. i screamed with pain.

" Three "

" I should have known. No Bella i am not coming. " Anger is evident in her voice.

" What's problem with you too. "

i felt another slap and another slap so hard tears almost coming.

" Four "

" Five "

" It is none of your business Bella. "

" I don't understand. And I won't ask you too. But please come with me. "

i felt another slap but it is not strong as previous ones. May be she is cooled down.

" Six "

" You don't understand Bella. Alice and me we are so different we won't get along. "

" May be. But I will be with you guys. i can make you get along. " i told her.

Another hard slap on my ass.

" seven "

" True but still. "

" I told Alice that you are coming. She is cool with that . " i told her but mentioning Alice may wrong because I felt three hard slaps that really gave me tears.

" Eight, nine, ten "

i tried to raise from her lap but she hold me strong.

" I don't think she agreed easily. Tell me what did you do? " She gave me slap after slap, i am trying to suppress my screaming but painful moans are escaping.

" i did nothing. " i lied.

" You are lying . " another three slaps hurt me like hell.

" No " i first want to deny but I told her truth. " Okay. i am spending Sunday with her. She is planning something , may be party with her family. "

" I knew. She won't normally accept. " another two slaps made ass jiggle and let me release painful moan. All this spanking normally made me horny but now it is too much , i think I am gonna cum.

" Please Leah. What's the problem to come with me? " i asked with almost crying voice because of pain.

" Then I want something. " She gave me another slap on my ass that triggered powerful orgasm, i screamed with pain and pleasure. i think Leah didn't noticed.

" Okay. "

" I want to spank you without your underwear. " Leah asked which I never expected.

" Someone is enjoying spanking me. " i said with laugh. In return i got another slap.

" Tell me you agreed? "

" Hmmm OK but one time. " i said.

" No five. "

" No two. "

" Okay finally three times. " Leah said.

" okay " i agreed.

" Oh I totally forgot , how many slaps now." Leah asked.

" You should have stopped at ten. Now I don't think I can walk. " i said with smile.

" I so sorry Bella. Your ass in my lap and I got diverted. You should have stopped me. "

" Yeah. But I really want you to come. "

" Let me see your ass. " Leah lowered my underwear before I even stopped. " Oh my god. i so sorry Bella. Let me apply some cream. "

" It's in my purse . " i told her.

Before she she get to purse, her look fell on my underwear.

" Bella, did you cum? "

My face became red with embarrassment, my face is flushed.

" I am sorry. It is too much. i am rubbing against you and you are not stopping. It became too much to hold. "

" Wow, that is so funny. " she laughed.

" Are you disgusted of me? " i asked with little nervous.

" No no Bella. It is natural but it is funny. "

" No, it is embarrassing. "

Lunch with my dad went smoothly. Alice and Leah are behaved as they promised even though they didn't talk even single time. Charlie also noticed tension between them but I signalled him don't ask any questions. Alice and Leah only talked either me or Charlie.

I am prepared for something really kinky for this day because of Alice.

But Leah surprised me. As usual we went to jog and I not able to finish 3 rounds but I saw smile on Leah face.

" You really enjoy spanking me. Do you know that? " i said with smile.

" Don't blame me, you are the one started this. But yes, i really liked it for some reason. i think there is a perverse pleasure in it. "

she said.

i laughed and started lowering my bottom then remembered i not wearing underwear.

" Leah, may be we can postpone tomorrow. " i said.

" Why? "

" I am wearing not underwear. " i said like whisper.

Leah laughed then said.

" That's perfect because don't you remember your promise ? " she said. i nodded and saw she is waiting for me. i sighed and lowered my bottom. i can see Leah is watching me with interest. Now I am with my jogging top only. i reached Leah and bent on her lap. My pussy is touching her naked smooth thigh. i felt tingles because of her touch, i uncomfortably moved and got pleasurable sensations because of friction.

Then I felt strong slap on my ass, i felt the jiggle of my ass. That pain is combined with pleasure, i moaned.

" Bella, are you okay? "

i am cursed myself for moaning then I took strong breath then said.

" I am OK. "

" You are not counting. " she told me.

" One " i said. i can feel the dripping from my pussy. i closed my thighs to get more friction but however I sat, my pussy is getting pleasure. Then I felt strong slaps. Every slap is leaving my ass jiggle and uncontrollable sensations and pleasure. For five slaps, i came with suppressed scream. i know Leah felt the wetness from my pussy but she didn't say anything. i think next slaps are deliberate because she slapped little lower , her hand is touching my pussy every time she slapped , giving me more pleasure and pain. i am screamed, Leah placed her hand to stop the scream. All this made me horny and I am filled with pure pleasure. i came another two times . And counted ten. i can tell Leah is not stopping but I raised from her lap.

i am taking strong breathing and looked at her. She is also in same state.

" Ten slaps over Leah. " i said to her.

" Yeah, i am sorry. " she is looking at her thighs which have wet patch. " i never felt like this before. This is so fun. You came again don't you ? " She is laughing and taking breaths . Her breasts are heaving. She is looking beautiful. " I will go to bathroom. " she said , i nodded. i can guess what she is doing, i took photo of my ass with phone, sent it to my mistress.

i finished my bath and waiting for Alice. She told me, she will take me for breakfast. I wore tshirt and simple jeans with woollen coat. Alice came to hostel while wearing flower dress that hugged her body so beautiful and she looks so innocent in that dress, no one believe me, if i tell anyone the things she done me. Leah is there too. And first time Alice said hi to her and Leah said hi to her as reply. That is progress.

Alice brought me to her house on her car.

" So what are plans? " i asked.

" We wait. Rosalie and Esme are joining us. " Alice replied.

i saw Rosalie and Esme came with a box. Rosalie wearing green dress that hugged her beautiful body so smooth. Esme is wearing red dress that came

to her thighs showing her long creamy legs and her low neck cut showing her nice white cleavage. My breath stopped for sec when I saw them.

" Are we ready? " Rosalie said to Alice, she nodded.

" So we are going somewhere? " i asked with curiosity.

" Yes. " Alice replied.

" Where? " i asked.

" You gave me promise that you get along. So don't ask. Just come with us. " Alice said.

We all got on car, Esme and Rosalie took the front while Esme is driving. Alice and me are in back.

Rosalie and Esme are talking each other and telling some jokes which I laughed. Everyone is talking except Alice. Then I felt hand on my thigh. Of course, Alice won't waste a moment of free time. Then her hand went into my pants , started probing my pussy slowly. i can feel my getting heated. It is very slow and sensul, orgasm is not coming but my head is fixed on her hands. Her fingers just massaging my pussy so slow, i am getting crazy. i need them inside. Almost half an hour that slow and sweet torture continued, then car is stopped. Alice removed her hand from my pants for my disappointment.

" Come on. We are here . " Alice said and dragged me out of car. i am very frustrated and don't know what to do. i saw around, it is beach but no one is there.

" We are having picnic in this beach. " Alice announced.

i am excited too. Then I saw those three removed their dresses and underneath having bikinis. Alice is wearing pink bra and underwear, Rosalie is wearing black . Esme is wearing a slinge bikini. That just like thread that covered her nipples and her vagina. Her entire body is displaying. i can feel the dropping of pussy increased by their dressing especially after seeing Esme.

" Wow, Esme you look great. " i told her.

" Thank you honey. Now you should change too. " she told me.

" I don't have any beach wear. Alice didn't tell me. " i told her while looking at Alice. Rosalie and Esme looked at her.

Alice rolled her eyes.

" Bella. remove your dress. " she told me.

" What? here? " i asked to know if she really meant it.

" Bella, you said , you agree. " Alice replied.

" But what if anyone saw me. " i asked.

" No one will come. This place rumoured that it is haunted. " Esme replied.

i nodded and removed my tshirt and pants, stood naked in front of them.

" So, where is my dress? " i asked.

" This is your dress. "Alice replied.

" What? You want me to be naked all the time? " i asked. Alice nodded.

i don't know what to say. i don't want to do this and again idea of getting naked in front of three beautiful women in open is excited me. So I agreed. In mean time they arranged the picnic clothing on sand with breakfast.

We all eating while they are in bikinis and am totally naked. i can feel the sand beneath me. The sun rays are not hot but warm and tickling my naked body. I can feel the stares of three beautiful women to my body. This is new experience and I am excited and turned on. i can feel my nipples got hard like needles. My pussy is wet and dripping , pulsing with desire.

Then everyone placed blanket on sand, laid on them.

" Bella, you will get burn , we will apply sun screen. Rose, Esme come here. " Alice called them.

i am lying naked, one leg folded, my nipples are erected like needles and my tits felt tight. First Alice took some lotion in her hand , started applying on my face. Her fingers felt soft and cold. Alice is smiling at me affectionately while applying. After finishing my face , Rosalie stopped her.

" We takeover here. You can apply her legs. " Rosalie and Esme took some lotion in their hands. They first started on my neck but their soft silky fingers doing magic on my body. i felt like all my nerves on fire. Then Alice hands gently massaging my foot. i really used to raw and rough fucking because of Alice but this simple touches are making me crazy. Then Rose and Esme hands reached my tits. Their lotion filled hands gently massaging my nipples which are already sensitive. They are taking their time, they are applying little pressure, massaging my tits.

" We don't want these beautiful things burned. Are we? " Rosalie said while smiling at me.

" No we don't. " Esme replied while looking at me with kind.

Their treatment of my tits really made my entire body hot and horny. To add to that, Alice really know how to trigger correct nerves in my legs. I can feel my nipples are like needles. Both Esme and Rosalie gripped with their thumb and forefinger, started twisting and tweaking. At first it felt nice but they are not leaving the spot. They continuously twisting my hard nipples with their fingers. They got so sensitive, i can feel the pleasure. i can feel my tits are getting really tight and nipples became really sensitive. i arched my back, the pleasure is increasing and I can feel my pussy is dripping juices. They are fixated on single point that are my nipples, Alice stopped her doing for some reason, i want to see her but my face is looking at sky. i am moaning lightly,my hands moved to reach my pussy but two hands stopped. i can feel i am getting crazy with pleasure and sensations. i know my nipples are sensitive but I never thought this much sensitive. i can feel i am close to orgasm but i really need friction to my pussy. I tried to rub my legs but my legs spread widely and I can't move them because some hands stopped them probably Alice.

" Alice, please i need to come. Just rub with finger Alice. i can't stand it. "

i am almost begging it but no response came. But that sensual and slow process is not stopping. i am almost mad.

" Rosalie, please. Atleast you can touch me for first time. Feel how my pussy felt. If you want you can fuck me , i need something in my pussy. " but Rosalie didn't even say anything.

" Esme, please , you are kind. i will do anything. please do something. i am mad. " i am begging but they are not doing anything. i am screaming, begging and told them I will do anything for them. i even offered Rosalie to spank me but she didn't done. It continued another fifteen minutes, i am continuously begging for them to fuck me.

" Okay Alice, she had enough. " Esme said. Alice and Rosalie nodded. i am so happy they are finally gonna stop this sweet torture. Rosalie and Esme left for my surprise, Alice turned me but gripping my hips so I don't feel even little bit pressure at my pussy. Then I saw Alice took a twelve inch dildo and slammed entire thing in my pussy. The sensation hit me like truck, i felt stars around my head. A loud screams came from my mouth and felt like thousand orgasms hit me same time. I didn't recovered for almost minutes. i felt full with large dildo in my pussy.

" So how do you feel ? " She asked me. i gave most pleasurable expression then said to her.

" Wonderful. "

Alice smiled.

" I am afraid we have overdone. "

" No. That is wonderful. "

" Good. I want to stop earlier but your begging is so sexy and your expression is priceless. We have done this to other girls before but no one reacted like you. " Alice told me.

" Who are they ? " i asked with jealous.

" Don't worry. They are pale compared to you. " she grabbed my face and kissed me. i melted in her sweet kiss. " Okay. Now I am horny. " she removed dildo from my pussy and grabbed large double end strap on. i didn't moved from my position , Alice grabbed my hips, fucking me. After the dildo, i am squirting with every thrust, ejecting my juices all over. Rosalie and Esme came and left after seeing me but I saw Rosalie smirk when she saw pool my juices below me, between my legs. Alice fucked me for hour continuously.

After that Alice gave me time to relax while applying sun lotion all over body. Then she called Rosalie and Esme. I applied the lotion to three of them. Truth to be told , it is wonderful experience to explore their bodies inch by inch. Alice don't want me leave single place even her ass and pussy. Rosalie is continuously giving me instructions and she likes her back and legs massaged. Esme likes her ass to be touched. She made me spent almost ten minutes massaging especially her baby pink ass hole. I liked how her body twitches whenever I touch that sensitive part. I even pushed one finger into her ass. It took me almost hour. Then we enjoyed sun for some time.

" Let's get in water. i really want to see her wet now. " Alice said and ran into sea. Then Rosalie and Esme. Their clothes glued to their bodies like second skin. That is most erotic sight. i can't even blink.

" Come on Bella " Alice screamed.

i ran naked in sand, feeling weird myself. The salt water is nice around my naked body. I can feel the waves , touching my pussy, sensitive nipples. While I am enjoying sudden splash of water hit me, i screamed. i saw Alice chuckling. Before I even recover, three started splashing water on me. i tried to resist and to splash on them but they are force to reckon with. Then Alice grabbed me behind

, holding me while Rosalie and Esme are throwing water. Then we all started swimming, almost hour , then we came back to sand.

It is late afternoon and we have to eat but no food is left so we are prepared to leave. I took my jeans and tshirt and tried to put on, Alice grabbed them.

" No, i like you like this better . " Alice told me while smiling. Rosalie and Esme are not saying anything.

" I can't roam naked Alice. " i told her like it is obvious.

" Of course not. Wear this. " Alice gave me a red coat long enough to cover my ankles. It has buttons and belt in middle.

" I can't believe you Alice. How do you get these ideas. " i said then took that coat from

her. The wool against my skin felt weird. If anyone see me, no one will know, i am naked underneath.

In the car, Rosalie is driving while Esme sat beside in front. Me and Alice sat back in car.

" Bella, i still can't forget how you begged me. " Rosalie said while looking at me in mirror.

" She offered me to fuck her. " Esme told while laughing.

" Yeah,my Bella is real slut. " Alice chuckled and her hands unfastened belt of my coat and unbuttoned. Now I am full front nude. i saw Rosalie is watching me.

" I never thought these are this sensitive. You three are driving me crazy. " i defended myself.

" Yeah. " Alice is squeezing my tits and tweaking my nipples. I let out a moan.

" Alice, why are you so soft on Bella? " Rosalie asked. i can't believe that because Most of the she fucked me rough and she always spank me.

" She is soft? " i asked with confusion.

" Please! I saw her fucking other girls. She didn't even fucked your ass. " Rosalie said with smile.

" Alice? " i turned toward her.

" I don't want to rush you. " she replied.

" Rush me. First day, you finger fucked me in class for whole period. We already rushed. " i told her.

" Alice, We never saw you fucking her while giving us show. and you never fucked her in ass which is your favorite. "

Rosalie told her.

" Alice? " i looked at her questioningly.

" Oh god, fine. Bella, she is teasing you. But if you really want then it's okay. " Alice removed my coat, i am fully naked.

" First we need to make your ass ready. " Alice said then she placed her finger in front of my mouth.

" Lick it " she commanded. i licked her fingers one by one until they are thickly covered with my saliva.

The car is large , the seats are big enough and semi axil that easily can sleep. Alice signalled me to sit on her lap, i moved from my seat to her lap. Her one hand reached my tit, squeezing it, Other finger went below, reached my ass crack. Alice finger is probing at my anus ring. Thanks to my mistress butt plug, my ass is comfortable with foreign object. Her finger easily went inside . Alice started probing like she is searching something. I can feel her finger in my ass, it touched certain spot that I felt strong sensation, almost jerked.

" We got winner. " Alice whispered in my ear.I can feel the spot is continuously rubbed by her finger which I am enjoying. My back pressed to Alice, i can see Rosalie and Esme in mirror, they both enjoying the show. i can't believe in one week, i changed this much. i felt Alice pushing another finger and another in my ass, started fucking my ass. This is my first time and I am very much enjoyed it.

" Alice, We need real show. "

i heard Rosalie. Alice made me sit on all fours. She gently caressing my ass , i am moaning with her caressing.

" Bella, i am gonna fuck your ass. Rose, Esme watch this. " i heard Alice.

i am very excited and I saw Alice with her strap on and Esme turned to look at me. She is smiling at me which made me smile. i can't believe i am gonna be fucked in ass while they are watching. i know i am really looking forward to this, i am swinging my ass that I am frustrated that Alice is delaying.

" Aren't you eager? " i heard Alice squeezing my ass.

" Mmmm " i moaned.

" Look at her Esme. She is looking like absolutely slutty, swinging her ass on her fours, tits hanging. " i can feel the car be came slow, may be Rosalie can't concentrate on road , watching me in mirror.

i felt Alice strap on poking at my rose bud.

" Mmm " i moaned again with pleasure. Alice placed her hands on my hips, slowly pushing it. i can feel the overwhelming sensations while head of strap on made way into my ass.

" Your ass is tight Bella. " i heard Alice and she is pushing more.

" Oh god " My head dazed, my eyes are seeing stars.

" We are in half way Bella. " Alice one hand grabbed my hair. i yelped by her sudden action, my ass clenched around the big strap on. But mix of pleasure and pain made my brain filled with pleasure. I can feel Alice hand left my hair and moved to my pussy.

" Alice stop. We will see if she is butt slut. " Rosalie told, Alice hand left my pussy for my disappointment.

i felt more push, i felt the strap on moved more into my ass, giving more pressure on my sweet spot.

" Ohhh " i gasped by sudden spike of pleasure.

" I think you hit a spot . " i heard Alice. i felt hand on my head, running fingers through my hair affectionately. i looked up saw Esme is smiling and caressing my face. i felt more push , i think entire strap on in my ass now, the pressure on my sweet spot increased more. I can feel the steady flow juices from pussy, my hand involuntarily moved to reach my pussy but Esme stopped me.

" So self service sweety. " i heard Esme.

Alice slowly removed her strap on from my ass then slowly thrusted again. She is giving me slow and steady thrusts to get my ass adjusted to big strap on. i am feeling raw pleasure by Alice movements. i can feel she is increasing speed of her thrusts. Now my head filled with pleasure, my tits jiggling rhythmically with her thrusts, my body covered with thin sweat, my mouth involuntarily opened, tongue is out, saliva leaking.

" Oh Alice, too much " i am screaming with pleasure. Then I felt strong slap on my ass, i can feel my ass clenched around strap on strongly and a scream let out of my mouth.

" Your ass jiggling sexy Bella. " then she spanked me again. The pleasure and pain is became too much for me, i can feel my orgasm ripped out of me with strong force, squirting my juices all over rich leather seat, i almost lost my balance. i am shivering like leaf in wind.

" See, Bella is butt slut . Just by her ass , she cummed like slut. " Rosalie said. i felt ashamed and embarrassed.

" Don't mind her Bella. This is what I like in you. " Alice told me, gripping my hips so her strap on won't leave my ass.

I am smiling at her words but I felt tired, taking long breaths. Esme still petting my hair with warming look and kind smile.

" You look beautiful honey. " she whispered. i smiled at her and said " Thank you Esme. "

After a moment of relaxation, Alice started again, this time fast and rough. She is spanking my ass while fucking my same ass. i am screaming like slut and I felt wonderful with the fucking i am receiving. i am making little puddle between my legs with all juices i am squirting. Alice fucked me for hour and I am tired and my ass felt like it is in fire. i fell and can't even move. Alice is applying cream all over my ass while she is talking with Rosalie and Esme. i can hear their talking but i am no where in shape to talk. They are mostly talking about me and how i am great fuck except Rosalie giving slut remarks. Probably she is correct, i am fucked in ass front of them and I loved every second of it. And I have a mistress and Leah is spanking me everyday and I am getting orgasms just by her spanking. i don't know what I will do in future or what is my limit.

" What about her lunch? We are at restaurant. " Rosalie asked.

Ofcourse i am hungry after the energy i burned.

" I am hungry . " i told them with low voice.

The pain in my ass is lessened,sure that stuff worked fast.

" Wear the coat. " Alice handed me coat. i wore the coat over my naked body. i got out of car but I am trembling with weak legs.

i saw myself in mirror, i am exactly look like the person that thoroughly fucked in car. My face all sweaty, my hair is messy. But I don't know how Alice managed it.

" I need hair brush. " i said to them.

" You look sexy. " Alice replied to me.

" I look pathetic. " i told her.

" Yes but beautiful. " Alice may continue but Rosalie handed me brush. i tried to get order in my hair and succeeded little bit. i drank little water for my thirst.

The restaurant looked small but fully air conditioned. As soon as I entered the room, cool air touched my pussy making me little shiver.

" Hello, i am Jean. I will show you your table. " a beautiful girl welcomed us. She is tall with gorgeous face. She wore nice white dress and well practiced smile with make up.

We followed her and got ourselves a table.

" So what do you want to eat ? " Alice asked me. But I am already attacking the biscuits in basket.

" Anything " i replied while stuffing biscuits in my mouth.

" Hey slow down. " Rosalie harshly told me. But I am not listening.

" Honey, be careful. Leave some room for actual food. " Esme told me.

i nodded at her and I slowed down.

" These biscuits are delicious. You guys should try these . " i told them.

Alice took one biscuit in mouth, unexpectedly she grabbed my head , kissed me in mouth . i am struggling for breath but Alice tongue is invaded my mouth, pushed that biscuit in mouth.

" It is more delicious. " Alice with smile told me. i am chewing that biscuit, savouring it. i am blushing, this is first time I think she done anything public without hiding.

" Eeww thats gross. You two get a room . " Rosalie frowned.

" Really, now you want us to get room. if I recall correctly you are the one wanted us to fuck in front of you guys. And you suggested Alice to fuck me in ass. " i told her. Rosalie didn't replied but I saw waitress is at my table. I lowered my face in embarrassment. What if she heard what I said. i can't believe i announced like that I was fucked in my ass.

" Hello. My name is Holly Morgan. " waitress introduced herself.

She is red head with curly hair, she is cute with big eyes, hour glass figure . She applied necessary make up to make her face beautiful. Her waitress dress is pink with burgundy stripes that came to her thighs. Her legs are long and white and nice.

i don't know whether she heard what I said about fucking in my ass. But she is not showing any indication.

" Do you want to order anything ? "

She asked us.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice and Rosalie ordered for all of us while waitress is noting it down. I am looking at her figure. She is perfect hour glass figure. I know i am with three most beautiful women but my eyes still checking her out.

" I will right back with your order. " she told us. i am looking at her ass which is swaying little. May because I am naked underneath and the cool air making my pussy tingles with pleasure, naughty ideas are swirling in my head.

" She has nice ass. Isn't she? " Alice whispered in my ear.

" Not like you. You have perfect ass. But she has nice one too. "

" I will see her ass now. " Alice told me but I saw ring on finger, may be she is proposed or married.

" i don't think she is into girls. "

" You wanna bet on that. i can convince her to show her ass to me. "

" First i don't want to do any betting. And we need to know about her. "

" She is coming to us with our order. We can ask. " Alice told me.

" Here is your order. Have a nice meal. " she is almost leaving.

" Nice ring. " Alice told her.

" Thank you. My boyfriend just proposed me five days ago. We are getting married next week. "

" Congratulations " i told her then remaining three girls did same too. She left happy.

" See, she is marrying next week. " i said.

" So Bella. How was your first anal? " Rosalie asked me with smile which make me little uncomfortable.

" It's nice. " i told.

" Nice? I can't believe you just said nice. It is insulting. " Alice said like i offended her.

" Alice, don't exaggerated. We all heard her screaming. She really enjoyed. " Esme tried to control situation.

" Yeah. i can't believe she screamed like that. " Rosalie laughed.

" Of course she is. It is her first time. " Alice defended me.

" So Bella, which is better? " Rosalie asked me.

" I don't know. Both are great. Fucking in my vagina and ass both are different like eating ice cream and spicy pizza. Both are good but different way. " i explained.

But all three are laughing.

" i can't believe you compared like that Bella. " Rosalie is laughing. That must be infectious because I started laughing too.

" Oh my god. i think she heard me. " i saw waitress is at my table. i can't even look at her.

" Anything you need ? " I heard her . i lowered my head and eating.

" I will come back if you need anything. " she told and left.

" Bella, i think she heard us. " Alice told me. " i will go talk to her. " Alice left.

i am quietly eating food.

" So how are you feeling? " Esme asked me.

" About what? " i asked her.

" Everything. Your situation with Alice and with us. " Esme looked like she is concerned.

" I don't know. It is overwhelming. And many times i thought about slowing down and when I see Alice, i don't want to do that. i felt like I am changing completely but I also know i am changing for her. So I am happy now. " i told her.

" That's great. Alice also likes you. She likes you more than anything. But she also wants have you herself completely but she care enough for you to give you your space. " Esme told me.

" Yeah, she told me many times that, she wants lock you in mansion and fuck you eternity. She also wants to you to live with us . " Rosalie told me.

" Why didn't she ask? " i asked her.

" She knows that you agree. But she wants you to have life other than her. " Rosalie replied.

" Wow , that's so sweet. " i felt like luckiest girl in world because I have Alice.

Alice came back with happy grin on her face.

" Her ass is wonderful. " she opened the photos in her mobile. Quality of pictures are great. In the photos, it is showing woman bottom as she hiked her dress and lowered her underwear so her bare ass is showing. I recognized the dress, it is waitress. i can't believe Alice easily persuaded waitress this much easily.

" Wow Alice. How did you do that? " i asked her with surprise.

" It is not difficult if you can convince her that you need little adventure in your life. " she told me. " Now go to the bathroom. There is surprise for you. "

" What ? " i asked.

" This called surprise for reason. " Rosalie retarded.

i gave a mocking look to both Alice and Rosalie then went to bathroom.

i walked to bathroom. It felt weird to walk among people while I am naked inside. The cool air conditioned air is giving me chills. i opened the door, entered the room.

i saw waitress is waiting for me.

" Hi. " she greeted me.

" Hi " i returned with welcome smile.

" Close the door. " she told me , i did.

" So? " She asked me.

" So? " i gave a questioning glance.

" You are Bella? " she asked me. i nodded.

" Is it true , you are not wearing anything under your coat ? " she asked me. i can't believe Alice told her that.

" Yes. " i replied.

She reached me and started unbuttoning my coat.

" What are you doing? " i asked with surprise.

" She told me it is okay to check. " she replied. Again Alice is playing with me. But I don't have any regret to show my body to beautiful woman. i didn't asked any more questions. She unbuttoned , removed the knot of mid belt. She opened my coat like opening door. As soon as she saw me naked, her eyes got bigger.

" You really are naked. " she said with surprise in her every syllable.

" Yes. " i told her and let the coat fall at my legs. Now I am completely naked and I saw myself. My tits became so firm and nipples are erected like needles. i can see wetness between my legs. A little trembling in my body with excitement.

" So now what? " i asked her while I stood naked.

" She told me you will give surprise. "

" What surprise? " i asked.

" You will get down on me. " she told me. Weirdly i got smile on my lips for unknown reason.

" Alice told you this? " i asked her. She nodded.

i laughed and saw her face that she is confused.

" Oh I am sorry. Alice didn't tell me. But you know what? i ready to do that on one condition. "

" What is it? "

" I want to see you naked. "

" I don't know. i am afraid. "

" Why? i am already naked and door is closed. "

" Still i don't know. "

" Then why did you agreed to show your ass? "

" i don't know. Your friend convinced me and it felt really thrilling to do that. "

" You can apply same reason. " i told her. i can see she is thinking but I reached her, unzipped her dress on her backside. My naked body is practically hugging her. i carefully lowered her dress, and without touching it to floor, i placed the dress in her hands. She is wearing red bra and red hip hugger underwear. i unclasped her bra , placed it on her dress which is in her arms. Then I removed her underwear and placed it on her dress. Then I took her clothes and backed to see her naked body. She has nice curved body with hourglass figure.

" You are beautiful. " i told her. She is blushing. " Can you turn. i want to see your ass. " she turned. Her ass is great. Then I placed her dress on her hands.

" Don't move. Unless you want to ruin your dress. "

i am on my knees and looking at her pussy. Then I looked at her eyes. i can see excitement in her eyes. i moved her legs little wide get access. i moved forward to place a kiss directly on her pussy.

" Mmmmm " i heard her moan. Then I did what did best. i pushed my tongue into her pussy, started licking. She is moaning but suppressing it to no one can hear. She backed until her back hit the wall. I placed my hands on her hips for support, continued licking. She so excited, her pussy is leaking juices continuously which I am lapping. This is also very excited to me too. I am doing this to complete stranger just for thrill. She is squirming and whimpering under my touch and trembling with pleasure. i can feel she is getting close so I increased my efforts. i started to lick the places, where I wanted to be touched. Then I started sucking the nub of bundle of nerves, clit. That sudden action made her jerk like she got electric shock. I sucked that spot again and again until she orgasmed blissfully.

i slowly am licking her pussy to ease down and prolong the orgasm. Then I raised from floor. i can see post orgasmic glow in her.

" Wow, that's wonderful. " she said with happiness dripping in her words.

" You are welcome. You have sweet pussy. " i told her then I wore my coat and helped her to get dressed.

i am leaving the bathroom, opening the door, i felt sharp slap on my ass. i yelped and turned and saw her with surprise.

" I am sorry. " she said. i know Alice must told her.

" Alice told you that. didn't she? "

She nodded. " Like just suggestion. I am almost not gonna do it but it is too tempting. " she told me like she meant it. i smiled at her and turned. Again another slap on my ass.

" Hey yyy " i shouted.

" It felt fun. " she replied. i am not able to help but smile. Again turned and again i felt slap.

" Hey , stop. " i said but I am not sure that felt like anger. Those words came like i said to friend to stop teasing. So I thought I better came out of bathroom so I opened the door and came out.

i saw three woman are chatting happily. i walked toward them and heard waitress came out of bathroom. I turned saw her beaming at Alice.

i took my seat beside Alice.

" I can't believe you told her that I lick her pussy. " i said with imitating little anger . But I don't think Alice bought that.

" So did you do that? " She asked excitingly. i saw Rosalie and Esme are also waiting for answer.

i paused but I nodded finally.

" Slut . " Rosalie hiccupped.

" Hey Rosalie stop. i am proud of her. She did that for me. didn't you Bella? " she asked me.

" Of course. " i said. Unless Alice , i don't think I will do that to her. i know my preference of licking pussy. I prefer Alice then my mistress, then Rosalie and Esme, then Leah definitely.

" It's okay honey. Not many girls have guts to do that and having fun. " Esme said.

" Thanks Esme. " i said and I let my tongue out and mocked Rosalie.

" I can't believe you told her to slap me. " i told Alice.

" She actually did that ? " Alice asked me with surprise.

" Yes. " i nodded.

" I bet you enjoyed that slut. " Rosalie said. i ignored that, i know she didn't mean anything humiliating, she is having fun with me.

" Are you? " Alice asked and eagerly waiting for my reply.

i am blushing but I nodded as I enjoyed her slapping.

" How many times? " Esme asked.

" What ? " i didn't get her question.

" How many slaps ? " she repeated.

" Three. I came out after that otherwise I think she will slap me more. "

We all are laughing.

While we are talking , waitress came to our table with one cup of ice cream.

" Compliments from restaurant. " she told us with smile, particularly toward me and placed that cup in front of me.

" Thank you. " i told her with smile. i have a strong urge to slap her ass but I controlled it.

" She must really liked whatever you did to her. " Rosalie said with laughing.

" Of course , she liked her. She is very talented tongue. " Alice said and took spoonful of ice cream and placed it in front of my mouth. i opened my mouth , took it into my mouth. Ice cream felt very cold and very rich taste.

" Mmmm " i moaned while the ice cream melted in my mouth , tasting wonderfully sweet.

Then Rosalie and Esme fed me each a spoon of ice cream to me.

While i am enjoying the ice cream in mouth , eyes closed, i felt sharp cold feeling at my nipples that are already sensitive. That coldness gave me sweet pleasure more than sharp pain combined with tasty ice cream in mouth overwhelmed my mind with unknown sensation , i moaned and opened my eyes. Alice is smiling mischievous and she has spoon in her delicate hands. i can guess she is the one poured ice cream on my nipple and top of two buttons are unbuttoned. i saw others, Rosalie and Esme are watching us and waitress who is standing is getting full view of my tits by opened gap.

" Alice " i yelled but with low voice so I won't get attention. Alice is still smiling gorgeously and took another spoon full of ice cream and poured that on my other nipple. Involuntarily i moaned.

Alice hiked my coat in front of the waitress that showed my entire lower body naked. For my fortunate no one can see my bottom but still i am afraid and excited. My pussy is glittering with moister and humming with excitement. Another spoon full of ice cream fell on my wet pussy, making moaning little louder , making everyone turn toward me. i blushed, but quickly lowered my head. i can feel the smirks of four women, i became play thing for them and l am loving it. Alice placed another spoon full of ice cream in front of my pussy and pushed the spoon into my pussy, cold touch inside pussy made me crazy with pleasure but it didn't last. Alice removed the spoon back, the ice cream with my juices , Alice fed that spoon to waitress, who is quickly took it into mouth.

" Wow " her eyes are sparkling " That is so hot. "

Alice took five spoonfuls, Esme took three spoonfuls, Rosalie took two spoonfuls like that. My head felt crazy watching this erotic display in public. All women are grinning at me and I can feel the lust in me as thick as, you cut with knife. The ice cream is gone. I adjusted my coat, buttoned properly.

" Check please. " Alice asked waitress.

She got the bill, Alice paid with significant amount of tip.

While leaving, hostess greeted us and told us good day.

" Where to now? " i asked. We all are same positions like Rosalie in driving seat, Esme beside her. Me and Alice are in back.

" We are going to shopping. " Alice announced like that is most favourite in world.

" Oh no. " i sighed, i am not that much fan of shopping. Alice looked at me like i am crazy.

" I can't believe you don't like shopping. No wonder you have only half dozen dresses. You only told me that you don't have any underwear. "

i know i told her that but I thought I can shop those with spending minimum time. Looking at Alice enthusiasm, i know she will take entire day to select dresses. She looks like that type of girl with her current expression.

" So where to? " Rosalie asked Alice.

" Let's go to Diana's. " Alice enthusiastically replied.

Car started with roar, i fell in front. I can see car is going so fast and my nipples are so cold by ice cream begging for friction. The touch of rough seat against my sensitive nipples made me squirm with pleasure. i can't believe my nipples became this much sensitive. And I am feeling strange pleasure between my legs. i really feeling sticky there and my mind is getting crazy with desire.

" Are you okay? " Esme asked. i don't know what to say.

" I know what is happening. " Alice poked her finger at nipple, i whimpered when sensations hit me by her thin finger touched my sensitive nipple.

" Bella, remove your coat. " Alice ordered me. i looked at her like i didn't believe her. " Bella, i know you wanted to. You promised too. " she gave me her cutest expression. i don't think I ever be able to resist her expression. i unbuttoned and removed my coat , sat naked. My tits are stood firm , nipples erected, my pussy is dripping.

" You look sexy Bella. " Alice is looking at me like she is gonna eat me. Suddenly i felt the air in car got colder. i saw Rosalie increased AC. I can feel my body is shivering lightly. I felt like I am in freezer, nipping out, nipples are poking out. i am feeling stares of three women.

Car stopped, i know we left the town. i saw the car sideways through glass, the shop is huge, entirely dedicated to women. The name is Carmella fashions.

I wore my coat, got out of car along with the three women.

" You three go in. i will talk to owner. " Alice told us. Me along with Rosalie and Esme went into the shop. The shop had all kinds of women dresses from little girls to mature women. Normal dresses to inner wear and lingerie for all types of women.

While I am looking at all the dresses , she came with tall woman.

" Bella, this is Diana. She is from amazon tribe, now settled here. This shop belongs her. " Alice introduced her to me.

" Hi " she greeted me.

I am looking at her. She is more than six feet tall, large toned body with olive coloured skin. She wore denim jeans shorts, that came to her mid thighs, showing her long toned legs , sneakers for feet. The violet top she wore is low neck cut, showing significant amount of her cleavage

, she is not wearing any bra, still her big melons of tits nicely snuggled in that top, defying gravity. i am having strong urge to feel her tits . The top came just below her tits, showing her exposed brown coloured toned belly button that had two silver rings pierced. Her entire body is is toned and muscled, perfect example for butch that has its own attraction with wide hips, slim waist , large breasts, long legs. She looks like perfect Amazon warrior i read in stories. Beautiful is not a perfect description for her, may be handsome but it is also not perfect. But she is definitely looks like lesbian and can make anyone weak in knees with fear by only her looks.

My bdsm mind is thinking about how she can dominate girl. Lifting a girl by hair with her long and big hands, bending her and spanking her while helpless girls is trembling. Suddenly that girl is replaced by me. Suddenly i realized I am day dreaming . Alice corrupted me i thought. My pussy is aching for release.

" Hi. " i gave her my hand to shake and squeezed her hand firmly to shake.

" Diana gave us this section entire to ourselves. " Alice told us.

" Yes. These four trail rooms are one private section . You can freely try any dress you want. "

i looked at the section. Those four rooms are in corner and a woman is guarding it. There is a red curtain to cover those like private place.

" Thank you Diana. " Alice gave her kiss on her cheek by tip toeing .

" Thank you Diana. " i thanked her. She smiled.

After she left, i asked Alice.

" How do you know her Alice? "

" She is my ex. " she replied casually.

" Oh " i said. " Why are you stopped? " i asked while trying casual but I am eager to hear.

" We didn't connect i guess. "

" That makes sense. " Alice is dominant nature and Diana also looks like she is dominant.

" How? " Alice asked me.

" You and her both are dominants. " i replied.

" With me, she is not. I am always top. She enjoyed my dominance. But you are correct. After i left her, she became dominant. We had three some with her sub last month. She is good dominant. " Alice explained.

i don't know how I am feeling. Jealous because of hearing Alice had sex with that amazon ,may be. Picturing Alice is spanking that tall amazon or imagining Alice and Diana are dominating me. I have mixed feeling of jealousy and lust.

We saw the guard in uniform. She looks like she is in forties. She gave us expressionless look and nodded her head.

" Remove your coat Bella. " Alice told me after we entered the private area.

" What? Anyone can come here. " i said to her, panic is evident in my voice. Till now I am naked only in private. Even though this place is private, there is a chance anyone will come. There is no door.

" No one will come. I am sure of it. " Alice replied. Still i am not convinced.

" Please Alice. May be if you guys strip, i can too. " i told her. I am eager to see their naked bodies.

" No, This shopping is for you. We will get you the dresses, you try in front of us. Then we will tell you what good for you. " Alice explained.

When I thought about parading in front of them naked or sexy outfits, i felt really thrilling. To prove that, my pussy quivered.

" I am really forward to look you into lingerie slut. " Rosalie said to me to encourage me.

" Don't worry honey. It will be fun. " Esme assured me.

" Bella, after everything you have done today. i can't believe you are fussing about this. Just strip. " Alice sternly told me and gave me strong spank on my ass. Then she came near to me, licked my earlobe slowly, making me shiver with pleasure.

" Don't tell me, you are horny and you are really waiting to get out of these restraint. But you are just hesitating. " Alice whispered in my ear while her hand went through my coat and squeezed my tit firmly.

" Alice eeeee " i cried with pleasure.

" Tell me you are not Bella. " Alice is taunting me. But I am not in position to say anything.

" Do what I say Bella. " she commanded me.

i don't have any fight left. And I am feeling like this coat is like cage. I removed and stood butt naked.

i breathed long and hard. There is a sofa, the three women sat there.

" That's good Bella. Now do the model walk. " Alice ordered.

i remembered how models walk. i usually watch them to see their exposed body. I even sometimes practiced for fun but that is long time ago. i walked back then started cat walk. At first I started with nervous but I watched them, they are looking at me with interest. Their looks gave me confidence, i walked, while my buttocks are swaying, my tits are jiggling.

Alice whistled while Esme and Rosalie took pictures in their mobiles.

" You are so sexy Bella. " Alice said " But something is missing. " Alice thought for sometime then she left.

" You are really done great Honey. " Esme told me.

" Thank you Esme . " i replied. " What about you Rosalie? " i asked her.

" You are really sexy bitch. That walk is too good. i really liked your sexy ass. " she replied.

" Thank you Rosalie. " i swayed my ass to her. Rosalie grabbed me by my ass, slapped my ass.

" Mmmm " i moaned. i am looking like cat in heat, enjoying Rosalie slap.

" You are horny slut Bella " she caressed my ass, squeezed, making me moan.

" Bella, i got you perfect thing to you. " Alice almost dancing while walking. i looked at her, she had black pumps in her hand, Six inch high heels.

" Bella, wear these. " Alice placed those heels in my hand. Of course I took those and wore. They are little uncomfortable but I felt new. My tits felt elevated, pushing outside, my ass squeezed, giving me nice shape.

" Now walk. " Alice ordered me.

i am walking in those high heels, naked. It felt weird and exciting. One thing good about these heels is they are very look like they made for cat walk.

i started walking naked except heels in front them. Alice is whistling again .

" Wow Bella, you are sexy in those heels. " Alice told me. " Can please bend for me. i want to see your ass. " she asked me. i bent in front of them like porn stars in movies to show my ass.

" Wow. " that's not Alice, it's Rosalie. It is very hard to get that kind of reaction from her, i am very pleased by my achievement.

Then Alice asked me do some more poses. Folding my hands below my breasts, giving sexy look while squeezing my tits, spreading my legs to show my pussy and many. i am giving eye feasting with my body.

Then Alice, Rosalie and Esme brought some more high heels for me to try. i tried every footwear and walked in them, parading naked in front of them for their amusement. It took almost more than half an hour. They selected me fifteen different high heels.

" From now on you only wear these. Leave those ugly flats. You look so sexy in heels. " Alice told me. i nodded as I agree with her.

All walking in naked and excitement increased my lust. My pussy is throbbing with desire. i really wish Alice will fuck me. i don't think i care if it is in middle of shop full of people. May be i regret later.

Next Alice came with different types of are thongs, G-strings, hip huggers, bikinis , lace panties, see through underwear. All came with different colours.

Alice made me wear every price with every footwear we selected. She made suggestions that which matches which. i know i am terrible at matching dresses so I followed Alice. She made me try different combinations and selected some. In mean time Rosalie and Esme got some more panties for me to try.

i got to tell, i am enjoying this kinda shopping. i felt like I am their prized possession which they like to dress up. It is entirely different experience than walking in naked. i am walking with sheer transparent underwear or sexy lingerie type panties. The G-strings and thongs are showing my ass more sexier than naked. The feeling i am experiencing now is , i can't describe. i felt really sexy and excitement.

Alice prefers black and pink while Rosalie likes red and Esme likes white. Almost fifty panties they selected for me. i can't even imagine the bill.

Next in order is selecting bras. Bra selection became rather easy because almost every bra matches one of my pantie. Only size and which type of bra they like on me. I never even imagined these types of bras are existed. Some bras are just made of very little prices of cloth and thread that just covering only my nipples. They bought me push up bra, swimwear bra, racy and some bras are that have zips at nipples.

Next in order is sexy lingerie sets. I felt like different person in those sexy lingerie dresses. At first Alice brought some lingerie, they are covering private parts at same time they are giving the show of my body how sexy i am. Next dresses Alice and others brought are totally transparent that , not even covering my private parts. Lacy bras, underwear, garters, stockings everything is Lacy and revealing. Esme brought me a white sling bikini that only consist of three small pieces of cloth connected by thin threads. I wore it, it only covered my nipples and crouch. Total shopping took us more than three hours, i am modelling naked and semi naked in front of them all time while they are commenting how sexy i am or how slutty i looks. There is a large bundle of dresses on table.

After i wore my coat , Alice called the guard to pack those. She almost got heart attack after seeing the amount of dresses.

Then we started shopping for normal dresses not only for me but for them too.

But mostly for me though.

They selected me many dresses for me. Cocktail dresses, formal dresses, long skirts, midi skirts, school girl skirts everything i tried in front of them.

Next they selected me crop tops, lace see through dresses, rave party tops that shows too much skin.

black sheer dresses and white sheer dresses that shows all my body unless I wore bra and panties.

After selecting many dresses for me then I wore one white flower printed white crop top and leather elastic waist band top . While Alice wore black strapless dress with front open cut that showing her tits through the cut , that came to her thighs. She look so sexy. Rosalie wore floral lace see through dress, that showing everything of her body except parts covered by her bra and panties. Esme wore white long dress that has deep v cut in front that goes all along below her waist with open back. That dress showing as much skin in front as back with has side cut in one side along leg that showing her long sexy leg. That is one daring dress.

Alice paid the bill , the amount I don't think i can ever spent in my entire life. Diana came to us and thanked us. Alice told her i can shop here anytime i want and she will take care of my bill afterwards. Diana gladly accepted.

It took four sales girls to place all the clothes in car. We all are in new dresses. I am comparing with them, they are like hot models in very daring dresses while I am in normal crop top and leather mini skirt. Even i am wearing , bold dress for me but compared to them i am normal.

Everyone in car are applying light make up except me, even though I thought they don't need.

Then Alice applied some make up to me and combed my hair with brush. i felt like Barbi doll i used to have when I was ten year old. i used to apply make up and brushing it's hair while smiling. Alice also doing same to while smiling.

While Alice is doing this, car is stopped. It is 5 o clock, and light is fading little but still bright. i saw around, it look like small low level street with small shops.

" Where are we? "

i asked. I know we are in town but this street i am not familiar.

" This is our last entertainment for today. " Alice said with excitement.

Alice and others are getting down so I also got down.

" We going to lesbian bar. " Esme told me after seeing confusion in my face.

i looked around, there is nothing but small house with small red door with blue neon light without any sign.

Rosalie went to park the car while Alice knocked the door. That more looked like house than bar. The door opened by very muscular and tall women with chocolate color skin. Her lower lip pierced with silver rings so is her tongue. She is wearing a coat with three buttons are unbuttoned, showing her large mounds. i can see that her nipples are pierced with small metal pieces. The coat came to her thighs, showing her long, thick legs with boots. Her frame alone can make anyone intimidating . Her face has scar along cheek, showing that she is not the one to mess with.

" Hello Jess. " Alice greeted her.

" Hi. " Jess said and opened the door. We entered , i am correct. The room has one small tv with two chairs, looked like house.

" Hello Alice, hello Esme. Where is Rose? " Jess asked but my eyes fixated on her large , black tits and her pierced tongue.

" She is parking the car. " Alice replied. " This is Bella. " Alice introduced me.

i said " Hi. "

" Hello beautiful. " Jess smiled at me then looked at Alice , winked. i don't why she winked but next moment , i am in embrace of her hands with bone crushing hug. My face is mushed between her large mounds of squishy tits. Then I am lifted by her, i squealed.

Rosalie came the door, she joined the Alice and Esme who are in laughing.

i felt embarrassed and blushed. She released me from her hug.

" She looks beautiful when she flushed. " Jess said. It increased my blush.

" Nice girl " she said and stroked my hair .

" Music just started girls. Have fun. " she told us.

" Thank you Jess. " Alice replied and we started moving.

Inside the house, there is a trap door to floor that has stairs. We went along the stairs, i can hear loud music. At the end, unbelievably very huge bar. All are women including waitress and servers. i can easily tell this is very expensive bar with very rich interior. The customers are almost everyone is in mid thirties except us. By their dressing, i can tell everyone is super rich. There are teen girls here but judging by their trashy dressing, i can tell they are hookers supplied by this bar.

i saw many women couples are dancing in middle. Their dance is not normal, they are making out, Some of them partially undressed that their tits and nipples completely showing. There are leather sofas and couches where two women who are probably rich with sparkling dresses, are caressing a teen girl body, almost removed clothes from her except her hip hugger underwear. Two women are sucking teen girls tits while their hands squeezing her ass. The girl is moaning happily.

Beside that couch, there is a lady with strapless burgundy dress is checking three girls and selected two girls. Then she lowered her dress, both girls started sucking her tits while woman is moaning.

i saw a woman is taking a girl backside of bar. I can imagine what will be there. Probably a bed to fuck her.

That is different aside that this is looked like a regular bar we see in movies . This is first time i am in bar. They didn't asked for ID, must be illegal bar. lesbian bar, that is cool i thought. There are women who are drinking.

" What is this place? " i asked.

" It is bar for women. Especially lesbian but straight girls also come here for fun. This is big hook up place for women. Drinks are little expensive but worth it. They provide music, drinks, dancing, everything allowed without any rules. Many women here is very rich and married. Came here for one night fun. This bar provide girls to hook up with. Most people come here are women in twenties or thirties but we see some teenagers too. for teenagers drinks are free here . " Esme told me.

" Let's have drinks. " Alice said and went to get us drinks.

" We can sit there. " Esme lead Rosalie and me to a couch.

Couch already occupied by two busty women , who are in serious make out. They are practically sucking their faces while their dresses lowered showing their tits.

Esme and Rosalie took seats at end of other side of couch, leaving me place between them and make out women.

" It's okay Bella. Come. " Rosalie invited me with teasing smile after looking at my hesitation.

i sat and I am looking at those women who are now drinking . i can tell they are fully drunk and no longer care about anyone else. They are sucking each other tits one by one. i am looking at them with surprise and very interest. Even though I want to turn my head but i can't.

" Hello beautiful. Want to join. " one woman asked me while her hand rubbing my thigh.

" It's okay Bella. Go. " Rosalie pushed me toward them. i fell on that woman. She grabbed me, placed me on her tits. Warm flesh mounds touched my face. I am hard time raising from those tits when someone's hand is forcing my head. My nose mushed between her big melons.

" Hey, she is for us. Leave her. " i heard Alice stern voice. The grip loosened, i raised and took a strong breath.

" That's not funny. " i said to Rosalie. " Thank you Alice. " i said.

" Drink it. " Alice gave me red drink and pushed me toward those drunk ladies and Alice sat beside other side of me , between me and Rosalie.

Those drunk ladies almost having each other, rubbing each other. One lady almost sat on me with her naked ass. i don't know what I want to do. i nervously drank the drink all at one gulp. It burned my throat, i coughed.

" Oh easy. " Alice rubbed my chest.

i looked at floor, couples are dancing.

" Can we dance. " i asked Alice to escape from these drunk ladies.

" Ok. " Alice drank her drink and grabbed me to floor.

At first Alice started dancing slowly. Just fingers are touching , cheeks rubbing, hips meddling. Even with softer touches also desire is enflaming. Our bodies are moving along with music. Alice have my hands in hers, she is rotating me, moving me. We are dancing and smiling.

Then music got more erotic and all the pent up lust is coming top. Alice is leading me, She is rubbing her entire body to me now. Our breasts are rubbing against each other. She hugged me , kissing and licking my earlobe slowly then my neck.

" Mmmm Alice. " i moaned.

" You like it ? " Alice whispered then squeezed my ass.

" Ohh Alice. Yes. " i am hugging her like i glued to her while moving my hips along with her.

Alice hand reached into my leather skirt, gripping my naked ass, her finger found the underside of my pussy. Then suddenly she gave me slap on my ass which made me feel the pleasurable pain. i moaned again. Alice other hand lowered my crop top straps little, exposing little cleavage. Alice acting like animalistic, she bent me backwards with her hand supporting my back, her other hand slowly moved from lower. My loose brunette hair is swinging, One of me leg is in air, she is looking directly in my eyes like probing into my sole with her dark orbs. Her hand stroking my leg along moving upwards. Then she massaged sensitive flesh of my thigh, cupped my pussy with her hand. i am feeling mad. It is so intoxicating, i am shivering with lust. Then her hand moved higher, playing with my belly button, pressing my curves, then her hand squeezed my tits one by one making me moan. At last her hand reached my head , then she lowered and kissed me all the passion she has. i simply melted in her kiss and rough touchings. Her hands are playing with my body like i am doll, they are grabbing my ass , squeezing, fondling my tits.

Suddenly i felt another soft pillows on my back. i turned and saw Rosalie joined us. i am sandwiched between them. Rosalie yanked my top lower that my breasts are bursted out. In normal situation may be i will try to cover but I am in no position to resist. Rosalie hugged me from back, her hands cupped my tits, squeezing. Alice hands are playing with my ass while Rosalie hands are roughly fondling my breasts, she gripped my nipples between her fingers, applying pressure. i am moaning continuously with lustful sensations. Rosalie is handling me roughly, she is squeezing my tits like they are soft balls while kissing my neck. i felt her soft lips on my sensitive skin. My skin became so sensitive that their hands on my skin felt like electric shocks. i am trembling and squirming in their hands.

Then Esme came to us, cupped my face and kissed me full on lips. i can't believe three beautiful women are dancing with me erotically. Rosalie and Alice are in front of me, kissing and sucking my tits, Esme is playing with back. She is kissing all along my back. I am feeling three sets of lips on my skin, they are giving kisses like bee stings all over my body. i am overwhelming with the sensations.

" Bella, can we go somewhere else. " Alice whispered in my ear.

" Yes sss " i replied with moan.

" Do you understand we are gonna gang bang you ? " Rosalie told me.

" i don't care. " i am full of desire.

" Are you sure? " Esme asked. i nodded.

Alice grabbed my hand and took me to room while Rosalie and Esme came along. The room is small with one bed and three chairs and some drinks on table.

" Strip Bella. " Alice told me before I enter. i removed my top and bottom while they went into room.

" Crawl " i heard Rosalie voice. i am on all fours, entered room while crawling on all fours. i saw three are sitting on bed. Alice had drink in her hand.

" Come " Alice called me. i reached her while crawling.

" Open your mouth. " i opened my mouth. Alice poured red drink in mouth which I gulped. i felt renewed energy.

" Now lick. " Alice ordered me. i hiked her dress, lowered her panties. i breathed her scent , gave a strong kiss on her pussy. It is already wet , i felt musky taste of her pussy. i always liked her taste, i started licking and sucking her pussy. i can hear Alice moaning, her hand gripped my head, guiding me. Her legs circled my neck, she is rocking her hips. i am lapping her continuously flowing juices, i can feel her pussy pulsing. i can feel she is enjoying my licking, i gripped her clit with my lips then started sucking that nub. The grip on my head got stronger, flow of her juices increased. i placed my hands in her thighs, increased my sucking on her clit. Alice violently shook and released gush of her juices into my mouth while orgasming beautifully.

Then I am grabbed by my hair roughly. i felt sharp pain on my scalp but my aroused body like this rough handling.

" Lick me bitch. " Rosalie placed my face between her legs. i licked her pussy through cotton fabric of her underwear. She moaned beautiful. I lowered her panties by my teeth , then started sucking her pussy. But Rosalie gripped my hair strongly, rocking her hips rhythmically. It is like she is fucking my mouth with her pussy. My pussy is dripping with desire while Rosalie is enjoying my tongue.

" Lick it bitch. Drink my juices. " She pressed my face strongly against her pussy while I am lapping all the moister on her pussy. She is getting close, i can feel by her movements of her hips. i took her clit in mouth, started sucking. She is shaking violently, her tits are heaving. The pain in my scalp increased but I didn't stopped sucking. Rosalie came with almost crushing my face between her legs while I happily drank her pussy juices.

Then I moved to Esme. She smiled at me, lowered her panties, spreading her legs invitingly. i placed my hands on her hips, started sucking her pussy.

" Mmmm nice Bella. " she is encouraging me while I am nice and slow. Her pussy is pulsing, vulva is open like flower. She is moaning continuously and sweetly. Esme is stroking my hair affectionately while my sucking giving her pleasure. i licked and sucked then I went to her clit when I thought she is getting close. i increased my speed, continuously licking her pussy and clit until Esme got orgasm.

I sucked their pussies one by one continuously for hours, giving them each more than five orgasms.

Then they placed me on bed, spreading my legs. At first Alice started sucking my pussy while I am moaning continuously. i can see Rosalie and Esme are watching me while Alice is licking my pussy. i am jerking and shaking violently, my is waiting for release for hours, now Alice magical tongue doing wonders to me. I came again and again but Alice didn't stopped. She sucking both my pussy and clit one by one increasing my pleasure. Alice left after i got more than ten orgasms but Rosalie occupied her place them Esme. They are eating my pussy like it is delicious desert. Their soft tongues one by one tasting my pussy while giving me orgasms. i don't know how much I am mouth fucked by them but I am sure i got more than fifty orgasms.

" How do you feel? " Alice asked me.

" Wonderful. " i told her.

" Ready for main course. " Alice gave me mischievous smile. She retrieved a pink strap on and started removing her dress while Rosalie already with red strap on without single thread on her.

i don't know when she got that.

" i want to take her ass. " Alice declared.

Rosalie grabbed me roughly by my hips from my sleeping position, she laid on bed, placed me directly on her poking strap on. Already wet pussy of mine took entire nine inch length completely, impaling my pussy. i can feel the strong grip on my hips, she is thrusting very fast. i am filled with tremendous pleasure wave, my hands grabbed Rosalie tits. They are soft and handful. i am squeezing them to feel the softness of her beautiful breasts. i am directly looking at Rosalie beautiful face. She is gorgeous and determined look on her. i lowered and kissed her with all my lust.

Then I felt strong hand on my back pressing me. Then I felt strong thrust into my ass, full 9 inch strap on buried in my ass. i never felt like this anytime before. That is one of strongest thrust directly in my ass, that rocked my entire body which triggered strongest orgasm. My pussy clenched around Rosalie strap on while I am violently jerking with effects of the orgasm. It took me almost more than five minutes recover from that. My mouth in Rosalie mouth , burying my screaming in her otherwise I think my screams shook the walls.

" Wow. " i said.

" It is just start. " Alice grabbed my tits from below my arms then I felt strong thrusting in my ass while Rosalie continuously fucking my pussy.

i am feeling two strap ons in my two holes bumping each other. My head swirling with pleasure by this double penetration. I am coming continuously, making Rosalie hips wet with my juices. First half an hour i am not even thinking anything else except overwhelming sensations of pleasure. After that I am getting used to this tremendous feeling, i am savouring it. After an hour of continuous fucking and consecutive strong orgasms i saw Esme who is watching us with amusement.

She is smiling at me, i kissed her, removed her dress and undergarments making her naked. i took her large delicious tits in mouth started sucking one by one while Alice and Rosalie fucking me. Esme arched her back , i can see she is enjoying my sucking by her expression. i can feel the speed the thrusting, i felt strong sensation then I am squirting gush of juices all over Rosalie.

" Bitch, you squirted on me. " Rosalie pinched my thigh.

" Esme " i said and I pulled her hips so her pussy is level with my mouth. Then I started licking her pussy while she is moaning with sensations.

It continued for almost two hours giving me continuous orgasms. i don't know how I am still awake and moving. But I don't have any regrets.

Then Esme took Rosalie position, wearing white strap on while Rosalie took Alice position and I am licking Alice pussy.

I don't know how much time they are fucking me but I lost conscious many time but they are continuously fucking me while changing positions. My jaw is aching by all the licking i have been doing, i am sore in my pussy and ass. When they stopped it is almost morning.

i woke up between Rosalie legs, tongue is out while Rosalie is rocking her hips, Alice and Esme strap ons are in my ass and pussy but not moving.

" Alice, how is it possible? " i asked Because no one can fuck for almost ten hours.

" What? " Alice asked me.

" You three fucked me almost ten hours. No one can do that. How i am alive? How you guys did that? "

" That's a secret Bella. " Alice kissed me.

" At least give me a clue. " i asked.

Alice squeezed my tit which made me moan. " i enjoyed your ass and pussy. So OK. It is the drink you drank. "

" Oh. " i said. They must spiked my drink with something may be.

i am feeling so tired and my body felt like I ran ten marathons . I just closed my eyes then I don't know.

i woke up and looked around, i recognized the bed and surrounding. i am in Alice bed, i looked myself, i am naked and curled into ball. i didn't see Alice or others in room.

i raised from bed to look for them. i covered my naked body with bed sheet and went to Rosalie room. i can hear talking from bathroom. i opened the door of bathroom, it is not locked.

" Hello Bella. " Alice smilingly greeted me. Alice and others are in jacuzzi, looks like relaxing. They all are naked and wet. i can tell they turned on water massager .

" Come on darling. " Esme invited me. " This water will relax you. "

" Yeah, after the night, your body really needs this. " Alice told me.

i removed the sheet from my body, entered the tub, naked. i tried to sit beside Alice but Alice stopped me.

" You will get us congested. You can sit on my lap. " Alice told me, i can see her teasing smirk. But after last night, i don't think this is weird. So I sat on Alice lap. Her hands are on my stomach, top of my hands. i can feel the softness of Alice tits on my back, my ass is touching her pussy. i can feel my body instantly got hot with lust. i can't believe after the long fucking session also, still my body is lusting.

" How are you feeling ? " Rosalie asked me.

" I my body felt like I run thousand miles. "

i replied.

" Don't worry dear, it will pass. Anything else? " Esme asked.

" My ass and pussy felt like they are in fire. " i replied.

" The cream Rosalie gave you can make you feel better. " Esme told me, i nodded.

" Until then I can massage where you sore. " Alice said and her hand reached my pussy. Her hand gently massaging the soft flesh and other hand took my tit.

" Mmmm " i am moaning lightly. i am really enjoying her gentil touches. Then I felt her wet tongue started feeling my sensitive skin of my neck.

" Oh Alice. That's feel great. " i moaned.

" Just relax Bella. " Alice whispered and turned my head to kiss me. The kiss soft and sensual.

While I am moaning slowly, Alice hands are working gently. i used to the rough fucking from Alice, this gentil ness is new to me. i can feel Alice actions are getting result, i feeling building orgasm, then I felt strong jet stream of water on my pussy. i looked, Alice hand is gripping hand water shower that directed to my pussy. The speed force of water on my pussy felt great and enflaming the burning orgasm, it ripped out of me like explosion. The orgasm came is slow and sensitive but it combined with pain which increased the pleasure.

" Wow, that is wonderful show slut. Now come here. " Rosalie grabbed me to her lap and her hands reached my pussy and ass, started massaging them. Again my body got heated and little moans are escaping from my mouth.

" Oh Rosalie. Don't stop. " i told her with heavy slow voice with desire dripping for every word.

" i know like this slut. " Rosalie pinched my clit. i screamed with pleasure and pain including strong orgasm. But the screams muffled by Rosalie kiss. I am dazed by her kiss combined with my orgasm.

Then Rosalie pushed me to Esme lap. Esme caught me and kissed me. She has hand shower in her hand. She is massaging entire body using her fingers and the water stream. My body is getting relaxed with her massage. She is fondling my breasts, stroking my curves. Esme exactly know where to apply pressure to made my body relax. At the end, my body felt like it is liquefied and boneless. At last Esme hand reached my pussy which is already ready for another orgasm even though it is very much in pain. Even though my pussy got another pain and pleasure filled orgasm. Already relaxed my body became too relaxed, i felt like I am paralysed , fell in Esme embrace. My eyes felt heavy, can't even open my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

" Oh godddd Alice. " i moaned and withered when Alice strap on touching spot in pussy, making squirt juices. Currently we are in front porch, we means Alice, Rosalie, Esme and me.I am naked while everyone else is fully clothed and Alice with strap on. i am on all four, Alice strap on is moving in and out of my pussy while my pussy clenching around, squeezing the silicon strap on, Alice one hand is roughly grabbing my hair, other hand rubbing my clit. i am caring about anyone can come and see me but I am sure no one will come. Still it is embarrassing, getting fucked naked and screaming in day light while others looking at me with amusement especially Rosalie. Rosalie and Esme sat on table while I am on ground, on grass. My pussy ejecting quite amount of juices, squirting , proving that I am enjoying this more than anything. Even though it is embarrassing, it is quite exciting.

" Look at that slut. Not stopping screaming. " i heard Rosalie but I am not in position to care.

But i don't know when Rosalie got carrot but she came to me and placed that carrot between my mouth.

" Now she looks perfect. " Rosalie said.

" Yes. She looks so sexy. " Alice said and gave me strong slap on my ass. i felt strong and sharp pain .

" Mmmmm " i want to scream but the carrot in my mouth never let me.

After the gang bang, i think i am changed. i became too liberal with my nudity in front of them. Almost entire time in that house, i am in nude without clothes. It is not my decision but Alice. Whenever we reached her place, she will remove my clothes even without removing her clothes. She just unzip her pants, place the double ended strap on , started fucking me. Rosalie and Esme come whenever they want and watch us or they do their own work. At first i felt little uncomfortable but later i really liked it. Now Alice is fucking me in open place while they are watching. i am loving every moment of it. My ass and scalp is in pain which is increasing my pleasure, Alice is fucking me from behind .

" Ohh Bella, i like fucking you like this. In open place , you like bitch. " Alice told me.

i like being fucked like bitch. I am Alice bitch.

" Mmmm " i moaned as response. My teeth buried in carrot in process of controlling my pleasure. But Alice is giving me strong and fast thrusts, i can feel the explosion in my body, Alice gave strong thrust then suddenly yanked strap on out of my pussy. That thrust triggered strong orgasm, gush of juices continuously ejected , i am squirting juices continuously for almost minutes.

When I recovered, carrot from my mouth and Alice removed her strap on and joined Rosalie and Esme on table taking chair beside Rosalie. i raised from ground.

" Oh pet, you are got dirt all over your body. Come here. " Esme called me. Esme changed my nick name from sweety, honey to pet and doll. i went to her, Esme dusted off dirt using napkin. She cleaned the dirt off my hands and knees then she cleaned my body with wet cloth. i really like how Esme is treating me.

" How are you feeling slut? Eat this. " Rosalie handed me the carrot which is cleaned now. i took it and started eating. Rosalie also became too casual, she is giving me whatever bitchy remarks she can. i can tell she is looking at my naked body whenever she wants and she liked it. She liked give spank to my ass whenever she can.

After breakfast Alice and me went to school. School also usual, Alice sat beside me only 2 classes and lunch. Sometimes she like to finger fuck me, sometimes not. In lunch only Alice talk normally. Jessica and others observed my new clothes and asked questions, i told them I went with Alice and her friends. They really appreciated my taste, i don't tell them it is Alice choice.

Leah used her two chances of spanking me without underwear. i liked it and I know she liked it too. She looked disappointed when I asked her to spank me next day with underwear. i just chuckled myself. Then I successfully able to ran for 3 rounds for Leah disappointment. i once even thought of pretending to not run but then I thought against it. i think i am having crush on her.

Every night mistress call me and giving me some commands. But nothing like strip naked in clubs or anything else. Mostly vibrators and butt plugs. Everyday night my mistress is changing the butt plug. At first normal but they are becoming bigger and they can vibrate too. Every day i am sleeping with vibrating butt plug in my ass. Even though it is low level vibration still i can feel the pleasure. Even though i am used to it, still i am having wet dreams and I know I am having orgasms in sleep.

i really want to meet her again but she never asked me. Till now the bdsm stuff, my mistress done is not involved any pain but pleasure except spanking from Leah.

It is evening, Alice dropped me to my hostel. Leah is not here, i am reading the book my mistress wrote which it not yet published. i felt like I should call her. i called her number,

" Hello Bella. "

i heard a musical voice. i know it is not her real voice still the way she said, every word felt like they are dripping lust.

" Hi mistress. " i replied.

" What do you want ? " she asked me.

" i want to talk you. " i replied.

" About? " she always uses short words.

" It had been too long since we met . i want to see you. " i asked her.

" A good submissive never express her desires unless asked. " i heard her.

" I am sorry mistress. i am new at this. " i told her.

" That's why I am not mad at you. " she told me. i am glad.

" And you are correct. We need to meet, still you can't see me. "

i am disappointed but I didn't tell her. i am submissive here so I have to agree to her. Still without looking at person and doing things felt very wonderful too. " Yes mistress. "

" Tomorrow night we are gonna meet. But before that I want you to wear the red butt plug now. " she told me.

The red butt plug is biggest one of all the plugs, my mistress gave me. It is made of soft plastic with length of 5 inch and girth of 3 inch with wireless remote. It has many functionalities. It can vibrate with 10 levels, and can send little electric shocks and water proof.

" Right now? " i asked.

" Yes. " i heard her reply.

i went to my drawyer and picked it up. I felt excitement when I touched and remembering the pleasure it can give me. i sat on all fours, lowered my underwear. i applied lube all over my anus ring and the plug. I pushed to insert into my ass. My ass quite adjusted to having butt plugs still this one need little force. i am feeling the pleasure when it is entering and I am moaning little. I pushed it all over into my ass, when it touched the spot, my pleasure is hiked, i let out loud moan.

" It is done mistress. " i said to her.

" That is a quite lovely noise you made. i really enjoyed. " she said.

" Thank you mistress. " i am though sure my face got shade of red still i thanked her.

" Now set the vibration to level 3. " she told me.

i took the remote and leveled the vibration to 3. i felt the vibrating butt plug in my ass. The pleasure hit me , i can feel my body getting hot.

" Mistress. " i said.

" It is done then. Good. Now you won't remove until tomorrow when we meet. " she told me.

" What? " Almost with panic.

" But what about bathroom? "

" Of course , i forgot. That time only you can remove then place it back. Not even shower, you shouldn't remove. It is safe with water also. " i heard my mistress.

" What about Alice? " Alice didn't know about mistress. i thought, it is a secret i want to keep it from her just for fun. But mistress knows Alice.

" I don't know. Whatever you tell her it is up to you. But don't remove it. i may not know if you take it off but trust is the major issue in relationship between dominant and submissive. "

i know i agreed to this and I very much want to do it. i want to be good submissive.

" I will do it mistress. " i replied to her.

" That's good Bella. Tomorrow be ready . Until enjoy the vibrations in your ass. "

That night I didn't get much sleep because of the vibrations including with the pleasure and erotic dreams and excitement of meeting my mistress.

Morning I ran with Leah with vibrator butt plug in my ass. I never thought how difficult it is. I can't stop running because if I stopped, Leah will spank me then she will know about butt plug and my kinky side. I am not ready to share that yet.

But I when I finished three rounds, I am and my clothes fully sticky with the sweat.

" Bella, why are sweating so much? " Leah asked me. I shrugged and replied.

" I don't know. maybe this weather. "

Leah didn't asked more for my relief. My ass almost adjusted to having butt plug. I bathed, when came out of bathroom, Alice is already waiting for me. But today I dressed in bathroom only. I got my bag with remote control for butt plug in it.

" Shall we go Bella? " Alice asked. I nodded. This time Alice came in lamborgany . I don't know how Alice got this much money but I didn't care. I have some ideas. One is she is from mafia family or daughter of underworld Don . Another one is she is from royal family. Because I never saw she done anything else except book shop I met her first time. Now I don't know what happened to that shop.

I am feeling pleasure and moving uncomfortably because of vibrations.

" Bella, Are you okay? " Alice asked me.

" Yes , i am fine. " I replied but even my voice felt like I am not fine.

" Ah ha " Alice smiled " Move closer me. "

I moved toward her. Her hand gently started caressing my knee. I felt little shiver in my body.

" You are warm. " her hand moved upward. Today I wore white floral dress with black fish printing that came to my thighs. Her hand reached my hip hugger panty. I know this panty only can hold butt plug. Her finger gently scratched along my pussy line.

" Mmmm " a moan escaped from my mouth.

" You are really wet. " Alice said. Her fingers gripped waistband of my panty

and yanked it down. I clenched my ass around buttplug to grip it.

As usual her fingers started caressing my sensitive flesh which is making my sensation double while she is driving car with other hand.

" You are more sensitive today Bella. "

Alice pushed her fingers into my pussy.

" Ohhh " I again moaned.

" What happened to you Bella? " Alice asked me and kissed me. I just melted in sensation. But I can feel Alice is enjoying my reactions. Her fingers as usual simulating sensitive nerves, tweaking pleasure points in my pussy. My eyes felt heavy with all the sweet sensations, closed my eyes while Alice tongue is in my mouth.

Her fingers moved deep inside my pussy that

I can tell that she can feel vibrations.

The kiss is ended, I saw Alice is smiling.

" Wow Bella, You are hiding something from me. "

I think she is trying to feel more so her finger moved more deeply.

Her actions generated uncontrollable pleasure with strong orgasm. My pussy walls clenched and pulsing around her fingers. My mouth opened while my tongue moved aside.

" Ohh Bella, You are so beautiful. " Alice is rubbing my pussy to prolong the sensations.

" Bella " I heard her.

" Mmmm. " I replied.

" I want to see . " she asked me. I hiked my dress to show her.

" Get on your fours. "

Alice stopped car.

Alice told me.

The seat is big enough so I sat on my hands and knees that my ass towards her face. I can feel her hand on my ass, caressing my cheeks. Then touched butt plug. I think she is examining.

" It is wireless. Where is remote? " she asked me.

" My purse. "

I weakly replied.

" Give me your purse. " Alice asked me. I gave the purse to her.

" I got the remote. "

I heard her. Then I felt the vibrations in my ass increased.

Then I remembered my mistress words.

" Don't lower it below three Alice. "

I told her.

" Why ? " I heard her.

" Please Alice. i want to have it all day with like this. " I told her.

" All day? Why? " Alice asked me.

" Please Alice. Just I need to have it. " I replied.

" OK. It is your secret but I want to have this remote. i promise I won't lower it. " she asked me.

Even Normal times Alice is too creative, with this I can imagine what Alice will do. But I am excited what she will do and it won't break my mistress command.

" Ok Alice. But don't lower below three. " I again warned. I didn't hear her reply but I felt the vibrations being increase.

" You didn't say anything about increasing. " I heard her.

I can feel the pleasure and vibrations being increased gradually. It has max 12 levels and it has many other functionalities too. But I never tried much.

I am involuntarily moaning, while Alice is playing with remote. I think she increased to maximum. The vibrations are so strong that my head is swirling with incredible unimaginable pleasure.

Then I felt sudden electric shocks in my butt.

" Bella, Do you know full functionality of this ? " I heard her and I am feeling mixed sensations of vibrations and electric shocks.

My moans became screams of pleasure which died in sound of car.

Then I felt strong sting of pain. It is not usual slap of her hand. I turned and saw Alice is using my own hand brush to spank me. The pain is stronger than normal slap but with sensation of butt plug, I didn't even care. But my ass is clenched strongly around plug with slap.

Then I felt strong spanks one by one on my ass that i am screaming while tears are coming from my eyes. The pain and pleasure is too much that I came again.

" You should sit proper. We are reaching house, I can't wait to show your ass to them. "

I heard her.

I sat properly with seat belt securing me. Even this simple task felt like I ran marathon with this butt plug.

while reaching Alice house, I had another strong orgasm.

As usual Rosalie and Esme are talking at front porch.

Alice is almost jumping with joy while taking me to them.

" Rose, Esme " she called them. " You won't believe what Bella did." then she turned to me. " Show them Bella. "

I shook my head as no. I am already embarrassed enough and I know Alice always get what she wants. Still I am protesting.

" Please Bella, show them. " Alice is pouting but I am not bending my will.

" No Alice. " I told her with determination.

Then I felt the vibrations in my ass increased. A moan escaped from my mouth. Then electric shocks added to the pleasure.

" Aliceee " I moaned. Then Alice started licking my earlobe. The pleasure hit me like train, making me crazy. Then her hand reached my waist and tweaking my curves.

" Bella, listen to me. "

I felt like she is hypnotising me. Her hand is doing wonderful things to me. She knows my body very well and she knows exactly where to touch me to pull the strings.

" I know you Bella. You want to do it. Don't be embarrassed. i want you to show them. For me. " I am hearing her voice and I am surrendering to her.

" Will you show them ? " Alice asked and I nodded without thinking anything.

" Yehhh " Alice shouted and kissed me.

I am lifting my dress to show my butt plug but Alice stopped and carried me to the table. She placed me on table where I am on my arms and legs. Alice unzipped my dress, removed it. Then my bra, My panty already taken by Alice in car.

My ass placed towards them while my face looking at road which is always empty for my relief.

" i knew she is such a slut but this is wonderful. " I heard Rosalie. I can feel two different hands on my ass.

" Did you spank her? " I heard Esme.

" Yeah, i can't stop myself. " Alice replied.

" Give me the remote. " I heard Rosalie.

" Here, but don't lower below three. " I heard Alice.

Then I felt quick changes of vibrations in my ass. One time it went to max , just when I am about to reach peak, vibrations got lower to suppress my reaching orgasm. Almost an hour, every time I am reaching reaching peak of my orgasm then vibrations getting died then I felt strong spanks on my ass with hair brush to suppress my orgasm. My mind went crazy, real tears coming from my eyes with need of release.

" Alice, It is not fun anymore. Please let me cum. " I am begging them.

" I like her begging. "

I heard Rosalie.

" Rosalie, She can't take it anymore. " I heard Esme.

" Ok. " I heard disappointment in Rosalie voice. " Alice, It is your turn. "

The shocking sensation died, vibrations got lower.

I am taking long breathing when I felt strong thrust in my pussy. I screamed with sudden strong pleasure. Almost ten inch of strap on touched my g spot deeply that my pussy is pulsing around big strap on, squirting juices, ejecting quite amount of juices almost three feet. It took me quite amount of time to get my senses.

I saw Alice wearing strap on including fully dressed. She saw me looking at her and she smiled at me. She gave me another strong thrust which made me scream then she started fucking me and giving me strong thrusts one by one . I am feeling consecutive orgasms rippling through my body.

" i can't believe what you asked me. i felt so embarrassed by sitting like that in front of Rosalie and Esme. " I said to Alice after breakfast then car.

" Don't be. Rose and Esme never think of you like that. They really love you. And you enjoyed that. i can tell. "

Of course I enjoyed that. Still sitting on that position like that I am humiliated but very strange reason I liked it.

" Do you have remote? " I asked her.

" Yes. i will use it full length. " she gave me mischievous smile.

Meaning of that smile I learned very hard. Every time I talked to friends or teacher, Alice suddenly will increase the vibrations or electric shocks. I got a strong orgasm when I am standing in class. I almost screamed but I controlled. I saw Alice is laughing without anyone noticing.

Entire eight hours of class felt like a lifetime. It took long time to convince Alice to let go of me early. I am waiting for mistress phone call.

" Hello Bella. " Mistress called me.

" Hello mistress "

" Are you ready? "

" Yes mistress "

" There is a car waiting outside. Get inside of the car. There will be instructions. "

I saw outside, there is a black ferrari, door opened. I went to car and looked inside. There is a paper.

" Wear the dress , nothing else. " I read the paper.

I saw the dress. It is nothing but loose threads that fashioned into fishnet dress. I don't know how can I wear this in open.

There are woods near, it is dark and no one will be there.

I went to dark,removed my dress and my undergarments. I folded them carefully then I wear the dress my mistress selected. Even after I wear the dress also I felt like I am naked. My entire body visible through the dress. I stood behind the tree to see if anyone is there. After I confirm that no one is there, I quickly ran to car then I closed car door.

There is another slip of note is there and there is blindfold beside that.

" Wear this " I read the slip.

I put on the blindfold around my eyes. Entire world became dark. Then I heard car door being opened. I felt the presence of another person. I breathed the scent into me. soft hands touching my hands, I felt goosebumps all over my body. Those hands placed my hands on my back and tide them with rope.

" Where is remote? " I heard deep sexy voice. I can tell she is hiding her real voice still it is sexy.

" It is in my purse. " I replied.

I can feel hand on my lap where my dress and purse is there. Then I felt empty in my lap and I can hear a hand searching in purse.

" Did you liked my gift? "

" Yes mistress. "

" Then you will love this. "

Then I felt a steel cylindrical bullet like thing probing my pussy. I felt straps secured the bullet and I felt that bullet started vibrating against my clit. In addition to that I felt butt plug vibrating to maximum. The combined pleasure is too much to handle, I felt gush of juices continuously ejected from my pussy and strong orgasm shook my body while I am moaning .

" You have lovely voice Bella. " I felt my mistress lips on mine and I can felt sweet taste of my mistress tongue. I moaned when I felt my mistress tongue in mine and her hand gently squeezed my tit.

" Brace yourself. " I heard my mistress. Then I felt seat belt securing me and car is moving very fast.

Almost ten minutes after car is stopped. I still have slowly vibrating objects in my pussy and ass but they are having minimum effect. Then I felt something around my neck like a coller snuggly secured around my neck. Then I felt something attached to it.

I felt a little pull at my neck, I can guess my mistress attached a leash to my coller.

" Come on Bella. " I heard my mistress. I followed the pull of the leash. I heard the car door being opened and I got out of car. I tried to hear any voice other than my mistress. No one is there for my relief. I don't how I felt if anyone see me in this condition. I climbed steps and entered house or place which has slow music. My mistress stopped until we reached a room I guess. I can't see or move my hands, only thing I can hear is slow music in background. Not being a music fan didn't let me know the what is the music it is.

Then I felt pair of hands on me and they removing the dress I am wearing even though the dress is nothing but loose net of threads. After that one hand removed bullet vibrator from my pussy and vibrator butt plug from my ass.

" Do you like restraints? " I heard my mistress.

I am not exactly tied many times but I am restrained by Alice and Rosalie many times. Getting pleasured when I restrained is one of my favourite things.

" Yes mistress. " I replied.

I felt the rope around my hands loosen then removed. Then I felt a cuff is secured around my left hand then right hand. Then I felt a pull at cuffs and my hands pulled upwards until they are spread and above my head such that I am standing on my tip toes. I never been in this position but I read it in my mistress novels many times. I am imagining the wicked things done in this position and I am very excited.

I felt a pull at my coller, I am guessing that to get my attention.

" Do you like pain ? " I heard my mistress.

I thought about it for a moment. I gotten spanked many times and everytime liked.

" Yes mistress. " I told her.

" Good. " I heard and felt little bit of proud.

" You see, inflicting pain to submissive is one of ways that dominant shows her dominance. In general no one likes pain but bearing pain for dominant is showing that you will do anything to please your mistress. And dominant will be very pleased by this. So do youwant to please your mistress? " I heard my mistress.

" Yes mistress. " I replied with determination. I heard her smirk then her words.

" It not easy as you think. " I heard her.

" I got spanked for you. " I replied.

" Yes and i really pleased with that . But that is just tip of ice berg. A real submissive learn to enjoy the pain. She has to remember she is doing it for her mistress and it will please her meaning it will you. " I am sinking those words into my mind. Then I heard my mistress footsteps, may be she wearing high heels. Again I heard mistress footsteps approaching to me. There is a hissing sound like a whip or crop is cutting through air. My mistress gonna whip me I thought. I never been wipped before and I felt fearful shiver crawled along my spine when I think about the pain it gonna cause me still the excitement is also there.

I am hoping my mistress will talk to me but I heard nothing but sound of my breath including with hiss of whip.

" Ahhhhhhhaaaaaaaa " scream came out from mouth top of my lungs. Without any warning or any sound my mistress hit me with whip on my back. I felt like I am cut with knife at the place where whip hit me.

I didn't heard anything from my mistress for sometime, probably giving me time for processing my pain.

" How are you feeling Bella? " my mistress voice echoed in room.

" Pain. " I replied still feeling the burning sensations on my back.

" You should embrace the pain. " I heard her but I don't know how to do that. " If you want, you can enjoy the pain. Just think about the origin of the pain and how it is feeling. Remember that you are doing it to please me and the pain you are feeling is not hurting. " I am hearing mistress voice with utmost concentration like she is hypnotising me.

" Concentrate on the pain " I heard my mistress and with blindfold my concentration is only on mistress voice and searing pain.

" Don't think the pain you are feeling as hurting you , think as it is pleasuring you. "

I concentrated only on pain that caused by mistress . It felt like fire put on my skin and I am trying think it as it giving me pleasure but burning sensation making it difficult.

" Before that you feel like this. Now all the nerves on your body is alive and vibrating. "

My mistress words worked like charm and every word felt true. Even though I felt fire like pain, my body never felt alive like this.

" Do you want more ? " I heard my mistress.

First whiplash taught me try to enjoy pain but I didn't learn perfect. Even though the pain is hurting me, i want to try more for my mistress.

" Yes mistress. i want more. " I replied with determination.

" Good Bella. " I heard my mistress and even felt her happiness.

Another strong whiplash hit me on my back following a loud scream from me.

I purely concentrated on the place where whip hit me my skin. I concentrated on how that part is alive than ever and I am trying to think the pain is not hurting me and I think I am getting little success.

Then another whiplash hit my back and the scream is lessened and even I thought I liked the pain. Even my body is shivering little with pain, I am not feeling like I hurt.

" Now tell me my sweet Bella, Do you want more? " my mistress voice echoed through the room.

I want the pain again because I want to please my mistress and I want to try to enjoy what my mistress is giving me.

" I want more mistress. " I replied.

" I like your submission Bella. " another strong whiplash hit me again on my back giving me searing pain through my veins.

This time I tried to suppress my screaming and I tried think as it is not hurting me. And I think I succeeded too because I like the pain caused by the whiplash this time.

Then another three whip lashes hit me on one after one on my back giving me the pain now I am enjoying very much.

" You are really enjoying this. Aren't you? You are doing really wonderful Bella. " I heard my mistress like she is reading my mind.

I felt another strong whiplash with hissing sound while it cut through air and sound of lash when the whip hit my skin.

" Ahhhaaa. " a sound came from my mouth but it is not screaming or moaning, more like combination of both sounds. Now I am craving for more pain and my entire body is wanting to feel alive with the pain.

Another three lashes I got from my mistress whip make me realise I am truly enjoying this more than I expected.

" Tell me Bella. Do you want more? " my mistress voice felt like music to my ears.

" Yes mistress. More than anything. " I replied even though my body is humming with the burning sensations.

I felt another lash but this time I received like dry land received the rain and felt more alive than ever.

I waited for sometime but I didn't felt any more lashes or pain. They stopped exactly when I want more.

" Mistress " I called " I want more. Please hit me. " I am begging her.

I heard a musical smile from my mistress and followed words.

" Hmmm You are truly extraordinary girl Bella. "

I felt another strong whiplash which I wanted and I really enjoyed the pain it caused me.

Then again the lash didn't came even after long time.

" Mistress " I called " Give me the pain " I asked but it didn't came.

" No Bella. " I am surprised that she is denying but I want more.

" Please mistress. i need it. i want it. Give it to me mistress. " I am begging even though it is surprising to me that I am begging for pain.

I heard chuckle from my mistress.

" A true mistress knows when to stop. In this position I have ultimate power on you. I can even kill you. Tell me Bella do you still want to give me the power over you? "

" Yes mistress. i want the pain you are giving me. " I told her.

I felt another two lashes on my skin, even though scream escaped from my mouth still I liked it. Even though my body felt like it is on fire and my mind felt like crazy with unimaginable pain still I want more. I want the feeling of my every cell is being vibrating. I want the feeling of every nerve being on fire.

" Bella. look at yourself. You are a mess. Do you really want more pain? "

" Yes mistress. I want. " I replied.

" You will scar forever. Doyou still want it? "

" i still want it mistress. " I repeated.

" What if you die ? Do you still want it? "

" Yes " I replied without any hesitation.

" No Bella. You don't need anymore pain. " I heard her words which caused me disappointment .

Then I felt my hand cuffs being loosened then released my hands. I fell on floor with thudding sound. My legs felt weak and my body is shivering like a leaf.

" I told you you had enough Bella. "

" Follow me Bella. " I heard my mistress and felt my leash being pulled.

I don't have energy to raise so I crawled to follow her. She is going very slow for my relief and the carpet below my knees is soft and cushy so I followed her without any discomfort.

" Stop here Bella. " I heard my mistress and I stopped. Then I felt I am being lifted without any effort in her hands then I am placed on soft leather sofa.

" Let me apply some cream to your wounds. " I felt soft touch of hands with cold cream being applied to my wounds making my pain subdued. " You did really great Bella. You will become really good submissive. "

" Thank you mistress. " I replied.

" Alice is very lucky to have you. " I heard her.

I never thought about asking Alice to be my mistress but when I think about it my heart is fluttering with joy.

" Doyou think I should ask her mistress? "

" I think you should wait her to make a move. "

" May be. "

" Don't worry Bella. I am sure Alice will ask you to be her submissive one day. Until then be patient and train with me. You are making a great progress. " I felt her wet lips on mine then her sweet tongue in my mouth showing me how much she loves me.

" Why are you not showing your face ? " I can tell she is deliberately hiding who she is.

" I want keep it as a surprise and it makes this experience very sweet. Do you really want to know who i am even though i don't want you to ? " she asked me.

" No mistress. i don't want anything don't like. " I told her sincerely.

" Thank you Bella. You are very sweet. " I felt another kiss.

I can feel that pain of wipping is lessened just like the medicine Rosalie gave me. Probably the medicine only available for rich people only because I never heard these type of medicine is available.

Mistress made me crawl on all fours to the car blindfolded and she secured seat belt around me. Almost two hours I am blindfolded but I am really enjoying this experience. Without seeing I felt like my other senses heightened, I can hear my own heartbeat, speeding sound of car tires,sound odd air cut by car. Within minutes car stopped, mistress get me out of car.

Still with leash , mistress took me to somewhere. I felt funny walking naked except heels without knowing whether i can be seen by anyone else but I am pretty sure I am alone though. Based on sounds I can tell I am walking through woods because I can hear the sound of dry leaves crushing under our feet.

I think we reached the spot. My mistress made place my hands on something then I realised it is branch of a tree. She made me half bent with hands supporting on the tree branch then I felt my legs being spread. Mistress is not saying anything and I can only hear crushing sound of dry leaves and wind is singing through my ears.

I felt something smooth and hard poking from back trying to push into my pussy. I can guess what it is by my experience with strap on. It is thick and frictionless smooth rubbing my already wet pussy which is eagerly wanting something inside it. My pussy is pulsing with excitement and I am bending backwards to get better friction. The small touch of that strap on also sending spasms of pleasure through my spine.

My mistress is taking time to teasing me , rubbing that smooth rod along my pussy lips.

" Do you wantto be fucked bitch Bella? " mistress voice echoed in my ear thousand times powerful.

" Yes " I replied with showing my eagerness and desire. I felt her smile on my ears then my blindfold is removed. For a moment I can't see anything clearly then I saw my hostel in distance. We are in woods near by my hostel which is really dark place because I can't even able to see my own body. There is no light source anywhere near so I can't even see my mistress.

Then I felt strong thrust into my pussy that strap on penetrating through my pussy walls like knife through butter giving sudden spike of pleasure .

" Ohhh " I moaned with sensation.

Then I felt my mistress grip on my hips is tightened then thrusting the strap on in my pussy got speeded. Gradually my moans became screams of pleasure and all my pent up desire is releasing in the form of strong consecutive orgasms rippling through my body.

" How do feel getting fucked in front of your hostel Bella? " I heard mistress. Truth to be told I am little afraid that anyone may come and see me even though this place is always deserted.

I can watch my room window where I can see shadow of Leah. In front of hostel I saw girl I know but not close got out of car probably his boyfriend's, her name I think Jules .

Just she is going into the building mistress thrusted strap on deeply and touched my g spot making me scream high pitch. I think she heard me because she turned her head towards us but with thick darkness is covering me it is impossible to see us.

Mistress deliberately is touching my g spot again and again to get a same scream but I am controlling by gripping my nails into hard tree branch and biting my lip. It became too much to control and I bit my lip and blood came from it. Suddenly speed of thrusting is increased and I came again and again with shudder of my body .

After a long fucking session, my back is hurting but the pleasure I felt is more than worth. My mistress grabbed me towards her,I can't see her except her glittering eyes then she kissed me strong and long almost like licking my blood on my lips. It felt so hot that I stood like statue, enjoying the kiss.

" Thanks for great fuck baby. " she said which made me blush. " Wait here. " she said and left. It is really different experience that not seeing her face and doing these things. I can hear she is coming.

" Here. Get dressed. " I heard her and felt my dress in my hands. I tried to get dressed in dark while mistress is helping me. I finally dressed or more likely mistress dressed me. I don't know but I felt like she can see in dark.

" Here is your bag. " she handed me bag. " Good night " I heard her then I felt light peck on my lips.

After that I walked towards hostel and in distance I heard a car is leaving probably my mistress.

After that thrilling and painful bdsm experience with mistress I felt really happy and next morning my wounds healed completely without a mark.

Next five nights, every night my mistress introduced me to different types of pain with blindfold on my eyes.

First night she hanged me in mid air while my hands and knees were chained and giving me support. Then I felt drops after drops of hot wax on my body. She mainly concentrated on my nipples and my belly leaving my pussy. The pain I was experienced is sharp and short but with her hypnotising words ringing in my ears I really enjoyed the sensations. I moaned sometimes and screamed sometimes still I wanted more but my mistress stopped after sometime.

Next night mistress introduced me to electric pain. I was in all fours on setup like a iron table which didn't have surface. My hands and knees clasped to the side rods of that. She first started giving little electric shocks with some type of stick I guess to my toes then she went higher. She left my pussy but she spent more time on nipples which are so sensitive and giving me more pain than other parts. At first those are just touch then she increased the time and intensity of those shocks. I screamed with pain but with mistress soothing and inspiring words I really enjoyed that pain until she stopped.

Next day mistress used clamps on my body. She first cuffed my hands to spread bar behind my neck.

She placed two clamps at first on my nipples. At first the pain is little but gradually the pain increased. Then she placed a clamp on my tongue then six clamps on my belly then two clamps on my pussy. I am feeling unbearable pain but I am not screaming. This pain is not like before. It started as low then it slowly became too much. My mistress giving me instructions, soothing words. She told me to concentrate on the pain and think it as pleasure. Her words are really having a good effect because I am enjoying this pain. After that she placed weights attached to my nipple clamps then another weight to clamp that attached to my pussy. The pain is increased very fast and for my surprise she asked me to walk like that and I walked. Every step made my weights to move and pulling my sensitive nipples and pussy very painfully.

Next day mistress used choking as a tool for pain. I stood naked with blindfold for my eyes while my hands were spread and chained to sides, pushing my tits out. Then she placed a velvet coller around my neck which snuggled comfortably around my neck. Then I felt pull on my coller choking me. At first I felt little panic because I never expected this then I am relaxed because I trusted my mistress. Then I heard my mistress words that how I felt the rush of blood into my brain when she released the choker. She choked me almost until my mind went numb and I felt like dying then she released me and felt the rush of blood. It is different experience. She continued this cycle for half an hour but it felt like life time.

She told me next day is last day for my training in pain and next day she is gonna use last five methods of pain on me. Next day my mistress suspended me in mid air by chained my arms and legs. At first she used whip on my back then wax on my tits and ass then she clamped my belly and thighs and attached weights to those clamps. The pain because of these three combined is most intense pain I ever felt. The screams that came from mouth deafened my ears. Adding to that she attached coller and occasionally choked me. My brain went crazy with all this pain without any pleasure. But my previous experience and my thirst for pleasing mistress made me enjoy this experience.

All these nights, every night after the session she fucked me in my pussy and my ass one after one in front of my hostel in woods same spot. All the pain I experienced forgotten by this pleasurable fucking my mistress. I am sure my moans can hear by hostel but she gagged me with my panties whenever I was too loud.

I never thought I enjoy my bdsm experience this much. It is so much better than I ever imagined. Mistress told me we are gonna move to pleasurable sessions and I am very excited and waiting eagerly.


	7. Chapter 7

My mistress called me everyday evening and the sessions are so intense. I usually have strong rough sex with Alice but this is so much more intense and raw.

I am blindfolded and tied and helpless. She used everything to generate tremendous amount of pleasure. I shook, cry, screamed but experience is so great.

She used fuck chair which has vibrator attached to it. My mistress placed the vibrator maximum level and made me sit. I sat on chair for two hours while vibrator moved up and down fucking me while vibrating violently in my pussy. I don't know how many times I come and at last I lost conscious.

Then she placed egg vibrators in my pussy and ass then she attached vibrating nipple vibrators to my nipples. Then she placed vibrating gag in my mouth. The five way vibrations in my body made me crazy with pleasure and made my pussy squirting juices continuously and orgasmed violently.

Next she used strap on vibrators to fuck me continuously for hours. i don't know how she did this but everytime she finished i am sweaty mess and felt like my body became putty almost lost balance.

She used fuck machines, bullet vibrators, dildos, electric vibrators everything she can to give me untolerable and pleasure.

As usual i came to hostel after school

but today is different. Looks like Leah already came. Normally she won't come after two or three hours. Looks like she is in bathroom. But something is wrong. Bathroom door is opened and I can hear her crying.

" Leah " i called her and opened the door.

She is under shower naked and crying. i felt very sad seeing her like this. Even her beautiful naked body is also not distracting me.

" Leah " i called again but she didn't turned. i walked under shower.

" Leah! what happened? " i asked her.

" Bella " she hugged me. She is sobbing.

" Leah. Control yourself. " i tried to console. But i am not good with words so I let her cry on my shoulders while I am affectionately stroking her back and hair.

" Viktor and I broke up. "

she told me. i looked into her eyes like i want to hear more.

" He said me that I am holding secrets from him so it is not gonna work. He said there shouldn't be secrets if he wants to date. " she said.

" That's " i tried to say something about him angrily but Leah cut me.

" It is not his fault Bella. i am holding secrets from him. i leave him many times without telling proper reason. i should know i can't date with my secrets. " she started crying again.

" please don't cry Leah. It is not your fault that you keep a secret. If he loves you he should know you kept secrets for a good reason. " i told her. Leah looked at me.

" What will you do Bella if your loved one keeps you a secret? " she asked me.

Of course Alice is keeping me so many secrets still i don't care and so is my mistress. i don't even know who she is and I have a strong feeling that I already know her.

" Leah, i believe relationship is based on trust. If you really trust the other person then you won't feel bad for hiding things. You will wait and give them assurance that you will always understand them. Then I guess they will tell you. i always believe we keep secrets for a reason. " i told her.

Leah looked at me like she really appreciated my words.

" Thank you Bella. " Leah said while hugging me tightly. i am feeling her soft breasts to me. i don't know i should feel like this when she is in grief but I am literally enjoying her naked body. i can feel her sobbing and I don't think because of break up now.

Then she left me from hug and cupped my face. My eyes are directly looking into Leah's beautiful honey coloured eyes. Then happened what i never thought will happen. She kissed me. My eyes widened by shock

but i savoured the taste. Everything is wet, the water pouring from shower and her eyes are full of tears but her soft lips and wet tongue are what i am feeling. i don't know what to to do. i am not able get away from kiss. Then I felt myself closing my eyes and giving in the kiss.

When kiss is ended, i am flushed but Leah is looking into my eyes.

" Leah, why did you do that ? " i asked.

" I am sorry Bella. " she replied.

" i never thought you are lesbian. Do you like girls ? " i asked with surprise.

" I never thought about that. But I know you are. i read your book and I saw many times you are checking me. "

i blushed by her words.

" That's why you deliberately showing your ass sometimes. " i asked her. This time it is her part to blush.

" I just don't know why I kissed you. i know you have relationship with Alice. " Leah told me.

" It is not like that. i can kiss anyone i want. " i replied.

" Ohhh. " Leah understand what i am telling. " Earlier what you said, it is about Alice. isn't it? " Leah asked and I nodded as yes.

" Leah, i am gonna catch cold if I don't move. " i told her.

" Ok. " she raised , so am I.

i am removing my wet clothes, she is looking at me.

" What are doing? " i asked her.

" I don't know. i am trying find out whether I like girls or not. "

" So? " i asked.

" I don't know. What about you? Are you turned on by my body? " She asked me.

i took a long look and replied. " Very much turned on. "

She laughed. When I am leaving from bathroom she slapped my ass.

" Awww " i said with pain.

" Oh, i missed so much spanking you. " Leah said.

" If you want, you can spank me only after you let me touch your breasts. " i told her.

" Deal . " she happily accepted.

i moved and placed my both hands on her breasts. They are firm and soft. i like the feeling of them in my hands, i gave a squeeze. Then I gripped her nipples between my thumb and forefinger.

" Do you like them ? " Leah asked .

" Yeah " i told her.

i put my thumbs in my mouth until they are slick with thick saliva. Then I started rubbing my thumbs against her nipples until they are erected and so sensitive. Then I started sensually rubbing them and I can see she is enjoying it. Then I stopped.

" Wow, you are good Bella. " Leah told me. i smiled.

" Now it's my turn. " Leah said then she lifted me on her shoulders.

" Wow " i giggled.

She lifted me like i don't even weigh a pound. Then she poured series of strong slaps on my ass. Then she sat on bed and placed me on her knee.

" Now count Bella. " Leah told me.

" One " i counted after feeling strong slap on my ass. i didn't screamed.

Then she poured slap after slap and I counted. After twelve slaps i screamed with pain but I didn't stopped screaming and she didn't stopped slapping. i am getting very excited and I know I am close to orgasm but I am trying to suppress it. Another slap hit me between my legs touched my pussy that triggered a strong orgasm.

" You came. didn't you ? " Leah asked. i am embarrassed . i don't know why. So many times before i came in her hands but now it felt different because this time she knows about me and she knows i am attracted to her . i nodded. She smiled and asked " You forgot to count. "

i tried to remember the number but I don't know.

" I don't remember. " i replied.

" i will tell you but promise me you won't wear any clothes until tomorrow morning. "

That means I can't go to mistress. But i felt like Leah need me more.

" Ok " i told her.

" It is thirteen. " Leah told me then gave me another slap.

" Fourteen " i cried.

Then Leah again pouring slap after slap while I am screaming with pain and pleasure.

After twenty slaps Leah asked me " Is it too much? If it is tell me. "

" I am okay " i replied.

Leah again giving me slaps.

" Fifty " i counted then Leah stopped.

" Wow , you took fifty slaps . " Leah gently stroking my ass. i felt like my ass is on fire and I can feel the heat coming from my ass. But i came five times which I enjoyed so much. " i am sorry Bella. i don't know what happened. It is really become too much fun watching your ass jiggle and your screaming. "

i smiled at her. " It's okay Leah. " i assured her. " i need to apply the paste to my ass "

" I will do it. " she grabbed my purse and brought the paste. She applied all over my ass then within minutes my ass felt so better.

" So you like kinky stuff? " i still in her lap. At first I want to deny it but then I decided to let her know the truth.

" Yes. I like bdsm relationship. " i replied her.

" You are submissive. "

" Yes. "

" Alice used to spank you ? "

" Yes, while we are having sex. " i replied. i am not looking at her so I don't even know what she is feeling.

" I read your book Bella. It has some painful and humiliating stuff in there. You really do that? " She asked me. i can hear concern in her voice. She cared about me. So a smile appeared on my lips.

" No one will do anything i don't like Leah. " i replied confidently.

" That's good. " she told.

i raised from her lap and picked my phone from my bag. i have to call my mistress. i usually go outside balcony but now that isn't option. So I called .

" Hello Bella. " i heard the mechanical voice.

" Hello mistress . " i said and looked at Leah. I can tell she is surprised.

I told my mistress i can't join the session and she asked reason. i told the truth. She laughed and agreed with one condition. i have to put butt plug in my ass this night.

" You call Alice mistress ? " Leah asked me.

" That's not Alice. " then I explained about mistress.

" Wow . " she is shocked. i smiled at her reaction. " You are having sex with Alice and your mistress is giving training in bdsm who you didn't see and hear till now. Does Alice know about your mistress ? " she asked me.

" No. That topic never came up. And she told me I can have relationship with other person. But my mistress know about Alice though. "

" I don't know what to say. " she said.

" You think I am slut. Don't you? " i asked her.

She looked at me and I felt like she is checking my naked body. i think I felt like I am slut. i don't know when I changed like this. Before coming to this place i am shy and reserved person.

" Well kinda " she hesitantly replied.

" You don't like me . Do you ? " i asked.

She is thinking. After minute of silence she replied.

" Trust me I want to say i am. But i know you are good natured person. And they are your decisions which are your personal. Still i want to hate you for that. But i couldn't. i like you Bella. i don't want to ruin this friendship because of that. "

A big smile appeared on my lips after hearing words from her beautiful lips. i am looking at her body , especially her tits. They are so sexy and perfect.

" Thanks " i appreciated. " There is a single problem being me naked today. " i am explaining.

" What is it ? " she asked me.

" I am not going to my mistress so she want me to do something. " i am looking directly into her eyes. She is looking at me with curious so I continued. " She wants me to wear butt plug entire night. " i told her but my face changed to bright red color with embarrassment.

" Wow " she said after sometime. " You have butt plug? " She asked me.

" Actually i have butt plugs. Different types and different sizes. It is part of training. " i told her.

" So what do you need ? " she asked me. Getting help from her is amusing idea and that thought crossed my mind for moment but I think I am pushing it too far.

" Nothing. I just want to give you heads up. " i told her.

i retrieved a box from my luggage rack. I picked a purple ceramic butt plug. It is length of 6 inches and little bit thick. i got lube too.

" Can I help ? " i heard Leah. i looked at her. I think she forgot she is not wearing any clothes. Everytime i look at her, considerable amount of blood rushing between my legs.

" You ? " i asked her. Because I don't think I heard correct.

" It is exciting. i want to do it. " she told me. She didn't say please but I can feel it in her voice.

" Ok. First you apply gel to this butt plug then to my ass little. Then push it slowly. " i explained her. She nodded. i sat on my fours as my ass is facing Leah. She applied lube all over the butt plug then I felt her soft fingers on my ass. i felt the pleasurable sensation when Leah finger touching sensitive flesh around my rectum. Then she picked the butt plug.

i felt the pressure on my ass hole and I can felt the sensation of being my ass stretched.

" Mmmmm " i moaned with pleasure. i can feel the butt plug is going slowly into my ass. Leah is doing very slowly still she finished pushing entire thing into my ass.

" It's all done. " Leah said.

" Thanks Leah . Now only one thing left is this. " i took the remote and pressed a button. My butt plug started vibrating in my ass giving me the pleasure. i changed the vibrating level on five as my mistress.

" Ohhh " my eyes became heavy with pleasure. i think Leah heard vibrations.

" Wow. it's vibrating. " she placed her hand on base of butt plug.

She took remote from my hand and looking at it curiously. Then I felt vibrations in my ass is increasing so is the pleasure i am feeling.

" Leah. " my voice became husky. " Don't change it to below 5. "

" Why? "

" I promised my mistress. "

" You will do everything she says. " Leah asked.

" Yes. But i am sure she won't tell me anything i won't handle. This is the trust we have between us. "

Leah smiled.

" I like this ." she said and started changing vibrations very fast making me squirm and shake with pleasure.

" Ohh Leaaaah hhh" i came while screaming her name. i can see Leah's amusing face.

" Now you have your fun. give me that. " i grabbed remote from her hands.

She started wearing night dress for my dislike. Then we watched a movie in Leah laptop. Leah grabbed me and she placed me on her embrace.

" I can feel the vibrations. " Leah whispered in my ear.

I am feeling constant pleasure because of vibrating butt plug in my ass and I can feel Leah breasts on my back. i can tell she is excited. He nipples are erected and poking on my back. Leah's one hand cupped my hand while it is playing with my belly button and other hands is playing with my tit. In this position we are more like lovers than friends. i can feel the change of dynamic between us.

" This is boring " Leah said.

" So what do you want to watch? " i asked. i don't care because honestly I am too busy with controlling my senses. All are clouded by Leah's actions and my butt plug in my ass.

" We should watch porn. Your special BDSM. " she smiled

.

i am watching, Leah is searching until she found. I saw it is lesbian BDSM between roommates. i smiled. i can see dominant is tall wearing leather corset and panties with knee length leather boots everything black. The submissive wearing black bra but it showing her nipples then G-string thong. Her hands are tied by rope and a ball gag placed on her mouth. Dominant has a paddle in her hand and submissive is on all her fours, crawling. Dominant smirked and hit submissive ass with her paddle and submissive screamed. For sometime dominant hit sub ass until her ass red. Then dom hit sub boobs .

i can tell Leah is enjoying because her movements on my body is increased. Then dom got strap on and started fucking sub ass while placing vibrator at sun's pussy.

While watching, i got another orgasm , i moaned with low pitch sound. Then Leah brought me dinner. i ate dinner naked then I went to sleep.

It became common that I always change my dress in front Leah and we even done bath together sometimes. We never kissed again though. My mistress still giving me mixed pain and pleasure in sessions. Alice

is as usually fucking me whenever I am available and almost like a fuck toy.

i am coming from school and Alice is waiting for me in her Lamborghini car. i smiled at her which she gave beautiful smile in return. I think I am too busy admiring Alice because next moment a uncontrolled truck is coming toward me and I don't have any time to move. i almost thought I am gonna die. i wish I had much more time with Alice and I wish i know who is my mistress and I am gonna miss Leah. I regret that I don't have much relationship with my dad. i wish I told him I love you to him more times. What about my mom ? Within a moment I have all these thoughts and surprisingly i regret that I haven't done one thing. That is my fantasy , i dreamed but it seemed impossible so I haven't told Alice. Now I don't have chance.

I thought truck hit me, a sudden pain came over me. i expected more pain and I am looking at angel. My sight is little blurry but I can see big black eyes, nice red lips, short pixy hair. It is getting clear now. The beautiful angel is Alice. How did she get here? i can see the truck behind Alice. i can see dent on truck.

" Are you okay? " i heard Alice. i nodded then I lost conscious. Again when I woke up i saw Alice is carrying me in her hands. Next time when I woke up I am in her car she is saying " You will be OK. " again and again. Next time when I woke up i am in hospital bed some doctor is looking at my head.

" How is she Carlisle ? " i can see concern in Alice face and words. i heard the doctor's name before. He is Esme's husband. I looked at him, i can tell now how he got that much hot wife. Because he is hot, i am lesbian otherwise I am sure I gonna turned on by just looking at him.

" She is gonna be OK. You saved her. " he replied to Alice. Alice looked at me, i pretended i am sleeping.

" Do you think my blood is needed? " Alice asked.

" That's not necessary now. If you give her now it will raise many questions. " Carlisle told her. i don't understand what his meaning by that.

" I will stay with her . " i heard Alice.

" Ok. " he said .

" You can open your eyes now " i heard Alice but I didn't opened my eyes. i heard Alice smirk then I felt a hand through my skirt

.

Oh my god, what she is gonna do , here in hospital. Then it reached my pussy , her fingers pinched my clit. A scream almost came out of my mouth but Alice placed her other hand on my mouth. Simultaneously my eyes are opened and saw Alice playful smile. Then she removed her both hands of me.

Then I remembered.

" Alice, thank you for saving me. " i told her. Again Alice only gave me a smile.

" How did you save me? i saw you far away at your car and how did you stopped the truck? " i asked her.

" Don't worry. You need rest. " Alice kissed me.

" This is your secret. Isn't it? " i asked her.

" Yes. " she replied but she didn't try to cover her actions like many superhero movies.

" You want to tell me ? " i asked her.

" I want to. But not now. " she replied.

" I am gonna figured it out. " i told her.

" Good luck. " she told me.

Till now I know she is strong, fast and I never saw she ate anything except drinking red wine and she never got sick. This described so many superheroes.

Then I saw Charlie then Leah came to see me. After some of my friends came. i talked to them while Alice talked to Charlie and I saw Charlie is thanking her.

I stayed in hospital that night. i am alone and I got a book not is my mistress writings. It is just classical and after half an hour reading i really got bored.

Then my phone started ringing. It is from my mistress.

" Hello mistress. " i greeted her.

" Hi Bella. How are you feeling ? " She asked me.

" You know I met accident . Don't you? " i am surprised and confirmed she is one of the people i know.

" Yes. " i heard her. " What are you doing ?"

" i am reading a boring book. " i replied sulkily. i heard a chuckle from other side.

" What about my notes i am sending ? " she asked me.

" They are in my room " i replied.

" You have your handbag with you. haven't you? " She asked me.

" Yes. " i replied.

" Get your bullet vibrator and put it in your ass. " she told me.

i can't believe I am gonna do this in hospital bed. My head is giving little pain but I ignored. i retrieved the bullet vibrator which I hid in secret pocket in my handbag. Only persons know are me , Alice and my mistress.

" Sit on your fours " i heard her. i did and placed bullet vibrator in my ass and started it. A quick pleasure hit me.

" Don't touch your pussy . " i heard my mistress.

" Now I will tell you my latest chapter. Don't even think about pleasuring yourself. "

then my mistress is telling me her new chapter. It is pure smut and so erotic. The main character's vampire mistress took her to a coven, where four vampires in coven are having fun with her while her mistress is watching.

My mistress is telling me how four vampires sharing the girl , fucking her with strap on one by one while drinking blood from her neck. While my mistress is telling, i am imagining . The girl submissive is sat on her arms and legs with ball cloth in her mouth. One by one vampires are spanking girl's ass with leather belt. My mistress is telling me how girl is twitching and how her body reacting with every blow.

i became so horny and vibrator in my ass is filling my head with pleasure. When my mistress is finished reading the chapter , i am

so horny and literally shaking with need of pleasure.

" Mistress, can I please touch myself ? "

" No " i heard her but the voice came from phone and outside of my room.

i turned my head and saw Alice at door and she has phone at her ear.

" Bella, don't touch your pussy. "

i heard voice from phone and outside.

" Alice " my voice came very heavily. " You , you " surprise is evident in my voice.

" Yes I am. " Alice is smiling.

" You are my mistress ? " i asked with surprise and shock.

" Don't get into details Bella. You are looking so sexy like this. i want to enjoy this. " Alice told me with lust filled eyes. " i am still your mistress. " Alice slapped me on my ass with her hand such that a strong yelp came like scream through my mouth. i am sure her hand print is left on my ass. " Am i your mistress ? " Alice gave me another slap on my ass.

" Yes. " i screamed.

i got another slap on my ass for answer. The pain of Alice strong slaps and pleasure of vibrator in my ass making go crazy.

" You forgot something. " Alice told me and I got it quickly.

" Yes mistress. " i cried with frustration. i need release so badly.

Alice reached me then started caressing soft flesh between my legs. Heavy moans are coming out of my mouth because of the pleasure coming from her actions.

" Ohhh Aliceee . More. " she is so close to my clit but I felt another strong slap on my ass.

" You are forgetting again. " Alice said to me.

" Mistress " i said and her hand continued it's caressing.

Finally it touched my clit and gentle scratch on my clit made me orgasm so strong that i gripped pillow tightly to control my screams. After sometime which I felt like lifetime, my body is gotten in my control again.

i can't believe that I am in hospital and I coming like whore in hospital bed while Alice, who is my mistress is spanking my ass.

Now I turned and relaxed in bed. i am looking at Alice clearly. She is wearing pink top and bottom night wear. No one will think her as a ruthless mistress if they look at her right now. She is looking so innocent and pure.

" No time for relax . Today , my fantasy is gonna be fulfilled. i really want to fuck you in hospital bed. Turn around like a good bitch. " her words turned me on so much that I again on my fours and my pussy is eagerly waiting for her.

i saw she got a nine inch black strap on which has simulative nubs all over it. She removed her bottom short then she strapped the big strap on around her waist and it safely secured at her pussy. She gripped my hips tightly. She is neither gentil nor waiting for my comfort. She took what she wants.

she pushed entire nine inch strap on into my pussy like stabbing knife. I can feel the high pitched screaming from my mouth but Alice pushed my face against the pillow so the noise muffled into it. Then she started fucking me. i can feel she is enjoying. I am only piece of meat and she is fucking me like she is animal in heat.

Alice removed her hand from my head but I don't have any other option to control my screaming and moaning. The pleasure is too much and I am getting continued orgasms. i am squirting juices all over the bed and I know tomorrow there will be hell of explanation. My ass is taking lot of spanking from her while I am experiencing absolute pleasure and pure bliss.

She fucked me almost hour and I don't think I can take it anymore. No human has this much stamina. i know i left the taste for normal sex after experiencing this type of fucking regularly. Alice removed her strap on from my pussy which is well pounded.

" Oh Alice, i don't think my body can take it anymore. "

i felt affectionate kiss on my lips then she spoke.

" You are lot stronger than you know Bella. " then Alice started kissing me all over my face then lowered. From face to neck then she took extra time to my tits then moved to lower. Her actions making my body hot again with rush of lust.

" Ohh Alice. " i moaned.

" Do you want me to stop Bella? " Alice smirked.

Not in this lifetime. i know i want it more than anything.

" No Alice. " i replied with heavily voice. Then I felt a strong slap on my tits.

" No mistress. " i corrected.

Alice turned me, even though I think I don't have any energy left still i want it.

" All the fucking i have done to you making you really fit. You are becoming very sexy slut Bella. " i felt another slap on my ass. To reply a low moan escaped from my mouth.

She yanked my hair forcefully, making me scream. Next moment, Alice placed tip of her strap on against my ass. i felt inch by inch

the strap on moving into my ass. i can feel my ass is stretching for the strap on.

" Your ass is really tight and slutty Bella. " Alice gave me another slap. Every slap of her making me moan with pleasure instead of scream with pain.

With a strong thrust, Alice pushed entire strap on into my ass then she continued to fuck me while my entire body is swinging along with her thrusts. Alice is today really pushing my limits. i pressed my mouth against pillow to stop my moaning.

I am not even know what is happening. Only know i am feeling incredible pleasure and continuous orgasms after her hand reached my pussy and simulating my clit with expect talent.

" Wow, it is midnight Bella. Night nurse gonna come and check. i want you to do something. It is an order. " Then Alice told me what she want me to do.

Then Alice placed two vibrators in my ass and pussy then she switched on both of them. Comparing to the fucking i got so far earlier, the vibrations not felt that strong. Still the pleasure is too much for my body but I controlled myself.

" Not like this Bella. She has to hear your moans. " Alice told me.

" Mistress, please, she may tell someone. " i pleaded.

" Bella, i already told you, you need to come out of some of your boundaries. "

i nodded then Alice stood beside door after she removes the curtain that covering glass door.

i sat on my arms and legs with strap on in both my ass and pussy, violently shaking. i placed my phone in front of me with connected ear phones in my ears.

" Start moaning Bella. She is coming. i can hear her. " i heard Alice voice in ears.

i started moaning loudly. i am not even this much embaressed while I was stripping. At that time everyone expects and I had other girls for support.

Now I am in very embarrassing position and embarrassing situation.

" Moan loudly like a slut Bella. She came. " i heard Alice.

i increased intensity of my moaning.

" Ohhh " i am moaning. i can feel the presence.

" She is looking at you. Move your vibrator in ass ." i heard her.

i started thrusting the vibrator in and out and moaning loudly.

" Good. You are great slut. " i heard Alice. i can hear happiness in her voice.

" Don't hold your orgasm. i want you to cum like whore. " i heard her. All her dirty talking making me reach my orgasm quickly.

" Ohhh ahhhh " i came while moaning very loudly.

" Very good slut. " Alice said. " Now turn and look at her. "

i didn't expect that. But i am sure I will do that. i turned and saw the night nurse. She is in twenties, slender and fair looking. She is nice looking blond girl and surprise is evident in her face. Even though i am too much embaressed, her comical expression really looks cute in her face.

" Stop staring. Act surprise Bella. " Alice told me.

i tried acting surprise and I covered my entire body with sheet including my head.

" She left. She is running. You have done great. " Alice came to me then left after giving me kiss.

i am already exhausted. i saw Alice left the bag beside me which has two vibrators in it. i looked at it then remembered nurse's expression. Next thing i know i am in deep sleep.

i woke up up when someone is near me. i don't know who, i half opened my eyes and saw that nurse. She is adjusting my hospital gown and putting back my underwear.

i forgot to dress because of my exhausted state.

" What are you doing? " i asked her.

" Doctor will come in an hour. You should dress properly. " she replied while adjusting my gown.

i saw my dress at my legs.

yellow flower designed skirt and black top and brown designer bra.

" Thank you. " i took the dress and went to dressing stand to change from gown to my dress.

I can feel she is there. I can feel the awkwardness between us. She is not even looking at me directly.

i came out dressing properly and saw her.

" Hi , i am Bella. " i introduced myself. That's when she looked at me.

" I am Jose. " she shook my hand.

" Thanks again for trying to protect my modesty. " i told her. " And I am sorry for last night. i usually private person. i didn't thought anyone come in midnight. "

She must be recalling last night event. Her face is flushed and so is mine. She looked at my flushed face then I think she conformed.

" I can't believe what I saw at first. it is a shock. " she said.

" Please don't tell anyone. " i gripped her hands.

" Of course, i won't tell anyone. " she replied.

" Thank you Jose. It's all my girlfriend fault. She made me do that. " i told her.

For a moment, she didn't talk.

" Oh, that means. " she paused to search for the words.

" Yes. i am lesbian. This is also secret. Please no one, not even my dad also should not know this. Please promise me. " i asked her.

" I promise " she placed her hand on mine.

" thanks Jose. " i kissed her on her cheek. she blushed little. " You are really cute. Don't you have boyfriend? " i asked.

" We broke up recently. " she replied with little sadness.

i felt bad for making her sad.

" Hey, don't worry. it's his lost. Come on. Give me company until doctor came. " i dragged her to sit with me on bed.

We talked for sometime and I really like her. She is almost like me before coming to this town. And I am really flirting with her and she looks like she actually enjoyed it. We exchanged our numbers.

Finally they released me from hospital. Everyone said it is miracle that I am alive and discharged from hospital within a day. Yeah, i know the name of miracle. She is Alice.

i have so many questions to ask her but I am not sure she is gonna answer all of them. As expected Alice is waiting for me in her expensive car and expensive dress.

i got in the car, she started driving with high speed.

" Alice, i have questions. " that took me more time than i realized. When I said those words, car suddenly stopped.

" Alice, why are you stopped? " i asked her.

" i am taking you on date. i guess you want to enjoy food after eating hospital Jell-O. " she replied. i guess that's true.

" i am not exactly dressed for date Alice. " i replied.

" i guess. " she replied and looked at me. i am wearing knee length purple skirt with white top. Even though those are good clothes, compared to Alice these are rags.

She is wearing very bright and beautiful blue dress, that elevating her pale and beautiful body to at most and it came to one side to her thigh and other side it came to her knee , showing her beautiful shaped legs. That dress hugged her perfectly that her shape is amazing especially her ass.

" We should solve that. " Alice took me to shop. i quickly recognized, it is Diana's shop. A tall Amazon woman who i liked very much.

" Hi Alice. " Diana greeted Alice first then she saw me.

" Hi Bella. " she hugged me. Compared to her, i look so tiny.

i felt her breasts are pressed against my face and they felt so soft .

" Diana, We are going to dinner. Bella needs complete makeover. " Alice told her.

" absolutely. " Diana replied.

I followed Alice and Diana to changing room.

" Bella , strip " Alice told me. i saw at Diana. She is smiling.

i don't want to resist so I complied. i removed my skirt and top. Stood with bra and panties.

" Those too. " Alice told me.

" Alice ? " i want to ask.

" Now , i am your mistress Bella. Just follow my commands. " Alice sternly told me.

" Yes mistress. " i said.

" Now I am giving you another lesson in BDSM. Dominant like to show her submissive to world. And Dominant wants to enjoy while submissive is doing things that are really embarrassing to her. And dominant get pleasure by making submissive do things just for her sake. One of the way to show is exhibiting your body to someone else. I want to you to be naked in front of Diana. " Alice said.

" Wow. Are you really gonna be serious submissive Bella ? " Diana asked like she won't believe. But i already did this last time I came here.

" You know I already did this. " i told her.

" One time is just adventure Bella darling. Having mistress is huge . It is delicate matter of trust. It will ruin relationship many times. " Diana told me. i can detect the concern. I think she is concerned me being hurt.

" I trust Alice. " i replied deterministically and removed my bra and panties , standing naked.

" Mmmmm sexy body. " Diana said then she reached me then squeezed my breast then gripped my nipple between her thumb and forefinger then twisted.

" Ohhh " little moan escaped from my mouth and sensitive nerves in my tit are really enjoying.

" i like her moan Alice " Diana complemented me . She changed to my other tit.

" Do you think you can share her with me? " Diana asked Alice like i am a toy or exotic food.

" We are not officially couple yet Diana. She is temporarily in training. " Alice told her

" Why temporary? Don't you like her? " Diana asked.

" Not like that. It is her first time. i want to give her space to decide. " Alice told her. i am listening with concentration even though Diana hands are playing with my ass and tits.

" Why Bella? Don't you like your mistress. Don't you want your Alice to be your mistress ? " Diana whispered in my ears while licking my earlobe. Hair at back of my neck stood with excitement by that action.

" I really want her to be my mistress. " I told her while moaning with low sound.

" Then what's the problem having this sexy babe as submissive Alice ? " Diana asked and her hand is squeezing my ass like it is a soft ball.

" I don't know. She has not ready for full-time commitment. " Alice told.

" It is not the correct reason Alice. Tell me what really stopping you from having this sexy ass. " Diana asked after turning me and showing my ass and gave me a slap.

i am really liking Diana more and more.

" I really want to sure Bella is ready. " Alice told.

i thought I am ready. i am doing everything she wants. And I am enjoying everything she is doing to me.

" Tell her Bella. You really sure. " Diana hand reached between my legs . My pussy is already so wet and Diana hands are playing with my sensitive folds. The pleasure is getting too high but I am focusing on Alice.

" I am sure Alice. i want this relationship. " i told her with lust filled words.

" Diana . i want her to be in clear mind. " Alice said.

" Ok. " Diana started pumping her fingers in my pussy while i am shaking and shivering in Diana's embrace. My pleasure is increasing for every second until it went to top and exploded.

" Mmmm tasty. " Diana let out a sweet moan while licking her fingers. " Now she is gonna be with clear mind " i heard her smile. i felt like clouds are cleared. i am thinking again. But there is no doubt that I want her to be my mistress. Even without seeing her face i enjoyed her to be my mistress. Now i know that she is Alice so the desire for her to be my mistress is increased exponentially.

" Alice. i don't know the reason but I like you. i won't trust anyone more than you. " i told her .

" i know Bella. " Alice cupped my face and kissed me passionately. " You forgot to call me mistress. " she gave me slap on my ass after kiss is ended.

" Mistress " i called her.

" May be we can try to deepen this relationship Bella. Till now I am soft on you. We should try little more harder things from now on. Do you want to try it Bella? " Alice asked.

" I want to mistress. " i replied deterministically.

" Now, you have to wear the dress i choose . " Alice said. i nodded.

Alice and Diana are selecting many dresses , which are very expensive but look so sexy. i am trying one by one without any underwear or bra. That's what Alice wants. She wants me to wear dress without anything under. i almost tried twenty dresses then Alice picked one dress.

It is bright red mini dress with pleated ending . It hugged my body so perfectly like it is second skin. It is backless except a thread knot supporting front with exposing my entire back till my ass. It has deep V shape cut in front, it ended below my belly button. And front of the dress is cup design that holding my breasts but exposing half of the tits. When I walked, i am too afraid that my breasts are gonna burst out. The pleated ending of dress is came just below my thighs that I am afraid if there is wind, i will give show.

Then Diana took me to make up section. The make up woman is young woman who looks like little older than me. I can tell she is very talented because of her appearance. Diana told me she is 30 for my surprise but she looks like in twenties may be 25. Diana said something in her ear. Then she smiled and applied make up to my face and my neck . She then started applying thick paste to my exposed breasts. My body is already pale and with this it is glowing. As I expected and afraid, my breasts came out of my dress but she is applying make up all over my breasts. Alice and Diana is watching us like they are enjoying the show. My face became quite shade of red when she finished with my breasts. She is applying that paste to entire body which is exposed by dress. She applied to my back with massaging movements of fingers and hands. Then my mid section along with my belly button then my hands. She made me bend over with support of chair and applied all over legs from my feet to thighs including my ass leaving my pussy which is too wet by now. Then she moved to my hair and giving little curls to that. Then she painted my nails and toe nails then she moved to my eye brows . Plucking eye brows is little painful but it worth it.

Everyone head turned atleast once when I walked in this dress. i know i looked so sexy in this dress and Alice said that many times. Although I am afraid that I will flash in front of someone but I am happy how Alice is ogling at me.

Then after half an hour drive while I am licking Alice pussy. i can tell she is really excited by my dress because of the amount of juices,she is ejecting.

Then car is stopped. i raised and wiped moisture from my lips. i am really happy now that we are gonna discuss about our relationship thanks to Diana. One day i am gonna repay her i thought.

i recognized the restaurant. This is the same restaurant we came along with Rosalie and Esme. i remembered the waitress Holly Morgan who i licked her pussy. i guess she is married now. i wish i got her number. She probably left the job.

We entered the restaurant and I saw many heads are turned to see me.

I never thought I will get this much attention. We are greeted by hostess. Alice asked private section and asked for Holly Morgan. i am glad that she is still working in this restaurant. Hostess took us to a small room with automatic doors. Table and chairs are looks expensive.

After we are seated comfortably, i took a biscuit in my mouth.

Holly came to us and her smile widened when she see us.

" Hello Bella, Alice. " she happily greeted us.

" Hi"

" Hi"

We both said. She looks good. She is wearing waitress uniform but still looking great with amazing hourglass figure and waving red hair. While I am checking her , she is also checking me.

" Wow Bella. You look great. I know you have big boobs. But i forgot you have this much bigger boobs. " she told me.

i know i have considerably big boobs for my age. For that I like those most than other parts in my body. Still the dress is pushing out my breasts so they are looking bigger than normal.

" Thanks but it is dress. " i told her. " You look great too. " i told her.

" Without the dress also, your boobs are amazing Bella. " Alice told me.

i smiled at her and replied.

" Thank you Alice. " I told.

" Aa aa " Alice shook her head. It doesn't take much time to realize my mistake.

" Thank you mistress. " i said. Alice smiled. i looked at Holly. She is little surprised i think.

" I guess you still doing kinky stuff . " Holly said.

" Yes. We are in BDSM relationship. " Alice told.

" Like fifty shades of grey. I watched some porn too. " she excitedly said.

" Yes. Ever watched lesbian BDSM? " i asked her.

" Yes. After that day, i started watching lesbian porn too. " she replied.

Alice smiled.

" Are you married now? " i asked.

" Yeah. " she replied.

" Do you want to watch live show? " Alice asked. " Or after marriage, you don't want to have any kinky experience? "

i can see twinkle in her that she very much want to .

" I guess there is no harm in watching. " she replied.

" Bella strip. " Alice ordered. It took me a moment to get what she asked. i know it is not exactly public but there is no lock to door and anyone may come.

Still i did it after saying. " Yes mistress. "

Holly is looking at my naked body with lust filled eyes. i placed dress on table while I am sitting on chair.

" No , kneel beside me . " Alice ordered.

i moved toward Alice and kneeled beside her. My cheek is touching her thigh.

" Tell me Bella. Are you slut? " Alice asked. i looked at Alice then Holly. Holly is really enjoying the show.

" I don't know mistress. " i replied.

" If I said you are slut then? " Alice said while stroking my locks of my hair.

" Then I am slut mistress. " i told her.

" You are slut Bella. " Alice confirmed. " So what you are? " Alice asked.

" i am slut mistress. " i replied. Alice words and the humiliation are making me too horny that I can feel my pussy is dripping.

" Get on your fours slut. " Alice ordered.

i did as she said. Alice placed her hand on my ass and caressing it. Now my cheek is touching Alice calf.

" You have sexy body slut " Alice said while she is feeling up my body. Squeezing my tits then ass. Lastly gave a slap that not that hard but I can tell it leave hand print .

" You are enjoying this slut. Loot how wet is your pussy. " Alice pushed two fingers into my pussy then removed and showing her fingers which are dripping with my pussy juices.

For that action only

inflicted quite amount of embarrassment and pleasure filled moan.

" You should check too . " Alice suggested Holly. " Slut " Alice called me and I turned to look at her. " Go to her and show her your pussy. "

" Yes mistress. " i am really enjoying this more than i thought I was.

i crawled on fours , reached her. i nudged her calf with my cheek. Holly is standing there like statue.

" Rub your slutty pussy. " Alice suggested me. i did as I asked. i think wetness of my pussy got her out of trance.

" Holly. Do it. She won't mind. " Alice is encouraging her. i can see excitement in her face.

She bent and reached my ass with her hand. She is looking at me with widened eyes and slightly squeezed my ass like she is checking a fruit. Then she pushed her two fingers into my pussy. I think she want keep this feeling permanently in her mind so she kept her fingers more than necessary. i clenched my pussy around her fingers. i wish she move fingers in my pussy. i am not getting enough pleasure by keeping fingers. Then she retrieved her fingers , i can see her fingers also thickly covered with my juices.

" See, how wet she is. " Alice told then ordered me " You made her fingers dirty. clean them. "

i read enough of Alice novels so I know what she meant.

" Holly " i called who is looking at me and Alice like she doesn't know what Alice meant. She looked at me and bent toward me.

i opened my mouth and caught her forefinger with my mouth. i swirled my tongue around that wet finger so i lick my own juices off that finger. Then moved to other finger. My juices tasted funny and tasting my own juices felt a minute of sucking her fingers , Alice called.

" Now mine slut. "

Calling me slut in front of Holly felt embarrassing at first but now it is turning me on. i reached Alice by crawling and sucked her fingers one by one.


	8. Chapter 8

" See how good this slut is Holly . " Alice is squeezing my tits. " We want to discuss something. Give us fifteen minutes and get us our order. " Alice gave order. Then Holly who looks like she is in dream took our order then left.

" So did you figured it out who i am? " Alice asked me.

" No mistress. " I replied. " But i have theories . "

" Those are? " i can tell her curiosity is peaked.

" May be you bit by radio active spider . " i told her and she laughed.

" Kryptonite won't hurt me either. " she replied while laughing. " Are you seriously considering these? "

Of course not. i just said those for fun and I got good results.

" No. " i told her.

" I am not super hero Bella. i never saved anyone. Moreover i like hurting them, even though for pleasure , i am not good person. " she said. i really felt little guilt in her voice.

" No , i know you are good person. You saved me and cared for me. " i told her.

" That doesn't count. You are mine. So I will do anything for you. " she replied with serious face.

i don't have reply for that. It is almost confessing love to me.

" Thank you mistress. " i said.

" So you want to know what I am? " Alice asked. " You still want to try any more theories? "

" Give me one week. If I don't figure out, then you can tell me " i told her.

" May be it should be a bet. If you win then I will do anything you want. If you lose you have to do anything i want. " the way she said and including with mischievous smile, i really sensed danger but still i trust Alice so I nodded.

" If you lose, you have to walk naked in town if I asked. Are you sure you want to bet? "

" If I did that. i probably leave the town. " i replied while thinking about the situation.

" You can move in with me. " Alice suggested.

" Of course it is amusing thought. i still miss my dad and others. " i told her.

" So you still do that? " Alice asked.

" Of course " i told her.

" Good. But i don't want to leave your attachments. i can think of something more embarrassing situation "

" I know you can. " i told her.

" Then bet is on " we shaked hands.

Holly came with our order.

" Give me soda. Place the remaining plates in front of Bella. " Alice told her.

Holly placed orders in front of me.

" Eat Bella. " Alice told.

Just before I am prepared to eat.

" Stop. " she ordered. i looked at her. Alice gripped my chin , pressed so I opened my mouth.

" Appetiser Bella. " she spat in mouth. " Swallow " she ordered. I did.

" Now you Holly. " Alice pointed my opened mouth.

" Are you sure? "

she asked me.

" You don't need to ask that slut. She won't mind. Will you? " Alice asked me and gave me slap exactly between my thighs. It touched my soft and sensitive flesh of pussy, caused sudden spike of pleasure and pain.

" Ahhhh , no mistress. " i replied.

" Good. Go to her " Alice ordered.

i crawled to her. She still looking at me with utter surprise and excitement. She must having excitement for lifetime.

She mustered as much saliva as she can in her mouth and spat on my mouth. i swallowed just like that.

This humiliation is taking new turn. i never thought I am gonna enjoy this much.

" Good. Now eat your food without using your hands, only your mouth like a bitch. " Alice told me.

She is taking turns in dominating me.

i ate like that. It is too difficult and entire my face covered with food after dinner. At last i finished eating. Alice poured juice on bowl, i drank slurped entire juice.

Then Alice and Holly are talking, ignoring me. i sat there like a pet dog at Alice leg while she is stroking my hair. Holly is looking at me and Alice with amusement but Alice asked her very casual questions.

" Can I spank her ass? " Holly is looking at me.

" I really want to do it. "

i looked at Alice, she is smiling.

" Tell me slut. Do want spanking ? " Alice squeezed handful of my ass.

" Mmmm " i am full of lust, automatically i am moaning.

" She is like a bitch in heat. You are correct Holly. She needs good spanking. But I need your panties. " Alice looked at Holly.

" I i . . . " i saw Holly is hesitating.

" Without your panties, there is no spanking. " Alice know exactly what to say to get what she wants.

Holly didn't say anything but anyone can tell she wants to.

Alice raised from her seat, reached her, placed her through Holly waitress gown.

" mmmm " i heard Holly moan, Alice playfully licked Holly neck while lowering her panties.

" You are quite a wet. " Alice exhaled the scent of Holly black panties. " Bella, open your mouth. "

Now I know why Alice wanted Holly panties. i did as she asked. Alice pushed the thin and

wet fabric, which contains Holly juices into my mouth. First my tongue tasted familiar pussy juice of Holly.

Alice placed me on the table, my tits pressed against hard and cold steel surface while I am standing on my half of foot. I can feel the small shiver in my body and dripping juices from my pussy. My hands are straight, above my head, gripping the table.

" Wow " i heard Holly. i can imagine what I am looking like. Vulnerable, naked, ass in air.

" Look at the slut Holly. " Alice gently stroked along the my sensitive folds. i flinched by her touch. i am craving for release and any touch that can make me cum.

" She wants to be spanked. Her ass literally begging to be spanked. " Alice patted on my ass. Everytime Alice is touching me, felt like getting electric tingle.

" You can giveve ten slaps to this lovely ass . " Alice squeezed my ass to make a point. Every action, Alice is making me crazy with raw lust.

Holly reached behind me, i am very excited to be spanked. i am really becoming slutty submissive like Alice novels i thought.

i turned and saw Alice gave Holly a rich leather belt. Holly folded belt in half and gripped at buckle.

" Are you sure? you want to me to hit her with this? " i can see unbelievable expression in her face.

" Yes Holly. " Alice replied with giving gorgeous smile.

" Are you sure she won't mind? " Holly still not believing.

" Give me that. " Alice took the belt in her hand and gave me strong slap on my ass.

A muffled scream came out of my mouth and sharp and high intense pain flooded through my body like fire burning my skin.

Alice gave me time to recover.

" See , she won't mind. " Alice gave belt back to Holly. Holly has surprise look in her face like she is not believing it is really happening.

" My lovely slut is waiting Holly. " Alice gently stroked my ass to get Holly attention.

Holly is looking at me fascinatingly with belt in her hand.

" Don't look at Holly slut. " Alice ordered me. i can see she is very excited to watch this.

i am now looking at door and wondering what will happen if anyone comes through door. The danger of being caught also raises the thrill in this experience. i never thought I can be this slutty.

i am waiting for first blow. My pussy is throbbing and my body is humming with excitement. First one hit my ass across. It is not a hard blow and I didn't ever budged.

" Harder Holly. " i heard Alice. " Slut is not even flinched. "

Next blow came too hard that a muffled scream ended in my mouth, my entire body shook with the blow.

High sharp pain made me felt like my ass got burned, i literally felt blood is rushing to the place belt touched my ass. A single tear leaked from my eye unexpectedly. But i am not disappointed, moreover i am eager for more.

" I am sorry. i hit too hard. " i can hear the guilty in Holly voice.

" Don't worry. Slut can take it. " Alice shrugged. " Continue. "

Next blows came some strong and some light. When ten blows are finished, my body is vibrating with humming pain. I can feel the intense pain that making me feel the every cell on body like in fire. I am sweaty and wet tears are coming from my eyes.

" Is she okay? " Holly came to me. " I am sorry Bella. "

" Ohh Bella. You are so hot. " i don't know when Alice got the strap on . She gripped my hips, with single thrust, she pushed entire nine inches of strap on into my pussy. I can feel the hunger in her thrusting. It is the fastest she ever fucked me, She tore orgasm after orgasm in me continuously that before one orgasm not finished even i got next orgasm. I can feel my mind went blank and I only see nothing except white light.

She literally fucked my brains out.

i know Alice fucked me for half an hour but it really felt like life time.

" Now wake up Bella. " Alice said but I can't. My entire body is feeling numb or just a puddle.

" Holly, remove your panties from Bella mouth. "

i saw Holly. She just stood there like she is shocked by what she saw.

" Holly " now it is louder. Holly jumped when she heard Alice.

" Remove your panties from her mouth. "

Holly nodded and removed panties from my mouth. i tried to raise, almost lost balance. Holly hold me to give support, i smiled at her. I think she is still in shock. She is still looking at me and Alice strap on which is covered fully with my juices.

It is not the usual way she used to fuck me. It is something else, supernatural or inhuman. Orgasms came one after one so quick that I felt like my head is exploded. She fucked me for a long time before which is not normal but I thought that is because of drugs but this time she done 5 hours worth fucking in 5 minutes. And she forgot Holly is there, i don't know what to say to Holly. She already experienced and witnessed lot more than she can handle.

" Holly " Alice called so she come out from daze. And it worked. She helped me to sit on chair, Alice removed her strap on.

" Open your mouth Holly " Alice ordered Holly. i think Holly don't know what to do, like lost the ability to think temporarily. And there is a strong authority in Alice voice so she automatically opened her mouth without any fuss.

" I think you never tasted woman so for remainder. " Alice pushed my woman juice covered strap on into Holly mouth.

i am watching that erotic scene, Holly red lips are touching the strap on, my juices making her lips glassy.

" Lick it clean. " Alice commanded. i thought I am the submissive slut here but now Holly also acting like one without her knowledge. Holly swirled her pink tongue around the strap on, licking clean, lapping my juices. Holly almost gagged when Alice pushed entire strap on into Holly mouth.

After Holly licked that strap on clean, Alice placed it in her purse.

" Help Bella to dress "

i saw red color in her face, i guess she realized what she done and she is blushing.

Holly got my dress which is on table, she helped me to get dressed.

" Check please " Alice said.

Holly left after nodded. Alice opened her handbag, started applying make up to my face.

She finished with my face when Holly came with check.

" I want to give you huge tip but somehow it felt wrong. " Alice looked at me. " May be there is another way to give you huge tip. " then she turned to Holly.

i think I am having idea what she means. Alice reached Holly, she placed her through Holly skirt.

" You are so wet Holly. " Alice voice can heard huskily.

" Hmmm. " Holly let out a sweet moan and I can see her eyes are closed heavily.

Alice removed her hand from Holly skirt.

" i can't leave you like that. Bella " she called me. " Show your talent. " i understand what she is meant by that.

i looked at her. Alice placed her hand at Holly mouth, Holly , like she is in trance, licking her own juices from Alice hand.

i really want to taste Holly. i grabbed her hand, placed her on table. i hiked her dress, removed her parties, which were in my mouth earlier, placed her legs around my neck.

i saw her pussy, which is so wet , telling me that how much she needs me . i widened my tongue,

started lapping her juices. i can feel the shake in her body. i pushed my tongue deep into her pussy, licking it, fucking it as much as I can. She must be so horny, i have to continuously lick her juices, that are flowing unlimitedly. Her entire body is shaking but I didn't heard her moans or screams of pleasure i wonder why . i stopped licking, looked at her. Alice hand is closed her mouth so she can't do any sound. i looked at her eyes, i can't help but smile

when i saw her pleasing eyes, that are begging me to continue. i continued pleasing her orally, and shake in her body returned. i devoured her pussy juices that are flowing continuously from her to my mouth, her clit is glittering like a diamond. i gripped that bud , that has full of sensitive nerves with my lips, started sucking it like baby is sucking for milk. i can feel she is jerking violently with the pleasure i am making. She didn't last much time, letting out a muffled scream, i can feel the wave after wave of orgasm rocked her body, making her spasm continuously for a time.

i raised from her legs, wiping my mouth, grinning, knowing that I did what I asked and proud of myself for what I did to her. i saw her, she look like a person, who won the billions in lottery. i liked the look in her face, for that look only i am ready to do it again if she wants.

" I guess you liked my tip. " Alice chuckled. Holly is actually blushing.

" Good job Bella. " Alice grabbed me, kissed me so passionately and squeezing my ass make her point.

This it my turn to blush.

" Bye Holly. " Alice is leaving with my hand in her.

" Bye " i said to Holly but Holly cupped my face then kissed me. I like the kiss i thought while returning the kiss.

" Thank you. " she said.

" That is amazing. " i am in car with Alice after restaurant incident.

" You are really as much freak as me Bella. " Alice kissed me.

" Alice, how do you know I will be like this. Even i don't know, i can be like this. " i always wondered about this.

Alice smiled at me. " I just know Bella. You are perfect for me , i realized I saw you first in that bookshop . That's why I never want you to put any restrictions on your adventures. Do as you like. "

i felt my heart is fluttering like butterfly. I guess this is her romantic side i rarely see in her. One thing i forgot, i just realized now.

" I forgot but what happened to that bookshop? "

Alice looked at me and smiled like recollecting that memory.

" I bought that shop just before the day we met. "

" Why? "

" That is another one of the mysteries about me. When you solve the mystery about me then I will tell you about this. "

i nodded.

" You know another thing i like you about. "

i looked at her like what it is.

" Your boobs. " she cupped my boob, gave a squeeze. " They are big and soft yet firm. "

" And " i asked but my words felt heavy and full of lust.

" Your quick response. "

she twisted my nipple through my red dress fabric.

" Alice eee " my eyelids fell heavy .

i think I proved her point.

" This mouth especially the sounds that are coming from your mouth. " She twisted my nipple more so I let out scream.

" And that talented tongue. "

she placed my head between her legs after lowering her panties. She needed my talented tongue right now.

i starting licking her pussy, like a bitch is drinking milk, drinking her juices.

" Oh Bella. " Alice pressed my head with more force. " You have very talented tongue. "

i am pleased that she liked my tongue then started sucking her clit and doing everything to get her climax and I did successful job. She climaxed beautifully.

i raised and asked.

" And "

" Your pussy. "

she placed her hand between my legs, started finger fucking me so quick, i almost felt like her hand is vibrating. I guess this is one of her power.

i quickly climaxed again and again while shaking violently.

i didn't know how much time I am like that. But she stopped fucking me only after she stopped her car.

i looked around, it is

the place i never thought I could be anytime in my place.

It is the dirtiest place i ever seen. It is the dirtiest slum. i saw some of the drug addicts at corner of the street, another side i saw couple of woman with skimpy dress. I even saw a woman is giving blow job to a man . I can't believe she is doing so public.

Some of woman reached us when they saw this expensive car. i can see disappointment in their faces when they saw we are women.

i looked at the women, they all wearing heavy make up to cover their faces.

" What are we doing here Alice. " i clearly showing i didn't like this place.

" I am whoring you. " Alice smiled.

" Who is customer? " i asked little angrily.

" Of course I am the customer. Do you think anyone else? "

My angry frown became smile.

" Come with me. " she grabbed me to corner. " stand in corner "

i did.

Alice sat in car again, leaving me in car. i reached the car window, as they show in movies, i bent and asked .

" Do you want date honey? " i tried the sexiness but I didn't know i succeeded or not.

" Yes of course. But i have to check you first. " Alice smiled.

" Ok "

i gave her way so she can get out of the car.

Alice looked at me.

" You look good enough but I have to check more. Show me your tits " she ordered me. i looked around and saw men and women are having sex so public so I can see their private parts. i guess I have to show her my tits. The thought excited me more than i thought I would be.

" That would be twenty dollars. " i asked. Alice gave me the twenty dollars bill.

i lowered my red dress below my breasts. Alice reached me, lowered my bra to reveal my breasts. Alice tried to touch me.

" No touching, that's extra. " i think I like demanding her. It is little different from what we usually do.

" Hmmm. Take this. " she handed me another twenty dollars bill. " Ten dollars for each. "

She squeezed my each breast and twisting my nipples.

" Mmmm. What about your ass and pussy? "

" I guess you have to pay more. " i asked again.

" I already paid more than they charge for one night. "

she smiled.

" If you think they and me are same then you should go to them. " i angrily said and adjusted my dress. i guess I little offended.

" Don't be angry babe. " she moved back. " I guess you are a sexy babe. I want all of you for this night. " she told me.

i remembered pretty woman and Julia Roberts. She asks 300 dollars for entire night and that is many years ago.

" 1000 dollars. " i demanded and smiled.

" Deal. " she handed me the money.

She took me to corner, lowered my dress to reveal my tits, hiked my dress, lowered my panties. She is kissing my tits one by one with such a force, pleasure is rippling like waves, one hand reached between legs to make me wet and it is working.

She pushed be lower so I am sitting on ground on my knees.

" Lick me. "

i did as she said. It is more exciting than in restaurant and some club. It is so public and dirty and I liked it. i have a fear that anyone may see us who may recognize us.

Still i am doing what I enjoy, which is giving pleasure to Alice.

i am feeling like a slut with exposed body in street corner. i made her climax and raised. i saw many women are looking at us and some men too.

Then Alice grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

" I will fuck you like slut. " she whispered in my ears.

" i am your slut. "

She removed my dress . Nothing is under so I stood naked . She lowered her dress and strapped the strap on around her hips.

i can see every eyes in street is looking at us only. i didn't even thought I will do this in my wildest dreams , I guess Alice is lot more wilder.

My back is against wall, Alice is carrying me by my ass. That rough wall surface like a full needles, cutting my skin but that pain is overwhelmed by the pleasure, Alice is giving to me.

" Another thing i like in you . Your pussy. " Alice is thrusting her strap on in my pussy with such force and speed that is not like earlier but it is more than enough to make me scream with uncontrollable pleasure and series of my orgasms.

Her hands are squeezing my ass to increase the intensity of my feelings. She slowed down but not stopped.

" How is it being real slut Bella? "

" The customer is very talented . " i replied.

Alice again increased her speed of fucking so is my screaming included with one after one climaxes.

" Next thing i liked about you is your gorgeous ass. " Alice turned me, my tits pressed against the rough wall, the touch of the rough surface to my sensitive nipples are giving me different sensations. Then Alice gave me strong slap on my ass which makes me moan then she started fucking my ass, my pussy juices are acting as lubrication. She fucking my ass while her hand is stimulating my clit , i am withering like leaf in her hands.

When she finished, i am almost at edge of losing my conscious. i guess I reached my limit. Alice giving me support to carry me to car but we are interrupted by three men.

i can hear them but loosing focus.

" Why don't you come with us girls. We will show how real men will do? " i hear one of male voice.

" Why would I want you? You are not caring like she is, you are not definitely not have pretty eyes as she is, you are not have ass like her. You don't have anything to offer me , she can't offer me. "

" But she doesn't have this. " i can see he is groping his crouch.

" I don't need that. " Alice opened car door.

" Don't go babe. Try once " he grabbed Alice hand, next moment Alice leg connected between the man legs.

" Now that won't work for a long time. " Alice smiled. Other two came forward but I am not able to see Alice movements because of her speed , but within two seconds the other two fell, placing their hands between their legs.

Alice seated beside me , in driving seat . I guess she realized the state i am in . i can see little concern in her eyes .

Then I saw she bit her own wrist and I saw blood is coming from the wound .

" Drink this Bella . You will get better . " Alice placed her wrist at my mouth .

My mouth felt salt and copper taste of Alice blood . i don't like the taste but Alice pressed my hard so I don't have any choice but drink her blood and I always do what she order .

i tasted her blood and felt the literal rush of energy into body . It is so better than alcohol and I liked the rush and I want more . So I sank my teeth deep into Alice wrist and started drinking her blood .

Then I felt Alice strong hand pushed my head back from her wrist .

i am feeling like i am drowsy with drugs . It took me almost a minute to get in my senses .

" You will get better soon Bella . " Alice smiled .

" What happened ? " i don't know what just happened . i just drank her blood .

" You have full of scars and you are exhausted . My blood will cure you . "

" That is one of your power i guess . " Alice nodded .

" You drank too much Bella . "

" What will happen? " i am little worried .

" Not much but it is like too much drinking . You will feel little kick . "

" Little kick ? " i didn't understand .

" Don't worry . You will have fun . Tell me what happened , when we meet tomorrow . " Alice kissed me and started driving . Within minutes we reached hostel .

I still felt like I am uncontrolled but I can still feel drowsy . And amazingly i can walk straight . i reached my room , where Leah is watching her laptop while laying on bed .

i don't know why but she looks different , somehow more beautiful .

" Hi Leah . " My own voice felt different . And the energy i am feeling is right now is too much .

Leah turned from laptop and saw me . Her face brightened with gorgeous smile .

" Hi Bella . Where were you ? You left hospital "

" I was with Alice . " i saw her face got dull when she heard Alice name .

" Don't be like that Leah . See " i swirled around . " She even bought me new dress and dinner . She is so sweet . "

Still her face didn't get the smile back .

" You don't like it . Do you ? "

Leah shook her head as no .

" Ok then . " i pouted then unzipped my dress then lowered , stood naked .

" Are you happy now . "

i can see smile came to her face .

" Thank God . You look so beautiful when you smile . " i jumped on her bed .

" Bella " i can see she startled by me . " What are you doing ? " She raised and closed the door . " Anyone can see you . "

" If no one sees , it's OK then . " i smiled . " What about you ? Don't you want to see me naked ? "

" You are crazy . What happened to you ? " Leah asked but I can see her eyes are checking my naked body .

" I just glad to see you . " i patted the seat next to me to signal her to sit .

Leah sat beside me .

" Leah " i looked at her . " You know you are so beautiful . i like you the first time I saw you . I like your lips , boobs , ass . I like your entire body . If ass is Alice's special attraction , your tits are yours . Whenever I see you , i always want to kiss you . But i thought it will ruin our friendship . I know we kissed before but it never repeated you know . Can i kiss you ? " i babbled so fast . i am not sure , she even heard entire words . But i didn't wait for her reply . i cupped her face , looked at her big beautiful eyes then her red lips , kissed them . First i tasted her lips with my tongue , pushed it into her mouth . She is responding , she opened her lips , my tongue entered her mouth . The sweet taste of the kiss felt great , my naked body pressed against her body . A moan came out of my mouth because of sweetness of the kiss .

I can feel her hand in my hair and another one is on my back . i didn't end the kiss , i forwarded so I am straddling her hips , my pussy is rubbing against her belly . Her hand cupped my ass , squeezing . My both hands are on her tits , squeezing , measuring the softness of those . At last i ended the kiss , it took my breath away .

" Wow Bella . " i heard Leah .

i beamed with pride when I heard her .

" You are welcome . " i am smiling wide .

i think she detected something is wrong with me .

" Apparently , you are not yourself . Calm down . " Leah gripped my naked shoulders .

" I never honest with myself than this moment . i like you . i really like you . i know you like me too Leah .i want you right now . " i again moved towards her but her grip on me is strong and stopping me .

" Not now . " she told strongly . i can see she is serious .

" You don't like me . " i said and tears came to my eyes .

" Don't cry Bella . " Leah wiped my tears .

" Then fuck me . " i quickly asked .

" Trust me I want to . But not like this . "

" Then what should we do ? " i asked .

" We can watch movie together . " she offered .

" Can we cuddle? " i pleaded with my puppy dog impression . Leah laughed but nodded .

" Yeye " i raised my hands in air , i can feel the jiggle of my tits . I jumped beside her . I snuggled in her embrace , placing her both hands on my tits , pressing my back against her , feeling her breasts against me .

" Hmmm , you smell great . You are warm . Not like Alice . "

" Bella , don't mention Alice . " Leah twisted my nipples .

" Aaaaa . " i screamed with pain but I enjoyed too . It made pleasure filled tingles all over my body .

" Don't mention her . " i heard her .

" Ok . I want to ask you something . Is it okay ? " my voice is soft and pretending little vulnerable .

" It's OK Bella . " she assured me .

" I want to feel your warmth fully . Can you get out of these clothes please . "

" No . " she said with determination .

" Please Leah . i am naked . " i pouted .

" No way . i am not comfortable as you are Bella . "

" Why not ? For me please . "

Leah shook her head as no .

" Atleast show me your breasts . " she didn't say anything so I added . " Please . You know I like them so much . " i gripped the ends of her pajama top , lifted from her , revealing her lovely breasts .

" Wow , they are perfect . " i gripped them and gripped her nipples . Her breasts are big , round and firm . Her nipples are like a two cherries that want to be sucked .

i pressed them together , then took one by one in my mouth . i am sucking them hard that she is making sounds .

" Oh Bella , that feels so good . "

But for my disappointment , she stopped me .

" Bella , you said cuddle , not this . " i heard her .

" Fine . You are no fun you know . " i said then I pressed my back against her breasts , her nipples are poking against my back . i placed her hands back on my breasts .

i am butt naked , she has nothing but pajama shorts on her , which is so thin . i am grinding my ass against her pussy for fun .

" Bella , stop fussing . Watch the movie . "

" OK . " i grumbled .

i watched the movie for five minutes then it got boring .

" I don't want to watch anymore . Let's watch another . "

i changed the movie . It is our favorite . Lesbian bdsm between two roommates . We watched first part , this is second .

While watching movie , i can feel the change in Leah body . Her hand is playing with my tits while other is moved to lower , until it reached my clit . She is twisting and tweaking the two sensitive parts of my body as she likes .

In the movie , submissive is tied her legs and arms on her back with rope and a gag placed on her mouth .

i opened my bag to retrieve gag , handed it to Leah . Leah , without saying anything , placed gag around my mouth .

We watched entire one hour movie in silent while Leah is roughly playing with my body , making me cum 5 times . I don't know what Alice blood done to me but I still want it .

i closed the laptop , i can see desire in her eyes . She effortlessly lifted me then placed me on her lap as my usual position to spank me .

" Today you are very naughty girl . we test your limit Bella . "

I tried to say but nothing came from my mouth except muffled sound .

" I can see your excitement . " first slap hit my ass , strong pain generated like fire . Leah spanking me harder than normal . Leah poured smack after smack on my ass and pussy so hard that tears came from my eyes , muffled screams came from my mouth . She gave me more than hundred smacks on my ass and pussy , they both became red and felt like fire burned them . As much as enjoy the pain , this spanking triggered more than ten strong orgasms , that rocked my body .

" I have to go to bathroom . " her usual dialogue . i removed the gag .

" Not today . " i said . i looked at her eye . " i never properly showed you my gratitude for your spanking . " i placed my hands on only clothing left on her body . " Let me show you . " i lowered her pajama shorts to reveal her beautiful pussy . Leah sighed with relief when last piece of clothing left her .

" Just relax . " i laid her on bed . i can see excited Leah with heaving breasts . i am in between her legs , Leah excitingly looking at me .

i placed her both legs on my shoulders , breathed the lovely smell of her awaiting pussy .

This is the first time , i am touching Leah pussy . i want to savour this as much as I can .

i kissed her pussy .

The sound she made is epic .

" Oh Bella aaa "

Her pussy is moist and wet . Leah hand gripped my head , pressing my head hard . I am giving french kiss to Leah pussy .

i didn't know how much time I kissed her pussy but it felt eternity .

I can tell this is the first time anyone ever get down on her . My first time with oral sex is not that great . Me and my boyfriend is drunk and he get down on me . He done it like he is in hurry and even though I enjoyed it , later i learned it can be done lot better than him .

I want to make sure that Leah should remember this her lifetime . I slowly started licking her sensitive folds , giving long and hard licks . I am looking directly into her eyes while licking her sensitive flesh . She is controlling very hard to not close her eyes so she can see me , but her struggle is evident in her hands , which are gripping sheets very tight .

I pushed my tongue deep into her pussy , lapping her moisture . She tastes great and fresh .

" Ohh Bella aaaa " she is crying with pleasure , her breasts became firm and nipples are hard like needles , and she is jerking like she is being electrocuted .

She is continuously moaning and jumping with the pleasure I am giving to her . I am feeling very happy that I am the one causing such a great sensations in her . I increased her speed so she is getting close to climax . And I can see and tell she is getting close . I moved my tongue to lick the sensitive bud , her clit . As soon as I touched , she reacted like she is shocked with jolt of electricity . I licked that sensitive bundle of nerves again and again , getting most intense reactions from her and as a final touch I bit her clit . I guess that is her triggering point , she screamed loud but placed her hand in her mouth to control it . But I can see that it is her strongest orgasm and literally her entire body tightened for a moment then it released . Without wasting a moment , I licked her flowing juices , I can feel the series of spasms , hitting her body like a continuous waves . It is beautiful . I can see that she is still in trance , recovering from her climax .

" Wow Bella . That's amazing . " Leah opened her eyes and looking at me .

" Thank you . " I replied .

Leah gripped my shoulders , grabbed me to give me embrace . I fit in her embrace perfectly . Our tits are squishing , giving me sweet sensations , my head rested on her shoulder . Her one hand is squeezing handful of my ass and other is roaming all over my back .

" I never felt like this Bella . " I heard her , her voice is deep . " I don't know what to feel about you . I like you but you belong to someone else . " I can detect little sadness in her voice .

" Leah " I called .

" Hmm . " she said like she is listening to me .

" I don't even know how I feel about you either . But I like you and I like Alice too . " I want to say I love Alice but I don't want to disappoint Leah .

" I know . This is too strange . And there is your mistress . "

" Actually Alice is my mistress . She is the one pretending to be my mistress so she can train me in this bdsm relationship . " I told her .

" Oh. That means Alice know about you and me too right ? " Leah asked .

" Yes . "

" Doesn't she have any problems with that ? " Leah expressed her doubt . One of her hand is stroking my hair while other hand is playing with my ass .

" Alice , she is mystery . She doesn't have any problems with me with other people . Moreover she encourage . "

" I don't like talking about Alice . " Leah gave me strong unexpected slap on my ass .

" What do you want to talk about? " I asked , showing little naughtiness in my voice .

" Will you do it again ? " Leah asked with low voice but I don't need be to asked twice .

I woke up next day with aching jaw . I am naked and so is Leah . I remembered what happened last night . Leah is absolutely insatiable , just like Alice . I licked Leah pussy almost all night , until we both fell into sleep .

" Good morning Bella . " I heard Leah .

" You are awake . " I surprised .

" Yes . " she grabbed me so I am level with her . " For an hour . You are so cute in sleep . " I giggled . " What happened to you last night ? "

" It is crazy night . isn't it ? " a smile came to me when I thought about what I did to her .

" Yes . It is crazy . You are like a machine . More than 5 hours . " I can see surprise in her beautiful face .

" Because you have tasty pussy . " I said and giggled at my own words . " Don't you like it? " I asked .

" I don't think is there any person who doesn't like what you did to me . " Leah is slowly stroking my hair , moving strand of hair behind my ear . " It is amazing . "

" Thank you . " I said . " It is all Alice fault . She made me drink her blood . "

" I don't know her blood causes these type of reactions . " Leah said but more like whisper . I guess Leah knows more about Alice than I thought .

" You know Alice secret . Don't you ? " I asked .

" Yes . But I can't tell you that because it is the rule between Cullens and us . So don't ask . " she said before I pursue any further questions .

" OK . " I said .

Then I just there , enjoying in embrace of Leah's warm body .

" You have a sexy body . " I said while hugging her tightly , placing my head on her breasts .

" You too Bella . " I heard her . " I love how soft and pale you are . " Her one hand secured around my waist while other is stroking my body like expert player is playing with piano .

Her hand reached my ass , it played with my ass for a while , squeezing , groping , occasional spanking .

Slowly her hand reached my pussy . A smile appeared on my face . Her fingers traced along the soft flesh of my womanhood , making sweet electric pleasure along with it . She gripped the sensitive skin between her fingers , twisted , making me moan , giving me sharp jab of sweet pleasure . Her fingers are pushed into my pussy one by one , but only three fitted . I can feel heat of my own sex flower , wanting to melt her fingers , way to reach sweet heaven . Leah started thrusting slowly but increased her speed along the force . Her fingers digging my core like they are searching for treasure but I am the one getting all pleasure . I have to suppress my moans , I am started sucking her supple nipples . Her boobs are like two succulent fruits , I am not having enough of taste .

Her hand , fingers fucked me to beautiful orgasm while my knee is placed between her legs , my movements made her pussy wet .

" Thank you . " I said with orgasmic glow in face . " I want more . "

" I want to give you more . " Leah replied . I moved upwards and kissed her passionately . I am smiling after the kiss is ended . I retrieved my trunk of toys . Brought the double ended strap on . It is grey and smooth but hard .

I reached her , giving her kiss , I pushed the short end of strap on into her pussy then strapped the belt around her waist securely .

Leah just laid on her back while other end of strap on is looking at ceiling . I raised then lowered on strap on , while it is stretching my inner walls , completely buried in my wet pussy .

I am directly looking into Leah eyes , strap on fully buried in my pussy , my ass touched her thighs . I am moving rhythmically my ass , getting slow and constant flow of pleasure , my hands cupped her breasts while her hands are on my waist , moving forward until they reached my tits .

It is like sensual dance .

Leah is squeezing my breasts , gripping my nipples between her fingers , twisting them , continuously playing with them to increase the intense sensations . I can see lust or desire in Leah big almond shaped doe eyes . She just flipped me with great strength . Now she is on top , giving me thrusting , fucking my pussy with strap on . Her thrusting is slow first but gradually increasing . The room filled with wet slapping of skin to skin and our moaning and my moaning is dangerously increasing until Leah pushed her panties into my mouth .

Leah fucked me to orgasm that is beautiful and strong but Leah didn't stopped and didn't gave me any time to recover . She turned me , grabbed my hips and pushed strap on into my pussy from behind . She gave strong thrust , enough to bury full length into pussy , making me scream , muffled by panties in my mouth .

" Oh Bella . This is amazing . " Leah is fucking me in doggy style . Then I felt strong slap on my ass . " I never thought I fuck woman . Ohh , you are sexy Bella . " I felt slap after slap on my ass , making my pussy clench around the strap on . I felt another climax then another , continuously coming , making my eyes roll with steady sensations of orgasms . My mind went numb with all the pleasure I am experiencing . Looks like Leah has great stamina too .

i closed my eyes , my ears are working overdrive , hearing the slapping sounds of my ass and Leah grunts .She is like animal in heat , fucking me to submission , pure oblivion . My entire body and mind is concentrated on the strap on that is moving inside out of my pussy so fast and making me shake with pleasure that is too much for me to handle .

When she actually stopped , my ass felt like a fire and and having bright shade of red , swollen . My pussy is aching but it's good pain and definitely worth it .

Leah is looking at me but I am like a liquid puddle on bed . I don't think I have a strength to raise and have shower . I guess she understands .

" Thank you Bella . " Leah sat beside me and kissed me . Even though she did most of the hard work , she looks like she hasn't tired .

" So you have secret too . " I said while I am taking hard and long breaths .

" Yes Bella . "

" Are you like Alice ? " I asked but I saw answer before she said any word .

" I am nothing like those blood suckers . "

I don't know why but I felt a chill when Leah said blood suckers . I want more information but I clearly know Leah realized her mistake .

" Sure felt like it . Both are strong and like to fuck me for hours . " I said with smile to ease the tension .

" We are so different . " Leah replied with determination .

I know that . I can see many differences .

" Yes . I never saw Alice eat but you eats more than five times I eat . You are so warm while Alice is little cold . "

" I guess you observed a lot . "

" Of course . You two are my favorite persons . "

" I am going to shower . Are you gonna join ? " I tempted with the offer , I don't want to miss the opportunity to see Leah wet naked body but I don't think I can move .

" I can't move . I think my bones are liquefied . " I said innocently .

" You are cute . " Leah smiled and lifted me in her hands , carried me to shower .

The hot water on my sore and tired body felt amazing . While I closed my eyes , enjoying the pleasure of being getting clean , I felt hand on my stomach .

Leah is rubbing soap all over my body . I am regaining sense in all my muscles . Her hand didn't leave single spot . She gave extra attention to her favorite parts , my boobs , ass , pussy . Then I applied soap all over body of Leah . Of course I played with her breasts for a long time .

" I think they are cleaned Bella . "

" I am just thorough . " I replied , pressed her tits together , they are squeaking .

" Your tits are amazing . I am just taking care of them . See now they are clean as ever . " I giggled .

" You are unbelievable . " Leah shook her head with smile .

It took us almost one hour to bath . We both are in towels . I am watching , Leah is getting dressed while I am clearing the mess we made . The room is smelling like sex , pieces of clothing thrown every place .

I know Alice will come to room , I want to make it as presentable as I can . I taking quick glances at Leah naked body while I am clearing the room .

" What are you doing ? "

" It is almost time . Alice usually comes to pick me up. "

I saw Leah became silent .

" What is the problem with you too ? " I am frustrated .

" Nothing . " she bluntly said .

Before I say anything , I heard knock on door .

I opened the door .

" Hi Alice . " I looked at myself , I am wearing nothing but towel .

Alice smirked at me , looking at me up and down . A little blush came to my face .

" Come on in . " I invited her .

" Hello Leah . " Alice greeted her . There is no smile , just formal .

" Hello . " Leah did same . Alice sat in my bed while Leah sat in her bed , exactly opposite .

" Just a minute . I change quickly . " I am searching for suitable attire .

" Try the white top and red skirt . " I heard Alice . I nodded and got white floral tube top and red mini pleated skirt .

" Don't use bra . " I heard Leah . Then looked at Alice but she doesn't say anything . So I got hip hugger black pantie . After so many times I changed my dress in front of them so I decided to change in front of them . But earlier I used to change with towel on me . Today I want to try different .

I lowered my towel , it fell on floor , at my feet . I stood naked in front of my favorite two ladies . I can see surprised look on both of their faces . I don't think they expected this boldness .

Alice smirked and Leah just staring at me . I placed the top on me , it settled on me , loosely hanging on my body . It ended just above my belly button , showing white pale skin of my stomach . Then I stepped into the red mini skirt . After that I brushed my hair , applied cream to my face .

" Good . Can we go ? " Alice asked . I nodded .

I have wicked idea , I don't know if it makes her angry or not . If it makes angry then she will punish me . It is not a big deal . I like to be punished .

I reached Leah . She is looking at me .I tip toed then reached for lips . She must be not imagined I will do that . Her eyes widened , then she started kissing me . I guess our kiss longed more than I expected . She has huge grin on her face .

" Bye Leah . " I said .

I looked at Alice . I want to know if she is happy because I showed my sluttiness or she is angry that I kissed the girl she hates most . On contrary she doesn't have any expression on her face .

Alice and I are in her stylish Austin Martin one 77 black car . She is driving that in 70 miles speed , still it is not doing single sound .

" Alice . " I called her . She didn't say single thing after the kiss .

Then I felt Alice hand between my legs , smile appeared on my face . Instead of those fingers going into my pussy , they gripped soft flesh between my legs and twisted it . A sharp pain coarsed through my veins like fire .

" When no one around , I am your mistress . " Alice coldly told .

" Mistress . " I said .

The hand left my flesh . " So tell me what happened . From when I left you in hostel to now . "

" Nothing mistress . " I told .

Another strong pinch to my thigh made me change my mind .

" Sorry mistress . " then I told her everything , Alice placed her hand on my pussy , slightly rubbing it . I finished my story , looking at her for any signs of anger or jealousy .

" You are so wet Bella . " Alice showed me her fingers . " You enjoyed telling me the story , how you and Leah are fucked . " she pressed my clothes like a button , surge of electric pleasure flew through my veins . I hissed . These days , I am getting wet too easily I thought .

" Do you like Leah ? " She asked me .

I looked at her , I fear that if say yes then she will leave me but I don't want to lie to her , especially important thing like this .

" Yes mistress . "

" What if you have to leave her if you want to be with me ? " Alice coldly asked .

I don't know . What can I do . Who can I choose . But only thing I absolutely know I want to be with Alice .

" I leave her mistress . " I told her .

" What about your old life ? Your family , school , friends . "

" One day they have to leave me . But I want you to be in my life , with you I want to spend my life . "

" You want to spend your rest of life with me , like a slave to me . Is it what you implying ? "

" No Alice . I want to spend my rest of my life with you , you looking at me like I am most precious thing in whole world , eyes full of love and compassion to me . The way you look at me , no one ever looked at me like that . I will do anything to not to lose those look . "

" Oh Bella . " Alice stopped car . She kissed me . Again and again . " You are absolutely correct . You are most precious thing in whole world . Before you came in my life , it is absolutely dread . You lightened my life . "

What I didn't realize is we actually reached house .

" All this week , your pussy should take rest . It endured too much . " I heard Alice .

I don't know when I became like this but taking the rest from sex felt horrible to me . Yes that my pussy felt too sore after effects of Alice blood left my body , it is practically aching . But I thought it is worth it after all the pleasure , countless orgasms by both Alice and Leah .

" Please mistress . " I am almost begging .

" No that's an order from your mistress . You are begging like a slut . " Alice laughed .

When I reached Alice mansion , as usual I ready to be stripped but Alice didn't do it , instead she said she has to talk .

I greeted Esme and Rosalie as usual but Alice dragged me . Then she removed every piece of clothing on me for my joy but it didn't last long when she wrapped a golden colour chastity belt around my pussy and ass .

" I won't open it until week . You can remove when you need toilet but nothing else . "

I nodded at her submissively .

" Good . " she kissed me " This is also one part of dominance . "

She removed all her clothes then laid on bed , spreading her legs , showing her beautiful naked gloryness .

" You look sexy with this belt . A real submissive . " Alice grabbed me to bed , my face fell on her breasts .

" I am not giving proper attention to these lovely things as they deserve . " I said while kissing the sensitive nipples .

" Why is that ? "

" You always fuck me from behind like I am bitch . " I replied with smile .

" Because you are a bitch that to be fucked . " Alice grabbed my head , placed my mouth at her tit . I started sucking the lovely mound of flesh slowly , enjoying the softness of those tits . My tongue swirled around the pink nipple , getting lovely moan from her .

" You are really good at this bitch . "

I smiled at her compliment . I changed the tit , gave same treatment to that too . I am changing one by one , licking and sucking those tits , enjoying them . It is ten minutes , her nipples became a hard needles . Alice is twitching with every touch to her sensitive nipples .

" Ohhh bitch . I am so horny that If I can I will fuck you until you can't walk . "

" But you can't . can you ? " I smiled .

" That doesn't mean you are useless . " she gripped my head , pushed it between her legs . " Now eat my pussy like it is the only meal you can have . "

I like Alice because she always wants me or need me , at least she makes me feel like she need me always .

As a good submissive , i went into the place i like most , between her legs and tasting the taste i like most , her pussy . Alice never let me took a break in between the hour of eating out and giving her more than ten orgasms .

This entire week , no one can touch my pussy or my ass . That's my mistress order and i intended to follow the order . And i have another task in my hand , who is Alice or what is Alice ?

" Ohhh Bellaaaaa " I like to hear Leah moan like this , and she moaned because of me is giving me the pleasure I want . Currently Leah sat on chair , I kneeled in front of her , licking her delicious pussy .

When I reached the hostel , Leah is waiting for me . I opened the door , she almost attacked me . In instant she threw me to bed , removed my clothes while kissing me , until she saw my chastity belt .

Leah raised from me , sat on chair . " What the hell is this ? "

" Oh , Alice said I need to give my pussy rest . And she did to make sure of that . "

I can see Leah is not happy with this . " I should have known . It is all Alice plan . She is jealous of me . " she curled her hand to fist , bumped her fist to wall .

" No no . I drank her blood . In effect , I overdid myself . "

Leah chuckled . " Bet Alice told you that . Oh I am a fool . The thoughts I have all day , I am not able to concentrate on single thing today . All I want to do is grab you and fuck you . I even left cheerleading practice because of you . They thought because of my break up . I am fool . You belong to Alice and Alice only . I can only have leftover . " Leah is crying .

I don't know what to do . Clearly she wants me but I can't give her . I belong to Alice .

" I am sorry Leah . " I reached her , hugged her , kissed her .

Leah gripped my hair so tight , it is paining . She attacked my lips so furious that she is fucking my mouth with her tongue .

Leah ended the kiss after she and me can't breath .

She looked into my eyes . " It is your fault . You little sexy slut . " she placed me on her lap . I can feel rich leather chastity belt , touching her plaid skirt .

First slap hit me right on my left cheek of my ass . The slap is strong and sure hurt like hell . I can feel the heat coming from the affected flesh .

" Count . " I heard her order .

" One . "

Then slaps are continued , every slap is hurting me more than last . I am more than turned on . And my ass felt like it is burning alive . I am sure my pussy is dripping wet . But my eyes are tearful . I am sobbing , normally Leah spank me for fun but this time it is showing her frustration .

" Fifty . " I counted .

The grip on me is loosened and slaps didn't come . I raised and saw her . I was the one is spanked but she is a mess .

" I am sorry Bella . "

I am sitting in her lap , the touch of her thigh to my ass is hurting so much but I didn't raise .

" It is not your fault . It's mine . " I whispered .

" No . I thought what we have is enough for me . We can fool around and having fun each other with no strings attached . But Alice showed me she always have you . It bothered me , even though I don't want to . "

she sighed .

" Maybe Alice blocked you to fuck me but she showed me how to give you good time . " I kissed her like I never kissed her before .

I get off from her lap , kneeled in front of her , spread her legs , lowered her underwear . I kissed her on her pussy directly . Then started eating out her pussy . She must be so horny , she didn't last for minute , but she didn't want me to stop either . I licked her pussy for hours even though my ass is hurting .

" So you don't want me anymore . Do you ? " I am little sad . I like Leah more than I thought . And she actually approved all my craziness is great .

" I don't know . It's not like we are dating . It bothered me a lot that you have so much effect on me . And I am waiting for you all day to fuck you and all the hornyness and thoughts are crashed down when I saw you with your belt . I am more than frustrated . "

" I think you relieved your frustration pretty much on my ass . " I tried to ease up the situation .

" Yes but again I am horny . I don't know what to do "

" I know . " I kneeled in front of her . I spread her legs , kissed directly on her pussy after I lowered her underwear .

" Bellaaaaa . " she gripped my head , pressing it with force .

I started licking and fucking her pussy with my tongue . She must be so horny so she didn't last even minute . She flooded my mouth with gush of her sweet juices . But she didn't left my head . I licked her pussy almost for hour even though my ass hurt .

Leah and me are sleeping on same bed , both are naked except I am wearing chastity belt . Leah is sleeping soundly , hugging me from back . I placed her hands on my breasts . It felt good but sleep is not coming to me easily . I am thinking about Alice .

I raised from Leah embrace , opened my laptop .

I remembered when Leah said blood sucker . I entered the word in search . The filled with

pages regarding blood drinking insects like leeches . But one page intrigued me that said vampire .

I clicked on the link . There are some surprising information . There are so many myths regarding vampire .

A vampire is a blood drinking supernatural creature , it is strong , fast and immortal . It is only drinks blood . But I saw Alice drink wine and soda .

i went to char room regarding myths of vampire .

Me:Is vampire can drink something else than blood ?

After sometime i got answer from mythGirl98 .

mythGirl98: Yes . It can drink or eat but they don't get the taste or not able to enjoy the food . Only thing they can enjoy is blood .

Me:Can you tell me more about the vampires?

mythGirl98?: Vampire is creature of night , lives on blood .

But I know Alice , Rosalie , Esme in hot sun .

Me : Can they walk in sun light ?

mythGirl98: According to mythology , no . They will burn in sun light .

Me : How can we recognize a vampire ?

mythGirl98: They are most beautiful people , pale glowing skin , most perfect people . You sometime feel like you are being hypnotized in their presence . In some books , vampire can hypnotize .

Certainly description matches Alice and others . Except the part of sun light .

me: Any other things ?

mythGirl98: I read that , they look at you like they are gonna eat you and sometimes you felt that stare and it is so penetrating , it touches your soul .

i think I got my answer . i still have more questions . Not about Alice but about Leah .

Me: Is there any other people like vampires and hate them without reason ?

mythGirl98: Werewolf is born enemy of vampire .

me: What are the qualities of werewolf ?

mythGirl98: They are strong , fast and turn into wolf every full moon .

Me: Do they drink blood?

mythGirl98: No . But they lost control when they are angry .

But I never saw Leah angry and I don't think Leah turned into Werewolf in full moon .

This didn't matched Leah but Alice is vampire . I can confirm .

i am so happy that I found what Alice is .

i am chained to the big soft bed , spreading my legs and arms , shamefully naked . My mouth is gagged by red ball , strapped around my head . My tits became firm and nipples got hard with anticipation of what is going to happen to me . I can feel the wetness between my legs , it added more humiliation to that already i have .

i saw three beautiful women in front of my bed , sitting and relaxing , drinking my nakedness with their looks .

" Ohhh Bella . " Alice purred savouring my name . " You look so beautiful . Being tied , so vulnerable , naked , completely naked and wet . Begging to be fucked . "

She is wearing red leather corset pushing her lovely tits out of her corset , completely showing her nipples . The red thong is covering nothing but little spot of her pussy , and the red fuckme 7 inch heels , giving her extra dominance to her posture .

Alice climbed the bed , i tied to . She has a pink ten inch vibrator in her hand . She pressed a button , it started vibrating with buzzing noise .

I can feel my excitement of being what gonna happen to me . My entire body is shivering with that excitement .

Alice cupped my chin to make me open my mouth after removing my gag ball . She placed the vibrating rod on tip of my tongue . My body already became too sensitive because of the lust , the vibration added stirring to the lust of my body . She pushed it more into my mouth , i can feel more vibration . It felt like my body is vibrating along with it . Then Alice removed vibrator from my mouth , traced it along with chin , then my neck until it reached valley between my breasts . The soft touches of vibrator to my skin felt like a pleasurable kisses giving me sweet sensation .

" You have a lovely boobs . " Alice pinched my nipples one by one , making me scream with sudden spike of pleasure . " Ohh moan for me Bella . "

Alice placed tip of vibrator at my sensitive hard nipple for a moment then removed it .

I can't believe the sensation i felt when it touched my nipple , i tried to raise my chest so I can get the contact with vibrator but the restraints are too good . Alice is laughing at me for my struggle against restraints .

" Aren't you greedy . "

then she placed the vibrator firmly against my nipple , making me moan with pleasure . I am jerking and twitching with unlimited sensation . Then she switched to other nipple , getting same reaction .

Then she moved to

lower until it reached between my legs .

I can't help but moan for the sweet vibrating sensation that rocking my body . The vibrator is touching everywhere between my legs but my pussy . It is so close to where I needed but Alice is not doing what I desire .

My head is filled with incredible need of release .

" Alice please . " my eyes are filled with tears of wantedness . My mind went numb , concentrate on vibrations .

" Rose , Esme . " Alice called them .

Rose also wearing same thing as Alice except for black . Esme , instead of corset , she is wearing white push up bra , that holding her full breasts from bottom , pushing up her breasts , hiding nothing , showing her lovely pink nipples and creamy boobs . Her bottom also is white sheer G-string , showing her pussy through fabric .

" Dinner is ready . " Alice told with smile .

Rosalie and Esme reached me , smiling at me , took each one , my boob in their hand , massaging it . I can't help but wimper and moan helplessly in their hands .

Then both took my breasts in their mouths , sucking my sensitive nipples , skillfully . All this enflaming my desire , all I need is little friction to my pussy .

" Please Alice , i want to come . "

Alice didn't even acknowledge me but Rosalie bit my nipple , getting blood out .

" You are greedy Rose . " Alice chuckled .

" All at once . Mark at three . " Esme said .

" Three . "

Alice took position between my legs , putting aside the vibrator . Rosalie and Esme are slowly licking my boobs .

" Two . "

Alice gave me lick . It is slow and long .

" Oh Alice . More please . " I am happy that finally got friction to my pussy . All I need little more .

" One . "

Alice gave me another lick , that's it . I felt like I am exploded inside out . Blood is rushing , my breath is stopped but I felt another feeling .

Then I saw three women , opened their mouths , two fangs are visible on their mouths .

Sharp pain on pussy along with pleasure . Alice bit me on my pussy with her fangs then I felt same pain on my breasts . Rosalie and Esme bit me each breasts .

I screamed with pain and pleasure .

I can feel the sensation of sucking blood from my body . The pain and pleasure is too much and incredible . I come again .

I opened my eyes . I am no longer on Alice bed or tied up . I am on Leah bed , naked . I can feel i am fully wet and horny but one thing stopped . I am still wearing chastity belt .

" Vampire " i whispered .

" What did you say ? "

i didn't realize that Leah is awake .

" Nothing . " i replied .

Leah hands are cupping my breasts , i like having her hands on my breasts , me , cuddling against Leah . i felt safe and close . I felt like I am in cocoon of her warm body . I can feel her tits against my back , giving me tingles .

I can feel the movement of Leah fingers on my breasts . Her forefinger and middle finger of her both hands gripped my each nipple , started twisting them .

" Tell me Bella . " she whispered in my ear with smile .

i am twitching with sensation . Because she doesn't have access to my pussy , Leah started playing with my breasts all these week .

She likes to pinch them , twist them , lick them and suck them . My breasts became too sensitive to the touch that Leah's action is making me moan with painful sensation .

" Ok ok . Please stop . " i am begging her .

" Not until you tell me . " i can feel the smirk .

" Vampire . " i said .

Leah hands stopped the torture . i sighed with relief . But my pussy isn't . it is denied release for a week , it brutally need of something to it .

" What do you mean by vampire ? "

" I think Alice is a vampire . " i told her .

i turned to her , can see shock in her beautiful face .

" What about me ? " Leah asked .

" I don't have exact idea but I think werewolf . "

i looked at her but I can't get exact idea of what she is thinking right now . Looks like she is deciding to tell me or not .

" It's OK Leah . If you don't want to tell me i can understand . " i said then kissed her .

" i want to tell you . I really do . But this is my first time so I hesitated . i will show you what I am this night . "

i nodded .

When I came out of shower , as usual Alice is waiting for me . i am not even wearing towel to cover my nudity . i guess I became too comfortable with Alice and Leah . i am still wearing chastity belt .

" This is the end of the week . You are free from this belt . " Alice reached me , removed the belt .

Cool air touched my pussy , giving me wanted tingles . I can't believe I am denied release for entire week , now I am free that I need release more than anything .

Leah sat on her bed while Alice sat on my bed . They both are dressed while I stood naked , like a eye candy for them .

i don't know what to do . Lust in me wanted to beg them to beg to fuck me and old part of me still little shy to ask one of them in front of other .

i saw Alice smirking , guessing what I am thinking .

" There is no way I am gonna fuck you now bitch . " Alice announced with little laugh .

i know Leah is not bold as Alice so I thought I have to wait until Alice decide to fuck me .

i sighed then opened my dressing cabinet to get my dress .

" Why don't you ask your friend here ? I know she fuck you . Unless she is too shy . " Alice said it casually but there is a clear challenge .

I know Alice and Leah are not in best terms but they are now tolerating each other presence because of me .

" It's OK Leah . Ignore Alice . " i tried control the situation .

" I am not shy but I am not animal . Fucking senselessly in front of others . "

i heard Leah but those words hurt me . This is what she think of me . i look at Leah , i can see she realize what she said .

" Look who is talking about animals " Alice laughed . There must be some inner joke .

" Oh Bella , i am sorry . i didn't mean you . " Leah tried to apologize but those words hurt me .

" It's OK Leah . No need to explain . You are just angry . " i told and I tried get comfort of thinking like that but I can't help but feel sad about her words .

" Please Bella . i didn't mean to . "

" I know . " i said quietly .

Alice stopped smiling . I think she detected seriousness .

I selected pink bra and G-string thong so I can tease Alice , knowing it will drive her crazy . Then got satin mini summer dress , which is sky blue with golden fishes all over it .

i looked at Alice , as usual she nodded her head as she accepted it .

i first did bra then thong , then the dress . The dress is perfect mix of conservative and tease . The dress is loosely hanging on my body with two thin threads on shoulders , i felt like I am not wearing that at all . If I bend , i will give hell of show of my cleavage to the people of front and my ass to people of back .

" Good bye Leah . " i reached her and kissed her lightly on lips .

i can see shocked expression on her face that I kissed her . i don't know what I am feeling and I am not good at hiding .

" No . " Leah almost shouted .

i am already turned from her .

" Bella . " she called me but I am already leaving , almost unlocking the door . " Do you know what ? I can't let you mad at me . Hell with it . " she grabbed my hand so strong , i am yanked toward her , hit her forcefully .

She gripped and cupped my head between her palms . She is looking at me deep into my eyes , then her look fell on my lips . i know what she will do next because I recognized that look . Before I even smile , her lips connected to mine , her tongue pushed into mouth . A sweet moan erupted from my mouth , lustful fire ignited in my core .

Her hands lowered my straps of dress , it fell at my legs . Without ending the kiss , she grabbed me to her bed . She unclasped my bra , i removed my underwear . i deprived of release for one week that the passion is too raw . She lifted me by my ass , my legs are circled around her waist . We both fell on bed , she is on top of me . She is fully clothed with grey top and black shorts .

She straddled me with her legs , with her hands are crossed , removed her top along with bra . I can see pure lust in her doe eyes . Then she lowered until she reached my pussy . i can feel the dripping of mine , must be tempting for her . Because I can see her mischievous smile . Then she turned me so my face buried in bed , my ass is in air . Unexpectedly she stabbed my pussy with her two fingers , repeatedly . Sudden sharp pain along with incredible pleasure overwhelmed my senses , almost made me scream . Thankfully my scream buried in the bed . It took less than one minute for me to cum like i exploded inside .

The orgasm is strong and took my breath away . i don't how much time I laid there with heavy breathing but I felt strong thrust in my pussy and pleasure . i don't know when she removed her underwear and when she got grey strap on which is 9 inches .

She gripped my hair , almost pulling painfully . i wish I can scream but I better know that I can't scream and room is not that soundproof . But Leah is using her supernatural strength and speed to fuck me to give me series of strongest orgasms that I can't even feel the starting point and ending point of those orgasms like it is flow of river , drowning me with incredible pleasure .

After I felt like lifetime , i felt the weight of Leah on me .

" Now I am animal too . " i heard her whisper .

i looked at Alice , she looks like she enjoyed the display very much . i can't help but smile at her .

" Thank you . " i don't know i am saying it to Alice or Leah or thanking them both .


End file.
